


Comment caser son coeur dans une boîte de Pétri

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings in Chapter Notes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Asexuality Spectrum, Cheesy, Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Queerplatonic Relationships, Teenage Drama, Translation, a john green novel with lesbians, ace!amethyst, aro!peridot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: -« L'amour, ça ne se DÉFINIT pas Peri. On ne peut pas lire un livre sur le sujet et dire qu'on sait ce que c'est. C'est différent pour toi, c'est différent pour moi, et il faut que tu l'explores toi-même. Essaie. Tente ta chance et peut-être, peut-être que ça ne te plaira pas, mais peut-être que tu trouveras que ce n'est pas si mal. »-Péridot Chen Sun, une jeune fille socialement inapte accueillie par la famille Yellowtail, n'a pas de problème avec sa nouvelle école. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre sa partenaire de laboratoire – Améthyste Espina, racaille, lutteuse, un an de plus en termes d'âge, et deux ans de moins en termes de maturité.C'était censé être un cours facile, mais quelqu'un les surveillait. Lorsque la tyrannique Melle. Diamant met en jeu les notes de Péridot à cause de la mauvaise conduite d'Améthyste, les deux jeunes filles doivent apprendre à travailler ensemble pour survivre à l'année. Et qui sait ? Peut-être apprendront-elles des leçons en dehors de la biologie de base, sur ce que cela signifie de vivre.





	1. Girls (Premier Acte)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Fit Your Heart in a Petri Dish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407307) by [f0rt1ss1m0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rt1ss1m0/pseuds/f0rt1ss1m0). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREMIER ACTE
> 
> \- Girls — Marina and the Diamonds -

Il y avait de nombreuses choses qui pouvaient gâcher les nombreuses choses qui se produisaient ce matin-là, et à cause de la moindre de ces possibles erreurs, qu'il s'agisse d'une seule erreur ou d'une combinaison de plusieurs d'entre elles, il y avait encore beaucoup plus d'erreurs qui pouvaient en résulter. Tout partait de lui-même, n'est-ce pas, comme un genre d'arbre d'erreurs tordu. Péridot savait que ce n'était probablement pas sain de penser comme cela, d'analyser chaque erreur possible, et les bébés erreurs qui pourraient en résulter, mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était parfois utile. Cela lui évitait de perdre son objectif de vue, quoi qu'il fût à un instant donné. Cela lui donnait le temps de se donner un aperçu. De rassembler autant d'anxiété et de peur irrationnelle que possible avant de se confronter à quelque chose de façon à se rendre aussi émotionnellement fragile et nerveuse qu'il pouvait être sain de l'être pour une jeune fille de quinze ans.

Mais malgré toutes les prévisions anxieuses qu'elle affirmait concevoir, Péridot n'aurait jamais pu voir venir La Chose Qui Arriva avant qu'elle arrive.

C'était trop évident, d'une part, et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé, mais on m'a dit que c'était peut-être parce que « évident » ne s'applique qu'aux gens qui ont grandi avec les mangas d'écolière et les affreux UA de fanfiction où ces codes sont courants. Cela m'étonnerait que Péridot ait déjà lu un manga – je veux dire, elle en avait sans doute déjà vu un, mais en lire ? Quel concept étrange. La culture littéraire de Péridot était large mais inutile en situation ; elle avait lu Homère, Shakespeare et Sun Tzu et les principaux « grands auteurs », et pour être honnête elle appréciait de lire un roman d'Orson Scott Card de temps à autre (quel univers élaboré ! Cette complexité !) mais la romance n'était certainement pas sa tasse de thé. Et puis, il lui arrivait d'être conne comme une bûche.

Tout commença le premier jour de l'année de seconde de Péridot au lycée, et par extension, le premier jour de présence de Péridot dans l'école elle-même. L'année précédente, elle avait suivi les cours d'un lycée de l'autre côté de l'état ; deux ans plus tôt, un collège trois états plus loin. Dans les dix dernières années de sa vie, Péridot avait compté six foyers d'accueil différents dans six villes différentes, chacun avec une durée de séjour et un degré d'agrément variable. Elle vivait sa vie avec une famille qui semblait toujours trop distante, débitant des prestations minimalistes qui la maintenaient en vie, puis quelque chose se passait (un divorce une fois, de la maltraitance une autre fois, des problèmes financiers une autre ; c'était devenu comme un jeu de prédire ce qui déchirerait sa famille d'accueil en premier) et on la fourrait dans une voiture banale avec un travailleur social banal pour la propulser vers un tout nouveau monde. Elle vivait avec la Famille n°6, les Yellowtails, depuis deux mois et les considérait comme l'une des meilleures. La famille en elle-même pouvait être un peu agitée, parfois, mais la maîtresse de maison, Vidalia, s'était démenée pour accommoder Péridot le mieux possible.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur un siège vide et que le bus scolaire se mit en branle et s'éloigna de l'arrêt, Péridot se mit à contempler ses chaussures, une paire immaculée de converses noires. Une amélioration conséquente par rapport aux tongues abîmées avec lesquelles elle était arrivée dans la Famille n°6. Un nouveau sac à dos, plein de pochettes, de stylos et de cahiers, reposait tranquillement contre son bras visible – contre la manche ample et nette de sa chemise à motifs écossais verts. Elle n'avait pas été totalement pour la nouvelle garde-robe complète, mais puisque c'était un lycée publique, elle allait devoir se passer des jupes plissées et des chaussures Charles IX de l'école catholique de la Famille n°5. Alors adieu l'uniforme et bonjour les jeans moulants foncés, les hauts à carreaux, et la coupe qui tirait ses épais cheveux noirs en un carré court, vaguement triangulaire.

\- Regarde-toi, Dottie ! » avait souri Vidalia ce matin lorsque Péridot était descendue pour le petit-déjeuner. « Ne bouge pas ! Il faut que je prenne une photo. Oh, j'avais oublié de te demander… Ça ne t'embête pas d'être sur la carte de vœux de cette année, si ? »

Péridot avait dit que non, ça ne me dérange pas, merci madame, mais les transactions extensives n'étaient vraiment pas nécessaires, et en réponse Vidalia s'était contentée de rire.

\- Transactions extensives ? Ma grande, je t'ai juste trouvé de nouvelles frusques. Tu ne sais pas ce qui est extensif avant d'avoir vu la liste de noël d'Octave. »

Et Péridot était partie, avec son sac à dos qui contenait maintenant un déjeuner emballé dans un sac en papier brun. Au lieu de son prénom, Vidalia avait esquissé un portrait d'elle qui était étonnamment ressemblant, et cela avait fait sourire Péridot. Ce qui était bien, parce que les nouvelles montures rondes de ses lunettes étaient censées sembler substantiellement attirantes lorsqu'elle souriait. Est-ce que l'attraction était une chose qu'elle estimait ? Elle ne pensait pas. Les attentes en matière de genre et les jeunes garçons pouvaient, les uns comme les autres, aller se faire foutre. Elle mit ses écouteurs, joua un obscur remix de dubstep pour noyer le monde autour d'elle, et vérifia son emploi du temps scolaire pour la septième fois.

Sa première heure de cours fut Algèbre II, enseignée par un homme plus âgé et caucasien qui mettait ses mains sur ses hanches trop souvent et dont les expressions se résumaient à celle de quelqu'un qui vient d'entendre un très mauvais jeu de mot. Il leur fit passer une interro le premier jour, jeta un regard à la note de Péridot et la prit à part pour lui recommander de se faire transférer dans le programme de mathématiques avancées et d'en parler au conseiller d'orientation après les cours. Puis il leur donna des devoirs dès le premier jour – Péridot décida qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Deuxième heure : histoire du monde, enseignée par une jeune femme polynésienne qui avait des mèches bleues dans sa chevelure brune et duveteuse, une photo encadrée d'un bébé qui s'égosillait sur son bureau, et une quantité alarmante de posters motivationnels sur les poissons. Péridot n'était au courant pour la photo de bébé que parce qu'au moment de faire l'appel, lorsqu'était venu le tour de « Malachite Lazuli », le visage tout en taches de rousseur de Mme. Lapis Lazuli s'était fendu d'un sourire machiavélique et elle avait ajouté d'une voix pleine d'un entrain moqueur, « C'est ma fille. Coucou ma puce, tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans le coin, au fond, une fille haute-sur-pattes au style gothique avec des cheveux décolorés s'était enfoncée dans son siège et avait grogné. « Non. Oh mon dieu.

\- Présente de corps, non d'esprit, » répondit Mme. Lazuli, elle tira la langue et continua de faire l'appel. À un moment, pendant qu'elle parlait du programme, elle renversa « accidentellement » la photo de bébé et se servit de cette opportunité pour parler de la terreur qu'était sa fille dans ses premières années. Péridot se sentit presque désolée pour Malachite, qui avait l'air prête à aller se noyer dans l'aquarium de Mme. Lazuli, mais elle était trop occupée à se sentir désolée pour la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, qui avait épousé l'indolente et insouciante professeur d'histoire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger trop longtemps, cela dit, car la troisième heure était l'EPS – dominée par une femme monstrueuse qui répondait au nom de « Jaspe Dominguez-Lazuli », mais demandait à être appelée soit « chef », soit « Coach Jaspe », soit « si vous voulez me plaire, Major Dominguez. Je n'ai pas fait dix ans de service militaire pour entendre des « j'm'en fous » plaintifs de la part de trente brindilles pleines d'hormones ; j'ai déjà ma part à la maison ». Comme sa femme, elle était sarcastique au possible et rendait la moquerie très facile, mais contrairement à sa femme, la moquerie passait facilement sous son nez percé et ferait tomber des têtes si elle se faisait remarquer. Elle fit courir un bon kilomètre à sa classe le premier jour, ce qu'une Péridot très asthmatique ne parvint à accomplir qu'en mentant sur son nombre de tours (8 au lieu de 10). Elle était sûre à 90% que Coach Jaspe avait tout compris mais l'avait laissée passer parce que l'heure était terminée.

Sifflant dans son inhalateur et encore pleine d'odeur de sueur, une Péridot largement moins calme monta une rangée d'escaliers bien plus raides que nécessaire pour rejoindre sa quatrième heure de cours, biologie niveau seconde. La seule raison pour laquelle c'était le niveau seconde, c'était parce que l'école catholique de la Famille n°5 avait un double-programme et que les cours de sciences marchaient à l'opposé du système scolaire publique normal, alors elle avait pris à la fois physique et chimie en troisième.  _Autrement_ , pensait-elle,  _mon niveau devrait être largement supérieur à celui de mes pairs. Peut-être pourrai-je combler leur savoir lacunaire avec l'éducation que j'ai reçue, nyehehehehe._

L'idée d'être la plus intelligente de la classe la remplit de détermination (Référence à Undertale. Trop avancée au goût des andouilles communes qui n'étaient pas gamers, nyehehe) et Péridot tâcha de grimper les marches deux par deux à la place. « Pourquoi les petits grimpent toujours les marches deux par deux ? » grommela un gamin en passant.

Elle répondit, « On compense quelque chose. » Cela dit, ses jambes lui faisaient mal lorsqu'elle atteignit le sommet, et ouvrir la porte demandait un effort, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui tenait ses cahiers et sa trousse. De quoi faire ses preuves.

Sa première impression de la classe G10 fut l'odeur, un puissant mélange de formaldéhyde et de lingettes antibactériennes qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'éclairage aveuglant. Au lieu de bureaux, il y avait trois rangées de tables avec deux sièges à chacune, et une bonne part d'entre eux étaient déjà occupés. Péridot chercha l'horloge du regard et la trouva juste au-dessus du tableau blanc immaculé – dix secondes d'avance. Ugh, elle avait mis trop de temps à se changer. Elle était presque en retard.

La sonnerie, le carillon réverbéré d'une note grave que l'on pourrait facilement comparer à une vraie cloche d'église, retentit juste au moment où Péridot reprit son souffle et chercha une place du regard, mais elle avait à peine commencé à considérer les divers ennuis qui pourraient venir respectivement des côtés, des premiers et des derniers rangs, avant d'être interrompue par un vif claquement de talons hauts. Sortant d'une porte du fond, une très grande femme entra d'un pas ferme, les épaules rigides et les mains croisées derrière son dos. Sa carrure mince était soulignée par le costume et la jupe, noirs et ajustés, qu'elle portait, son visage angulaire encadré par un carré immaculé de cheveux blonds champagne. Contrastant vivement avec sa tenue autrement conservatrice, le cou mince de la femme et le sommet de sa poitrine servaient de toile vierge à un unique pendentif en diamant jaune qui pendait là, et ses mains osseuses à plusieurs épaisses bagues et divers bracelets qui scintillaient dans la lumière dure de la salle de classe.

\- Elèves, levez-vous et allez vous placer au fond de la salle. Pensez-vous honnêtement que je vous laisserais choisir vos propres places ? » Les mots de la femme tonnaient comme des coups de feu, comme ses chaussures lorsqu'elle marchait derrière le bureau à l'avant. Tout dans son entrée envoyait le message immédiat de  _ne PAS me chercher_ , et quoique cela intimidât Péridot, elle était pleine de soulagement à ne pas avoir à agir indépendamment. Accrochée à ses livres, elle détala vers le fond de la salle avec les autres élèves (la plupart d'entre eux semblaient plus jeunes, visiblement des troisièmes. De quoi s'inquiétait-elle déjà ? Ces enfants ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient au lycée, et le professeur inspirait le respect. Péridot sentit qu'elle apprécierait ce cours).

Sans plus d'explications, la femme jeta un regard à un dossier sur son pupitre et pointa du doigt la table de devant, à l'extrême gauche. « Zhang, Jade, » lut-elle, et dans une obéissance silencieuse une petite fille aux cheveux bruns prit la place. Un garçon indien aux larges épaules suivit à « Talwar, Obsidienne, » et, par habitude, Péridot se fit calme et posée lorsque le professeur indiqua la table du centre et lut « Sun, Péridot Chen. »

Elle préférait la première rangée de toute façon – oh, ses yeux horribles étaient de pire en pire chaque année. Avec une expression neutre contrôlée avec attention, Péridot hocha la tête et prit place sur la chaise de gauche.  _Donnez-moi un BON partenaire, s'il-vous-plaît_ , pensa-t-elle lorsque le professeur baissa le regard sur sa feuille d'appel et ouvrit la bouche, et à cet instant précis, la poignée de la porte cliqueta.

Tous les regards nerveux volèrent vers la porte à l'exception de celui du professeur, qui fusilla sa classe du regard. « Si personne n'y va, elle risque de rester là toute la journée. Péridot, va ouvrir. »

Péridot fut surprise à l'appel soudain de son prénom, mais la tâche était simple et rien ne pouvait aller de travers. « O… Oui Madame. Pardon Madame. » Elle se fit la terrible réflexion que la salle était très silencieuse, que ses nouvelles chaussures couinaient bruyamment sur les carreaux blancs, que quelques murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'elle ne parvint pas à déverrouiller la porte du premier coup. Et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, les murmures ricochèrent à nouveau en un chœur qui répondait à ses propres pensées à la nouvelle venue.

Elle passa facilement à côté de Péridot et s'attarda là, devant la classe, reportant une fois son poids dans une posture de combat, et avec la force brute rayonnante qui courait dans son corps robuste, Péridot fut surprise de constater que la fille n'était pas beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Un jean déchiré et des bottes de combat, un haut violet avec une coupe asymétrique qui mettait bien en évidence la dentelle noire d'une bretelle de soutien-gorge. Elle avait un seul carnet de cours et un iPhone à l'écran craquelé dans sa poche arrière, d'où une paire d'écouteurs monstrueusement emmêlés pendait et rebondissait contre le derrière bien moulé de la jeune fille.

Attend, quoi ?

\- Euh, » dit la fille, mais elle regardait le professeur. « Pardon, Melle. Diamant. Mon casier était coincé.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Améthyste, » dit platement Mademoiselle (?) Diamant. Bizarrement, l'appeler Mademoiselle Diamant sonnait trop doux à l'oreille ; Professeur Diamant sonnait bien mieux. « Assied-toi. »

A posteriori, Péridot aurait certainement dut s'asseoir juste après avoir ouvert la porte, car lorsque Melle. Diamant donna cet ordre, Améthyste tira très délibérément la chaise assignée à Péridot et prit cette place assignée où les affaires de Péridot étaient posée sur la table assignée. « Ahem, » toussota Péridot en même temps que Melle. Diamant, et de derrière une touffe d'épais cheveux lavande, Améthyste leva la tête.

\- L'autre siège. »

La fille haussa les épaules et se déporta sur la chaise à sa droite. « Comme vous voulez. »

Comme vous voulez ? Péridot jeta un regard désespéré à Melle. Diamant, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'Améthyste soit réprimandée à nouveau et assignée à un nouveau siège, mais Melle. Diamant se contenta de se retourner vers sa liste d'appel et de continuer à appeler des noms. Lentement, Péridot retourna à sa place et jeta un regard en coin à Améthyste. Elle avait sorti son téléphone et, tandis que son pouce courait sur l'écran craquelé, Péridot remarqua son verni à ongle écaillé. Ses cheveux lavande étaient volumineux, ainsi que déraisonnablement longs, une crinière s'il fallait la définir, assez similaire en vérité à celle de Coach Jaspe. Elle débordait sur ses épaules, sur son œil gauche, sur l'arrière de sa chaise, et dans la proximité de leurs corps, une mèche effleura même de façon obscène la cuisse de Péridot. Tant pis pour le bon partenaire de laboratoire.

Tandis que « Rosales, Citrine » se dirigeait vers sa chaise et que Melle. Diamant commençait à appeler d'autres noms, Péridot osa ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à la fille qui était avachie à côté d'elle. « Excuse-moi, » murmura-t-elle, ou en tout cas essaya parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne savait pas murmurer, « tes cheveux colorés artificiellement sont en train d'envahir mon espace personnel. Tu voudrais bien les enlever ? »

Améthyste tourna la tête et les cheveux se retirèrent en vertu de la simple loi de ce qui se passe lorsque l'on bouge la source des cheveux, mais Péridot se retrouva à un tout nouveau niveau d'inconfort lorsque le seul œil visible de la fille fixa les siens. Elle avait les yeux les plus sombres que Péridot ait jamais vus – noirs comme de l'onyx, presque bleus. Il semblait qu'Améthyste ait tenté d'appliquer un trait d'eyeliner, mais il avait coulé au bout et se fondait dans son fard à paupière violet et sa peau bronzée. L'œil voleta du visage de Péridot à ses vêtements, puis à ses mains croisées sur la table devant elle, et revint sur son visage.

\- Ni dieux ni maîtres, » marmonna-t-elle. « Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, copine. Détend-toi. »

Péridot mit bien cinq secondes à déchiffrer ce que l'autre fille voulait dire par là, et entre temps, à son insu et à celle de sa colère aveugle, leur conversation avait déjà attiré toute l'attention de Melle. Diamant.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins les attacher ? C'est dangereux dans un laboratoire, tu sais. Tu ne sais pas –

\- Péridot, accepterais-tu de partager ta conversation avec la classe ? »

La voix froide, appelant son nom pour la troisième fois, se brisa sur le sol et envoya une bouffée comme de l'eau glacée le long de la colonne vertébrale de Péridot. On ne lui avait jamais reproché de parler en classe auparavant, jamais comme ça, et une rougeur graduelle sur ses joues olive suivit sa bouffée de peur. Le problème lui semblait bien insignifiant maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle regarda Melle. Diamant, qui fronçait les sourcils, et ravala la boule dans sa gorge. « Non, madame. »

A son agacement, on ne mentionna pas qu'Améthyste parlait aussi, et la fille se contenta de reporter son attention sur Snapchat, ou quoi qu'elle fût en train de faire, et bien que Melle. Diamant dit « Appareils rangés, Améthyste, » la pusillanime revanche d'entendre l'autre fille se faire réprimer ne satisfit pas la honte brûlante de Péridot. Premier jour, et déjà une réputation de pipelette, génial. Et tout ça à cause d'une – une délinquante négligée en échec scolaire qui semblait déjà avoir été dans cette classe et n'avait pourtant aucune notion de sécurité en laboratoire. Au second regard, Péridot s'aperçut qu'Améthyste n'avait aucun outil d'écriture sur elle et nota la carte étudiante enfoncée dans sa poche avant – noire pour l'avant-dernier niveau. Une première était dans un cours de biologie de seconde et n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un stylo ?

Une fois que le dernier élève eut pris place sur son siège assigné, Melle. Diamant fit distribuer les programmes et attentes du cours et commença à les lire d'une voix qui témoignait de plusieurs années de pratique, sans pour autant la moindre intention de laisser cette classe être pire que les précédentes. Le programme était long de cinq pages en police 11, sans interligne. Péridot ouvrit son cahier et commença à noter rapidement les remarques qui n'étaient pas sur le programme, se rendant compte à l'occasion qu'elles l'étaient et qu'elle les avait juste survolées, et pour s'assurer que le professeur sache qu'elle écoutait, elle levait les yeux et essayait de croiser son regard. Melle. Diamant ne la regarda même pas. Améthyste non plus – en fait, la plus âgée des deux filles semblait déterminée à regarder partout, sauf vers le professeur ou Péridot.

Eh bien – tant pis pour elle ! Si elle allait causer des problèmes, alors ce serait de sa faute. Elle avait seulement demandé à être là.

L'idée transporta sa conscience encore embarrassée sur une vague paisible jusqu'à la fin du cours, même après avoir entendu la règle fort peu agréable du « vous ne choisirez pas votre partenaire de laboratoire et ne travaillerez pas seuls non plus ; vous et la personne assise à côté de vous travaillerez ensemble pour le reste du semestre, à moins de faire un arrangement spécial avec moi ». Quand la sonnerie carillonna à midi cinq, Péridot rassembla ses affaires et se leva avec assurance.

\- Alors, apparemment, » elle lança un regard en coin désagréable en direction d'Améthyste et remonta délibérément ses lunettes le long de son petit nez. « Il semblerait que tu sois une élève à problèmes. »

Melle. Allnatt Diamant était déjà partie, comme la plupart des autres élèves, et Péridot et Améthyste étaient seules dans la salle de classe. La plus âgée des deux filles repoussa paresseusement sa chaise et sortit son téléphone. « Je suis beaucoup de choses. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? »

Une colère dégoûtante et pourtant alléchante se mit à bouillir dans le ventre de Péridot et elle serra les poings. « Je ne vais pas laisser une punk dégoûtante comme toi ruiner mon année. J'ai travaillé très dur pour garder mes notes à leur niveau et si tu crois que tu peux gâcher ça, eh bien essaie un peu pour voir ? »

Les mots sortirent en amas acides, entrecoupés de moments de respiration et d'un couinement occasionnel dans la voix aiguë de Péridot. Mais ils parurent faire quelque effet, car Améthyste se contenta de détourner un peu plus la tête du regard certainement acerbe de Péridot et se faufila en passant à côté d'elle pour atteindre la sortie. C'était si gratifiant d'avoir ce genre de contrôle – toute sa vie, elle avait été presque incapable de déterminer ce que les gens autour d'elle lui faisaient. Son travail scolaire avait été son seul trait de qualité et elle ne s'inclinerait plus devant qui que ce soit qui le menaçait. C'était si délicieux d'inverser les rôles. Péridot rit dans sa tête et allongea le pas derrière la plus âgée.

\- Ouais… C'est ça ! » lança-t-elle à Améthyste. Son épaule heurta la poignée de la porte en passant et elle s'arrêta pour la frotter et jurer un peu dans sa barbe, mais s'élança à nouveau pour continuer son discours aussi vite qu'elle avait été interrompue. « Attend un peu – je ne laisserai rien merder à cause de toi ! »

Et Péridot se sentit merveilleusement bien en lançant cette dernière pique en dépit du très mauvais choix des mots, jusqu'à ce qu'au tout dernier moment elle entende Améthyste marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « ouais, c'est toi que j'emmerde ». Horrifiée, elle se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oh, rien, » répondit vaguement Améthyste, mais elle souriait d'un air goguenard.

Ses hanches se balançaient lorsqu'elle marchait, ses cheveux en parfaite synchronisation. Les petits écouteurs pendaient toujours avec négligence de sa poche arrière et rebondissaient contre son derrière, invitant à une pensée que Péridot ne pouvait ni nommer ni caser. Dégoûtant, c'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait. « Dégoûtant, » osa-t-elle-même se dire, et elle le répéta dans sa tête. Absolument dégoûtant.

Pour des raisons inconnues, ses joues étaient encore chaudes.


	2. The End of All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The End of All Things — Panic! at the Disco -

Mis à part ce désastreux cours de biologie, le reste de la journée de Péridot se déroula sans incidents. Elle déjeuna toute seule mais ce n'était rien d'inhabituel – dans une école d'un peu plus d'un millier d'élèves, dans une ville aussi isolée, tous avaient leur groupe et s'étaient coagulés en cliques dès le premier jour. Alors Péridot resta seule. Il valait mieux ne pas trop faire ami-ami avec des gens qu'elle devrait abandonner d'ici plus ou moins un an, de toute façon. C'était plus efficace comme ça.

Après le déjeuner venait le Mandarin de niveau 3, un des cours les plus réduits et les plus avancés de son emploi du temps, avec moins de dix personnes pour remplir les sièges de la salle de classe, mais ni l'amical professeur blond ni le contenu de son manuel ne la perturbèrent. Avant d'avoir été retirée à sa famille par les services sociaux, sa vie entière avait été en mandarin – elle avait grandi dans un complexe d'habitation qui abritait principalement des familles chinoises et ne parlait anglais qu'à l'école. Même après avoir quitté New-York, elle éprouvait un désir pour tout ce qui était dans sa langue maternelle, s'emparant de toutes les chaînes chinoises à la télévision de la Famille n°1, récupérant toutes les prédictions des biscuits chinois pour apprendre leurs symboles par cœur. Quoi que ce soit, il s'agissait d'une soif de familiarité. Péridot s'épanouissait dans la familiarité. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et les Familles n°2 et n°3 l'avaient beaucoup moins approuvée, surtout le grand patron de la n°2, qui traitait les noirs de « voyous » et demandait régulièrement à Péridot de parler anglais aux Etats-Unis, d'oublier son chinois. C'est dans la Famille n°4 qu'elle avait eu accès à Internet et découvert au bout de ses doigts un réseau de plateformes d'apprentissage linguistiques et de réseaux sociaux qui dépassaient tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver.

En ce moment, elle tenait principalement un blog en mandarin sur la programmation informatique et la photographie artistique de hardware, bien qu'un de ses abonnés dont elle suivait aussi le blog lui ait poliment recommandé de prendre des cours de grammaire. Et tout cela, par tours et détours, l'avait amenée à sa cinquième heure de cours, à être l'une des cinquante élèves au total à apprendre le mandarin.

Sixième heure, permanence. Rien de très important ici, rien qu'un vieux surveillant épuisé qui faisait la liste de règles évidentes. Puis septième heure, classe préparatoire de Littérature de niveau 10 – et vous devriez avoir une idée assez claire de la façon dont Péridot voyait ce cours, à présent. Les pressions qu'elle avait subies pour parler l'Anglais dans son enfance ne lui avaient laissé que de l'amertume contre cette langue, et bien qu'elle remplisse ses devoirs à la lettre, il lui arrivait de perdre des points pour ne pas avoir assez creusé le sens du texte ou pour son style impersonnel. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas une fin de journée particulièrement divertissante, et Péridot soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'année allait être longue.

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, elle eut juste assez de temps pour s'occuper de son passage au cours de mathématiques avancées de niveau 2 avec son conseiller d'orientation et le changement se fit plutôt proprement, en n'échangeant que deux cours. (Algèbre à la place de l'EPS, ce qui voulait dire Coach Jaspe tous les matins dès la première heure. Génial !) Après ça, il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes dans le parking pour localiser son bus, et d'ici là certains étaient déjà en train de partir et l'employé des services routiers chargé d'assurer la circulation à la sortie de l'école lui brailla de courir. Essoufflée et ralentie par son sac à dos, Péridot grimpa tant bien que mal les marches du Bus 103 et s'écroula dans le premier siège qu'elle vit.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre assis à la fenêtre, et lorsqu'elle prit place il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire fasciné.

\- Oh, salut ! » Le garçon se rapprocha de la vitre pour lui laisser plus de place, balançant ses pieds chaussés de sandales. « Moi, c'est Steven ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Péridot n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se socialiser (mais ce n'était pas nouveau). Elle produisit un bruit du fond de sa gorge pour signifier son indifférence et sortit son téléphone. « Péridot.

\- Péridot, » répéta Steven. Il hocha la tête et ne cessa pas de sourire. « C'est un joli nom ! »

Comme elle n'avait alors que cinq ans, c'était la Famille n°1 qui avait choisi son nom dans la langue locale. Elle haussa les épaules et, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ouvrit agar.io. Le bus avait commencé à partir et Steven regardait par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle entra sa signature, Synthia (en hommage à la biologie cellulaire sur laquelle était basé le jeu et aussi au travail de Craig Venter sur la synthèse d'ADN artificiel. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que beaucoup de gens le sachent).

\- Oh, ma sœur joue à ce jeu. Elle est au lycée aussi, tu la connais peut-être ? »

Péridot essaya de réprimander l'enfant, de le gronder en lui demandant s'il  _ne pouvait pas VOIR qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment_ , mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose de très inattendu, de très simple, mais d'aussi surprenant que si le garçon avait touché le verre de la fenêtre et l'avait fait tombé en morceaux. C'était quelque chose qui la fit se sentit toute petite.

\- Je ne connais personne à l'école, » murmura-t-elle, et sur son écran sa minuscule cellule verte se fit avaler par une très grosse cellule jaune. Sa brève performance la découragea mais elle relança le jeu, au moins pour obliger le petit Steven à arrêter de lui parler. Sauf que ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. « Je suis nouvelle, » ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Steven attendit qu'elle ait fini, puis hocha la tête. « Ok. Je comprends. L'année dernière, quand je suis entré à l'école publique pour la première fois, j'avais très peur… mais j'ai rencontré Connie et je n'ai plus eu trop peur. »

Le jeu ne paraissait plus très satisfaisant. Elle ferma l'application. « Connie ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle était nouvelle, elle aussi, et on a les mêmes horaires de récréation. C'était assez difficile de lui parler au début, parce qu'elle passait son temps à lire, mais ce n'est pas si mal après avoir essayé. Oh, tu veux un Cookie Chaton ? »

Les mots du jeune garçon étaient instructifs, et son offre alléchante. Il avait une boîte à déjeuner rose sur les genoux et en sortit un paquet en guise de présent – la marque disait  _Cookie Chaton : mini goûter !_ , et Péridot se dit qu'elle avait bel et bien faim.

\- Ce sont ceux avec le glaçage à la fraise à la place de la glace ? » A ces mots, le visage de Steven s'éclaira d'un sourire contagieux.

\- Ouaip ! Ils ne sont pas aussi bons que la crème glacée classique mais ceux-là ont des vermicelles exactement comme l'édition limitée de la Saint-Valentin. J'en ai deux paquets. »

Péridot rangea son téléphone et ouvrit le sachet. Une bonne poignée de mini-chatons au chocolat avaient un sourire aussi large que celui du garçon à côté d'elle. Timidement, elle en mangea un et l'apprécia.

Et c'est ainsi que Péridot se fit son premier ami à l'école.

 

* * *

 

Elle mit très peu de temps à s'habituer au rythme de la scolarité. Mais c'était juste comme ça que les rythmes marchaient pour elle ; les choses qui se répétaient étaient les choses qui la mettaient à l'aise, les choses où elle pouvait être certaine. Péridot se réveillait à 6h30, prenait sa douche, déjeunait rapidement, prenait le bus (Steven ne le prenait pas le matin alors elle restait seule), arrivait à l'école, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer auprès de Coach Jaspe, supportait de mauvaises blagues pipi-caca en Histoire, appréciait l'Algèbre, puis allait en Biologie ou elle ignorait Améthyste, puis mangeait toute seule au déjeuner, Chinois, permanence, littérature, bus, goûtait avec Steven, rentrait à la maison, faisait les devoirs, aidait Vidalia à préparer le diner, mangeait, finissait les devoirs, se préparait à dormir, dormait, et recommençait. Et recommençait. Et recommençait. Heureusement, le reste de la semaine, les cours de biologie avaient été consacrés à des leçons d'écologie et ses contacts avec Améthystes en étaient restés au minimum. Cependant, après le week-end, lors de ce redoutable premier Lundi de cours, Mademoiselle Diamant commença à leur expliquer la mise en page d'un carnet de laboratoire digne de ce nom. « Demain, » leur dit-elle, « vous sortirez pour prendre des relevés de pH dans la terre de différents endroits sur le terrain du lycée. Ma stagiaire, mademoiselle Perle, vous y conduira et vous aidera si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous n'êtes pas capable de lire des indications. Vous viendrez en classe d'abord et je ferai l'appel comme d'habitude. »

Péridot n'aimait pas le travail de laboratoire en temps normal – c'était assez surprenant, mais les travaux écrits étaient méthodiques. Faciles à faire rentrer dans un modèle. Du moment qu'on était malin, on pouvait se débrouiller. Les travaux de laboratoire, en revanche, incluaient une part de pensées unique et créative (argh) et  _d'interactions avec les autres_  (argh avec un supplément de beurk). Et ça n'aidait pas que ces interactions se feraient avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait déjà décidé ne pas aimer.

Une part d'elle-même se souvenait de ce que Steven avait dit : «  _Se faire des amis n'est pas si mal après avoir essayé_  ! »

Une autre part regardait la fille à côté d'elle, qui portait ses écouteurs alors même que la classe de la quatrième heure de biologie de mademoiselle Diamant marchait vers le bassin de rétention de l'école. En plus de son accoutrement repoussant (aujourd'hui, c'était un short trop court et un T-shirt de lutte déchiré), Améthyste s'était mise à porter un petit sac-banane bizarre où elle stockait une quantité incroyable de nourriture et d'où elle piochait de temps à autres des biscuits au fromage en forme de poisson pour grignoter.

\- T'en veux ? » Améthyste proposa une poignée de biscuits à Péridot lorsque la stagiaire ne regardait pas. Péridot avait faim mais n'était pas sûre de quand Améthyste s'était lavé les mains pour la dernière fois, alors elle préféra refuser d'un ton neutre.

 _Je doute que Steven ait déjà essayé « d'être ami » avec un animal pareil_ , ronchonna Péridot en son for intérieur. Améthyste se passa la main sur la bouche pour essuyer les miettes, et la lécha.  _Argh_.

Elles avaient réussi à dériver vers l'arrière du groupe parce qu'elles étaient apparemment les deux seules personnes qui n'avaient personne à qui parler, et leur conversation était noyé dans le vague chaos des troisièmes qui n'avaient pas de mains fermes pour les guider. Mais malgré les pitreries des autres élèves, la stagiaire de mademoiselle Diamant arrivait à être capable de voir le moindre mouvement d'Améthyste. « Rangez-moi ces immondes biscuits, mademoiselle Espina, » claironna Perle sans même se retourner. Améthyste grogna et fourra le reste au fond de sa gorge.

\- Quoi, pour éviter en faire tomber  _par terre_  ? » Elles avaient quitté l'établissement scolaire depuis longtemps et traversaient le petit parking derrière le terrain de football de l'école. Grommelant d'autres réponses sarcastiques dans sa barbe, Améthyste donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. « Elle est presque aussi nulle que la nôtre, de Perle.

\- J'ai entendu ! » chanta Perle. Elle avait une planchette à pince et la consultait trop souvent, notant gracieusement des choses et d'autres, et le fit à cet instant. Probablement une note indiquant à mademoiselle Diamant de réprimander Améthyste plus tard, et Péridot n'aimait pas l'idée d'en recevoir une pour elle, mais sa curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par «  _la nôtre, de Perle_  » ? »

Cette fille aimait parler, remarqua Péridot, car elle répondit automatiquement. « Eh, rien. Je connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Perle ; je… suppose que c'est un peu ma grande sœur ? Je sais pas. Par contre, elle est super collet monté, une vraie maniaque de la propreté et une de ces intellos – Heh, je crois qu'elle te plairait. »

Péridot tenait son carnet de laboratoire, la feuille de données et l'équipement de laboratoire en kit contre sa poitrine et les réajusta de façon à pouvoir tenir les papiers dans une main et le kit dans l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'un mince brin d'air, et le soleil rendait très chauds les épais cheveux noirs au sommet de sa tête. Avec son polo vert et rigide, elle aurait souhaité avoir un débardeur. Tandis qu'Améthyste consultait la musique sur son téléphone, Péridot s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu à l'autre fille et fit semblant d'être intéressée. « Hmm. »

Elle ne reçut qu'un regard bizarre en retour, mais la conversation était finie de toute façon ; Perle, et par extension le reste de la classe, s'était arrêté au bord d'un trou peu profond et plein d'herbe. Un étendard jaune banane leur faisait signe depuis le centre de la vallée ; Péridot remarqua aussi deux drapeaux similaires au bord d'un champ de maïs au loin et sous un bosquet de bouleaux.

Mademoiselle Perle s'éclaircit la gorge, « Très bien. Tout d'abord, je m'attends à ce que vous ayez terminé vos devoirs et lu les instructions de l'expérience, alors je vais numéroter vos équipes de un à trois et vous vous mettrez au travail. Les Uns commencent ici, au bassin de rétention, les Deux commenceront au champ de maïs, et les Trois commencent aux arbres. Vous avez dix minutes par zone pour réunir vos données, et lorsque je donnerai un coup de sifflet, vous changerez de zone dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Suis-je claire ? »

Il y eut un murmure général de consentement peu enthousiaste de la part des vingt-six étudiants et Perle commença à numéroter les groupes. Péridot et Améthyste furent assignés au bassin de rétention pour commencer, bassin qui, Péridot s'en rendit rapidement compte, n'était même pas un vrai bassin.

\- Ce n'est même pas un vrai bassin, » répondit Améthyste aux pensées de Péridot en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe flexible et parfaitement sèche. Ses grands yeux tartinés de maquillage se plissèrent dans la lumière directe du soleil. Lorsque Péridot s'accroupit (elle était allergique à l'herbe), une brise chaude souffla et apporta une odeur unique, surprenante, avec elle, quelque chose comme des cupcakes, de la glace à la vanille, de la tarte aux pommes et… Quelque chose d'autre. Elle plaisait beaucoup à Péridot et cette dernière regarda Améthyste, qui était très proche tandis qu'elle tendait la main vers le kit de laboratoire. Était-ce d' _elle_  que la douce odeur provenait ?

\- Alors on doit, genre, ramasser un peu de terre, c'est ça ? » demanda Améthyste, quelque chose que Péridot fut très surprise d'entendre. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Elle se sentait… léthargique. Non, pas exactement. Léthargique impliquait un manque d'énergie. Non, non ; c'était une léthargique d'ordre mental, comme une brume qui serait venue en travers des lobes temporaux de son cerveau. Son corps bourdonnait d'énergie et se focalisait sur cette odeur, pas même seulement cette odeur, mais le monde semblait un peu plus lumineux. Il y avait quelque chose de trop vibrant dans les petites choses. Dans la façon dont le soleil se reflétait dans les volumineux cheveux lavande d'Améthyste, dans les minces manches miteuses de sa chemise et dans le fait qu'elles étaient un peu trop grandes sur ses épaules nues, dans le clignement lent, comme celui d'un chat, de ses yeux profonds. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cela faisait peur à Péridot, pour être honnête, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

Malgré toute la raison de son cerveau, sa bouche lâcha un petit « Agh ! » et elle eut un mouvement de recul du tout petit espace qui la séparait d'Améthyste, envoyant le kit de laboratoire rouler hors de ses genoux. Elle en récupéra immédiatement le contenu et se redressa. « Je – oui,  _évidemment_. Ce n'est rien.

\- Euh… J'allais demander si ça allait, mais j'imagine… j'imagine que répondre avant la question, ça marche aussi. » Améthyste secoua sa crinière qui passa derrière son épaule et se frotta la nuque. Ce simple mouvement fit trembler les mains de Péridot.  _C'est juste de l'anxiété, Péridot. Elle me juge – non, c'est faux ! On se fiche de ce qu'ELLE pense ! C'est une délinquante ! Mais – elle nous JUGE !_  En contradiction directe avec la détresse double-face dans sa tête, Péridot feignit un rire hautain.

\- HAHAHAHA, eh bien, j'ai fait exprès. Maintenant, on ne perdra pas de temps à l'ouvrir… ! » Elle l'avait dit trop vite et claqua ses dents pointues rayées d'un appareil dentaire avec un  _clac_  audible. Le faux enthousiasme crachota quelques étincelles et mourut. « Je… hahaha… ha… argh. Commence à creuser, c'est tout. »

 _Elle ME JUGE_ , hurla l'anxiété de Péridot. Pour la distraire pendant qu'Améthyste creusait un petit carré d'herbe et de terre humide, Péridot se jeta sur le kit de laboratoire pour préparer les sondes qui servaient à tester le pH. L'expérience fut faite, les mesures furent prises et Péridot s'assura de noter toutes les données. Vingt-six degrés Celsius pour l'air ; vingt-deux degrés Celsius dans la terre ; un pH de 5. Perle donna un coup de sifflet et les élèves qui travaillaient au bassin de rétention se déplacèrent vers le champ de maïs.

De toutes ces années à vivre dans l'ouest des Etats-Unis, Péridot n'avait jamais approché du maïs d'aussi près. Principalement parce que ses allergies étaient sévères lorsqu'elle ne prenait pas ses médicaments, mais à part ça, elle n'avait jamais pensé à aller marcher près d'un champ de maïs aussi de peu temps avant la saison des récoltes. Et ces trucs étaient  _immenses_. Péridot ne faisait déjà qu'un mètre cinquante-cinq mais cette différence de taille était ridicule. Presque… intimidante. Elle entendit Améthyste rire.

\- Quoi, jamais vu du maïs avant ? »

Péridot renifla mais se demanda silencieusement quelle expression son visage avait prise pour qu'Améthyste l'ait comprise si facilement. « Ils sont… étonnamment grands cette année.

\- Eh, je sais pas. La sècheresse de Mai, ça les a pas aidés ; ils sont un peu courts en fait. »

Les gens de l'ouest sont tellement bizarres. Améthyste sourit, comme si elle avait entendu sa pensée et approuvait.

\- Mais je comprends totalement. Une stupide  _plante_  est plus grande que moi. Ça met un peu les choses en perspectives, tu crois pas ? »

Une main puissante frappa l'épaule de Péridot, conduisant son corps tout entier à se raidir inconsciemment. « Aller, la nouvelle. C'est toi qui voulais prendre ces trucs de science au sérieux, alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Elles firent à nouveau l'expérience près du maïs qui s'étirait au-dessus de leurs têtes – température de l'air à vingt-cinq degrés, température de la terre à vingt-deux degrès, avec un pH de 5,5. Péridot rentra facilement dans la procédure et remplit l'expérience avec deux minutes d'avance – deux minutes pendant lesquelles Améthyste fouilla son sac banane à la recherche de plus de nourriture et découvrit un paquet à moitié entamé de Cookies Chaton : mini goûter.

\- Ce ne serait pas… » Péridot s'éclaircit la gorge ; elle avait vraiment tendance à s'enrouer à cette période de l'année. « Ce ne serait pas ceux avec les vermicelles ?

\- Comme l'édition limitée de la Saint-Valentin ? Haha, oui, » Améthyste en engouffra quelques-uns dans sa bouche relevée de gloss. Ces mots lui étaient très familiers, mais Péridot se moquait bien de se souvenir pourquoi. « T'es sûre que t'en veux pas ?

\- Eh bien… Je suppose. Juste quelques-uns. »

Le sifflet de Perle déchira alors le silence et Péridot et Améthyste se dirigèrent vers le dernier emplacement, les arbres, côte-à-côte et mâchant leurs mini cookies chatons. Sous les branches il faisait frais et ombragé, et même si c'était un peu étroit avec les quatre autres binômes, les deux filles trouvèrent une place près des racines du plus gros bouleau. Améthyste se mit immédiatement à tirer sur l'écorce blanche qui ressemblait à du papier, mais Péridot la réprimanda et lui rappela de se remettre à creuser pendant qu'elle recalibrait la sonde à pH.

\- Hé, Péridot, » dit Améthyste après quelques secondes, « je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ? » Une Question Un Peu Personnelle était soulevée à chaque fois que les parents d'une famille d'accueil venaient pour les vacances. La réponse automatique qu'était « oui, ça ne me dérange pas, » passa les lèvres de Péridot. Améthyste tendit le poignet et envoya une motte de terre sur l'herbe.

\- Genre, je me posais juste la question. Mais, euh, tu ne serais pas lesbienne par hasard ? »

… Oh.

 _Ça_ , ce n'était pas la question que les parents lui posaient d'habitude.

\- Pas du tout, » s'énerva Péridot, et elle fit accidentellement tomber la sonde à pH. Ses joues étaient très chaudes – Améthyste l'avait bel et bien jugée ; elle le savait ! Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire ça ? A quoi ressemblaient les lesbiennes ? Quelles étaient leurs habitudes ? Est-ce que Péridot avait dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un code ? Un genre de signe reproductif qu'elle avait reproduit par inadvertance, ou peut-être un certain style de vêtements ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait rétablir la vérité ! « Je ne suis pas du tout lesbienne, pour ton information, et je me fiche de ce genre de liaison amoureuse en général. Et ça m'est égal si toi, tu l'es, mais est-ce que c'est nécessaire de me cracher tes propres mœurs à la figure comme ça ? Ça me met mal à l'aise. »

Sa tirade était bien dite, d'après Péridot. Les yeux d'Améthyste s'écarquillèrent. « Ok, comme tu veux, » souffla-t-elle en se détournant. Et comme ça, la conversation était finie. Bien. Maintenant on va pouvoir se concentrer sur notre travail –

Le travail qui était impossible à faire sans la sonde à pH, dont l'écran n'affichait absolument rien malgré le fait qu'elle soit allumée, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Quelle camelote. Péridot essaya d'appuyer sur quelques boutons et même de vérifier les piles, mais la sonde semblait avoir tout simplement laissé tomber et s'être laissé mourir. « Prends les températures au cas où je n'arrive pas à temps, » dit-elle laconiquement à Améthyste, mais l'autre fille creusait encore et ne fit même pas mine de lever les yeux.

Elle alla consulter Perle, qui ne savait rien sur comment réparer les sondes à pH et se contenta de lui en donner une nouvelle, et le temps qu'elle l'ait leur temps pour l'expérience était presque écoulé. Péridot eut tout juste le temps de revenir en trombe à l'arbre et de faire le test de pH. « Tu as pris les mesures, bien sûr, » dit-elle à Améthyste. La Première avait à nouveau ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, le volume assez haut pour que les basses et les percutions filtrent dans l'air, et sa propre feuille de données était pliée et fourrée dans sa poche arrière.

\- Ouais, » répondit-elle rapidement. « Je les mettrai sur le document quand je rentrerai. »

Lorsqu'elles revinrent à la salle de classe et récupérèrent leurs affaires, elles se séparèrent sans un mot. Et dans la tête de Péridot :  _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Est-ce que je l'ai… BLESSÉE ? Je – GAH ! Qui est-ce que ça intéresse ! Pas moi ! Je me fiche d'elle ! Elle n'est que ma partenaire de laboratoire et je ne suis pas lesbienne ! Je ne le suis PAS ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a posé une question aussi stupide ; elle ne sait vraiment pas que ça peut vexer des gens ?! Oh mon Dieu et si elle me déteste eT SI QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE AVAIT ENTENDU oh mon Dieu ils ont sûrement entendu parce qu'ils étaient si proches, punaise, maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis nulle et je vais mourir. Je ne reviendrai plus à l'école. Plus jamais._

Ce n'était pas une vraie prédiction car le jour où Péridot ne viendrait pas à l'école serait le jour où elle serait clouée au lit, en sursit de mort, ou diplômée.

Avec quelques efforts, Péridot parvint à se sortir de la tête ses inquiétudes au sujet d'Améthyste en y mettant les Autres Choses Dont Il Faut S'Inquiéter, comme la fiche de lecture d'été et le diaporama qu'elle allait présenter en septième heure de cours. (C'était sur  _le Guide du Routard Galactique_ , si vous voulez tout savoir, et elle avait apprécié tant l'œuvre que la perspective qu'un tel roman soit utile pour ses futurs examens universitaires.) Heureusement, l'école leur laissait peu de temps pour s'ennuyer, du moins pour la femme studieuse qu'elle était, et lorsque la sonnerie de la fin de la pause-déjeuner sonna et qu'elle se fit entraînée jusqu'à son cours de Mandarin de niveau 3, elle se perdit dans l'encre et le papier.

Et elle resta perdue le reste de l'après-midi, ou du moins, jusqu'à avoir terminé ses devoirs d'algèbre et d'histoire et être passée à la biologie.

On leur avait demandé d'inscrire les données dans un document sur Google Docs afin de ne pas seulement analyser leurs propres données mais celles de la classe entière. Et Péridot avait entré ses données le plus tôt possible, c'est-à-dire pendant son heure de permanence, et lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'Améthyste n'avait pas encore inscrit les siennes, elle n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas eu l'occasion pendant les cours ; beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas d'heures de permanence. Mais il était maintenant six heures du soir et la seule case vide du document était celle d'Améthyste.  _Je… vais juste finir le reste de mes devoirs, et peut-être qu'elle se sera reprise quand j'aurai fini_ , raisonna Péridot. Une page de mandarin, rien en littérature. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, mais le temps qu'elle ait terminé et dîné, qu'elle se soit mise en pyjama et qu'elle ait fait une publication sur son blog, la case de donnée était encore vide et il était huit heures du soir.

 _Salut connasse ! C'est moi-i-i-i-i-i !_  brailla Anxiété.  _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sans les données, hmm ?_  D'abord, raisonna-t-elle, elle allait mettre la faute sur Améthyste. L'irresponsable avait probablement été si occupée à se plaindre qu'elle en avait oublié de rentrer les données ; en y repensant, Péridot aurait été surprise qu'elle ait bel et bien relevé les données. Mais qu'est-ce que Péridot allait faire, elle ?! Elle devait faire des graphiques en fonction du temps pour la moyenne de la classe, et c'était assez facile à faire, mais qu'en était-il des diagrammes en barre de leur groupe ? Mademoiselle Diamant notait à la journée ; demain, si Péridot n'avait pas un graphique complet, elle risquait une mauvaise note ! Et elle ne pouvait pas écrire une conclusion complète sans les données !

Vidalia mettait Octave au lit à cette heure, alors lorsqu'elle passa Péridot ouvrit la porte et demanda son avis. « Ma partenaire ne m'a pas fourni les données nécessaires, ce qui m'empêche de finir ma part du travail, » expliqua-t-elle. « Et maintenant, je ne sais pas si je devrais simplement m'en occuper demain ou le finir sans sa part d'informations. »

La femme blonde s'adossa au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. « Hum, je ne sais pas, Péri. Ça fait des dizaines d'années que je n'ai pas été à l'école ; tu sais ce qui s'est passé. »

Vidalia s'était enfuie de chez elle pendant son année de terminale et n'avait jamais reçu son bac. Il était difficile de la voir comme autre chose que la mère espiègle et innovante qu'elle était maintenant, mais tandis que Crème Fraiche faisait son temps au lycée Vidalia avait souvent commenté les erreurs et expériences similaires qu'étaient les siennes.

\- Je dirais, fais comme tu peux, » Vidalia lui fit un petit sourire et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Péridot – comme l'avait fait Améthyste, mais elle était loin d'être aussi forte. « Les efforts valent mieux que le savoir, et peut être que tu pourras arranger ça si la prof voit que ce n'était pas de ta faute ! »

Péridot rit en imaginant Mademoiselle Diamant aussi complaisante. « Bien sûr. Mais m – merci, madame Yellowtail.

\- Pas de problème ! Et aller, garde la tête haute, gamine, t'es vraiment, vraiment intelligente. Une erreur au labo ne va pas te tuer. »

Elle partit sur ces mots, et Péridot lança un nouveau regard au tableau incomplet sur son ordinateur portable. Une erreur ne plomberait pas sa note… si ?

Stressée, Péridot sortit son cahier de texte et nota de parler à Mademoiselle Diamant – pas demain. Elle attendrait et ce serait de la faute de cette Améthyste. Elle le savait.


	3. Difference Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Difference Maker — NEEDTOBREATHE -

\- C’était quoi, ça ? » demanda Péridot à la seconde où elle entra dans la classe pour la quatrième heure de cours. Elle jeta violemment ses classeurs sur la table. « Où sont les données ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les as pas envoyées ?! »

Améthyste avait sursauté lorsque Péridot avait posé ses affaires, mais sa surprise se changea rapidement en un froncement de sourcils boudeur. « J’étais occupée. »

Sa courte réponse ne suffisait pas – n’étaient-ils pas tous occupés ? « Je m’en moque. » Péridot leva haut le menton pour faire bonne mesure. « Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer et j’attends de toi que tu l’ai rempli. Si j’ai une mauvaise note là-dessus, alors c’est ta faute. »

Les bras de la plus âgée étaient croisés sur sa large poitrine et sa tête baissée, ses cheveux couvraient ses yeux. Sa chevelure partait à des angles étranges ; au niveau des racines, il était facile de voir l’endroit où leur couleur noire naturelle réapparaissait. « Tout le monde n’est pas aussi intelligent et à l’aise que toi, Péridot, » cracha-t-elle. « Arrête d’en faire tout un plat.

\- Je n’en fais pas - ! »

La cloche sonna et des talons-coups-de-feu claquèrent sur le sol, parfaitement à l’heure. « Péridot, _assied-toi_ , » ordonna Mademoiselle Diamant, et ces trois simples mots remplirent l’estomac de Péridot de honte, comme du plomb liquide. Ses joues étaient en feu, c’était certain. _Oh mon Dieu elle me déteste. Elle me déteste vraiment._

\- Oui, madame. » Elle prit place aussi silencieusement que possible.

Apparemment, Mademoiselle Diamant faisait bel et bien le tour de la classe pour noter ceux qui avaient complété leurs tableaux et leurs moyennes, et Péridot avait fait de son mieux pour que les siens aient l’air aussi « complets » que possible, mais les deux cases de données vides juraient comme des taches d’effaceur liquide. Lorsque le professeur arriva à leur table, ce fut avec un seul regard et une marque sur la planchette à pince, et Péridot eu envie de protester en disant que ce n’était pas sa faute mais la pièce était complètement silencieuse et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de lever la voix dans le silence. Péridot ne put que baisser la tête et regarder Mademoiselle Diamant noter les données absentes sur son cahier et celui d’Améthyste. Sa partenaire de laboratoire, à ce qu’il semblait, n’avait pas encore écrit quoi que ce soit dans son cahier de laboratoire.

Cette nuit-là, tandis que Péridot répondait aux questions d’analyse de données et rédigeait la conclusion de l’expérience, elle alla regarder le Google doc partagé une dernière fois pour voir si les données avaient été remplies, et ce n’était pas le cas. Avec cela, c’était plus difficile d’écrire une conclusion complète à l’expérience individuelle et Péridot nota que les données manquantes étaient hors de son contrôle. Peut-être que Mademoiselle Diamant comprendrait. A part pour les données manquantes, le rapport était de bonne qualité, même selon les standards de Péridots, tous les mots rédigés au stylo noir, avec des lettres serrées, laborieuses et régulières qu’elle appelait son écriture, avec chaque tableau coupé et collé de façon symétrique en n’utilisant que le devant de chaque feuille. Un travail d’exception, presque professionnel, gravé en elle par deux années d’école privée catholique et quinze ans de peur panique d’être jugée.

Et lorsqu’elle rendit le rapport Jeudi et le récupéra Vendredi avec un gros **B+, 89%** sur la première page, elle savait exactement pourquoi.

Après la sonnerie, et avant que Mademoiselle Diamant puisse disparaître dans son bureau au fond de la salle, Péridot se leva d’un bond avec son cahier de laboratoire vert dans la main. « Mademoiselle Diamant, je dois vous parler, » éclata Péridot, redressant inconsciemment le dos lorsque les yeux critiques, d’un brun pâle, du professeur approchèrent les siens.

\- Pas maintenant, Péridot, » fut tout ce que la femme dit, levant sa main fine. « Si tu souhaites parler de quelque chose, je serai disponible dans mon bureau après les cours jusqu’à seize heures. 

\- Oh – oui madame. » Du coin de l’œil, Péridot vit Améthyste pousser agressivement sa chaise sous son bureau et, comme sa conversation avec le professeur était terminée, elle se précipita vers la porte avant qu’Améthyste puisse l’atteindre et s’éclipsa.

Pendant la journée de classe, Péridot ne voyait généralement Améthyste que deux fois – une fois en biologie, et une autre dans le couloir entre la sixième et la septième heure. Aujourd’hui, lorsqu’elles se croisèrent (elles marchaient seules, toutes les deux), Améthyste croisa délibérément les yeux de Péridot et soutint son regard jusqu’à ce qu’elles se frôlent en passant, et en résultat, Péridot faillit trébucher sur ses propres lacets. Ce simple contact oculaire avait été très menaçant. Améthyste savait-elle que ce serait à son sujet, cette discussion qu’elle allait avoir avec Allnatt Diamant ? C’était très probable, bordel. Mais il n’y avait rien qu’elle puisse y faire. Améthyste s’était mise dans le pétrin elle-même. _Sa_ faute.

A la dernière sonnerie, Péridot se rendit tout droit à la salle G10 sans s’arrêter pour récupérer son cartable, les bras encore chargés de romans à lire et de cahiers. Et lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte avec son coude et la poussa avec son dos, elle ne vit pas un mais trois professeurs présents pour être témoins de son état de désarrois – Mademoiselle Diamant, Mme Lapis Lazuli et Coach Jaspe tenaient un débat apparemment houleux autour du bureau. Oh, Péridot n’avait pas vraiment vu le visage de Coach Jaspe parce qu’elle tournait le dos à la porte, mais ses cheveux blanc retenus en queue de cheval et sa posture prête au combat la trahissaient tout de suite.

\- … une distraction en classe et une nuisance en général pour tous ceux qui s’adressent à elle, » disait Mademoiselle Diamant, du moins de ce qu’avait entendu Péridot. Elle lui jeta un regard lorsque Péridot entra, puis en revint à parler avec Lazuli et Jaspe. « Elle refuse de m’obéir. Si vous souhaitez que votre fille demeure dans ma classe, alors tout nouvel acte de malveillance de sa part sera de _votre_ responsabilité. J’en ai déjà parlé avec le doyen. »

\- Malachite ne nous écoute pas non plus, Allnatt, » grogna Jaspe en retour. « La dernière dispute entre elle et nous s’est finie avec une dent cassée de mon côté. Peut-être qu’elle fait la peste insolente avec _vous_ , mais vous êtes la seule avec qui elle ne jouera pas les gros bras. »

Mademoiselle Diamant jeta un regard à Lapis Lazuli, qui se curait les ongles et faisait une bulle avec son chewing-gum bleu. Alors _ça_ , voir un professeur mâcher de la gomme, c’était bizarre, mais Lazuli avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses bizarres dans l’espace d’une semaine (incluant mais non limitées à faire des gaufres pour toute la classe pendant le cours, donner une leçon toute entière avec un accent australien impeccable, mettre un coussin péteur sur la chaise d’un élève, et raccourcir le mot Mésopotamie par Mespot). Et Lazuli était une dure, s’il fallait la qualifier. « J’en doute, » dit Mademoiselle Diamant avant de récupérer un dossier jaune sur son bureau. « Et Péridot, est-ce que tu vas rester là jusqu’à ce que la cloche sonne demain, ou est-ce que tu avais quelque chose à dire ? »

Jaspe et Lazuli se retournèrent vers Péridot qui se sentit soudain très petite sous le regard de tant de professeurs. « Je… » Elle déglutit et son regard voyagea entre Mademoiselle Diamant et les deux autres. Lazuli souffla une autre bulle bleue et la perça d’une dent blanche et tranchante.

Remplie d’une soudaine assurance, Péridot prit une profonde inspiration, gonfla la poitrine et poursuivit. « Mademoiselle Diamant, si je n’interromps rien –

\- On a la même discussion presque tous les jours, » intervint sèchement Mme. Lazuli, mais Mademoiselle Diamant l’incita au silence avec un regard furieux.

\- Pas en ce moment. De quoi s’agit-il ? »

Il faisait plus froid que jamais dans la salle de classe et Péridot passa d’un pied sur l’autre, et remarquant qu’elle était gênée par sa charge, Mademoiselle Diamant lui désigna les tables des élèves et autorisa Péridot à poser ses affaires. « Je suis inquiète pour mon travail de laboratoire, » dit Péridot à son professeur. « Ma partenaire de laboratoire a été incapable de faire la minimum de sa part de travail et n’a pas pu rassembler les données pour l’analyse de l’expérience de groupe. A cause de son incapacité, j’ai perdu des points sur mon devoir, et je demande respectueusement que de nouvelles accommodations soient faites pour prévenir ce genre d’incidents à l’avenir. »

Jaspe et Lazuli échangèrent un regard clairement confus, mais Mademoiselle Diamant se contenta de hocher la tête et de tourner son regard perçant vers un dossier. « Tu me demandes de te changer de place ? »

Malgré l’air conditionné qui tournait à plein régime dans la pièce, la chaleur du soulagement envahit Péridot – elle n’aurait pas à faire sa demande directement. Mademoiselle Diamant savait ce qu’elle voulait. Peut-être avait-elle-même déjà arrangé une nouvelle place… « Oui, madame. Améthyste refuse absolument de coopérer avec moi, me pose des questions inappropriées, et n’a même pas essayé de remplir une fraction du travail. 

\- Quel genre de questions inappropriées ? » s’immisça Lazuli et sa tête aux cheveux bleus dans la conversation. Jaspe pouffa dans sa barbe et Mademoiselle Diamant fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis certaine que vous avez mieux à faire, toutes les deux. »

Les deux autres professeurs ignorèrent cependant le professeur de biologie, et le détecteur automatique de manières-de-satisfaire-un-professeur de Péridot la poussait déjà à répondre. « Eh bien, d’abord elle m’a obligée à manger quand Melle. Perle ne regardait pas, et ensuite elle m’a posé des questions sur ma… sexualité. »

Il était temps qu’elle se rende compte qu’elle s’adressait à un couple de mères lesbiennes et à une femme qui préfèrerait sûrement épouser une colonie bactérienne plutôt que n’importe quel être humain, et choisit sagement de ne pas développer le sujet.

\- De manière générale, son comportement est inutilement lascif et anarchique à un point que je ne peux pas supporter, et je demande poliment à être transférée. »

Mademoiselle Diamant leva le menton, ce qui lui donnait l’air encore plus grande. Elle faisait huit centimètres de plus que Jaspe avec ses talons, alors ça ne faisait même pas une vrai différence. Elle ne souriait pas, mais elle n’avait pas l’air en _colère_. Oh, oh, elle allait dire oui – même après une mauvaise première impression, Mademoiselle Diamant l’appréciait encore. Péridot expira.

Puis, très simplement, elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta demande. Toi et Améthyste resterez partenaires pour le reste de l’année. »

Si l’âme d’une personne pouvait quitter son corps sans la tuer, ce serait à peu près ce que Péridot ressentait après cette révélation, la laissant sans l’arme à double-tranchant/couverture protectrice d’Anxiété et avec rien d’autre que sa colère. Elle inspira et expira rapidement, secoua la tête et essaya de se souvenir de ce que Mademoiselle Diamant avait dit exactement. « Quoi ?! Non, non, non, il faut que vous me laissiez changer de groupe ! C’est une – c’est une sauvageonne et –

\- Et je ne supporte pas mieux sa présence que toi. » Mademoiselle Diamant passa derrière le bureau et ramassa un dossier, ses doigts minces fouillant les papiers. Sa parole était claire et délibérée et tout en elle disait _Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus_. « Améthyste a été dans ma classe beaucoup trop longtemps parce qu’elle ne peut pas être maîtrisée par l’autorité. Elle a besoin du soutien de ses pairs. Je lui ai recommandé un professeur particulier une fois, mais nous avons compris qu’elle réagit mieux aux personnes de son âge.

\- Alors vous – vous attendez de _moi_ que je la surveille ? » bredouilla Péridot. « Mais ce n’est pas juste ! Je dois m’occuper de mes propres notes et –

\- Et c’est pour cela que je te le demande, Péridot, » l’interrompit Mademoiselle Diamant calmement. Voire… voire délicatement. Péridot pouvait presque croire que le professeur ne voulait vraiment que son bien. Elle joignit ses mains couvertes de joyaux devant elle. « Améthyste est créative mais a besoin d’une assistance intellectuelle ; tu es intelligente mais tu manques de créativité. De plus, j’ai rencontré la personne chargée de ton dossier – » (Péridot grimaça intérieurement – elle n’aimait penser à cette personne.) « … qui m’a informée de ton parcours académique remarquable. Tu es la seule dans cette classe qui soit capable de prendre une telle responsabilité tout en maintenant le niveau de ses notes. Elle pourrait n’avoir besoin d’une implication directe qu’en classe. Cependant, si vous avez besoin de faire d’autres arrangements, comme des cours particuliers en-dehors de l’école, alors cela serait entièrement à elle et à toi de vous arranger. »

Cela semblait bien raisonnable, et la colère de Péridot commençait à retomber. Mais elle n’aimait toujours pas l’idée de devoir payer le prix dans le cas où Améthyste ne comprendrait pas. Elle se frotta le bras. « Mais… Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle m’écouterait ? Et si elle ne m’écoutait pas ; est-ce que je vais encore perdre des points ?

\- Tu ne perdras pas de points sur les travaux individuels, mais pour les devoirs de laboratoires et de groupes, tu ne peux pas rejeter la faute des parties incomplètes sur elle. Péridot, écoute. »

Elle n’écoutait pas très bien avant, à dire vrai. Mademoiselle Diamant désigna les deux autres adultes présentes, qui avaient été si silencieuses qu’elles auraient pu ne pas être dans la pièce du tout. Mme. Lazuli passa d’un pied sur l’autre, perça une bulle et sourit à Coach Jaspe, qui soupira.

-Vous voulez parler de - » La grande femme hispanique fronça les sourcils et Mademoiselle Diamant hocha la tête.

\- Malheureusement, j’ai enseigné assez longtemps pour avoir connu ces deux démones dans mon cours avancé, » expliqua-t-elle. Péridot ne le savait pas ; le visage plutôt lisse de la femme cachait bien son âge. « Elles étaient dans la même situation, et ne n’ai pas agi différemment dans leur cas que dans le tien.

\- La même situation, _mon cul_ , » grommela Lapis Lazuli. « Jaspe nous a menottées ensembles pour qu’on finisse une conclusion dans les temps.

\- Je crois me souvenir que c’est TOI qui a avalé la clef, » grogna Coach Jaspe en réponse, ce à quoi Lazuli se contenta de faire son plus large sourire et de lui donner un coup de coude.

\- Eh, ouais. Mais regarde un peu ça : elle a fait l’armée, j’ai fini deuxième de l’état d’Iowa avec des diplômes en biologie marine et en histoire du monde, nous sommes mariées avec une parfaite petite famille. Et elles vécurent heureuses à jamais. »

\- Je ne veux _pas_ dire que vous devriez former ce genre de relation, » dit Mademoiselle Diamant, coupant les protestations dégoûtées de Jaspe. « Je te demande simplement de travailler avec nous, Péridot, pas contre nous. Ma salle de classe n’est pas le lieu idéal pour un perfectionnisme égoïste ou pour de piètres disputes interpersonnelles. Nous ne sommes là que pour apprendre les leçons et finir l’année, et puisque ta camarade de classe a échoué à ces deux niveaux, j’ai besoin d’une élève compétente pour l’aider. Tu comprends ? »

Péridot ne savait pas quoi dire. Au lieu de la sauver, son professeur, d’une manière cruelle et négligée, l’avait condamnée – elle ne pourrait jamais discipliner Améthyste sans devenir folle. N’était-ce pas ce qu’elle venait de dire ? Ne venait-elle pas de _dire_ que la raison pour laquelle elles ne pouvaient pas être partenaires, c’était parce qu’Améthyste ne l’écouterait pas ? Sans compter que Péridot n’avait aucune aptitude sociale, qu’elle n’aimait pas nécessairement la biologie, ou qu’elle avait du mal à expliquer sa manière de réfléchir aux autres, surtout en ce qui concernait ses aptitudes sociales. Elle était encore hantée par le fait qu’elle avait peut-être dit quelque chose qui l’avait dévaluée aux yeux d’Améthyste ce mardi – _de quoi s’agissait-il ?! De quoi ?!?!_ Impossible de dire plus. Ce n’était pas si facile de l’ignorer simplement parce qu’elle n’aimait pas Améthyste – même si elle n’était pas aussi intelligente, Améthyste était apparemment plus sociable, et clairement plus à l’aise en public. Elle ne trébuchait pas sur ses propres lacets, et les gens ne ricanaient pas lorsque cela arrivait, elle ne déboulait pas dans la cafétéria pour se mettre accidentellement dans la mauvaise file, elle ne faisait pas régulièrement tomber ses affaires de son bureau et ne grognait pas en essayant de les ramasser pendant que tout le monde regardait. Si on la regardait, c’était parce qu’elle avait une jolie tenue. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour savoir qu’on ne dérange pas quelqu’un de plus haut sur l’échelle sociale pour l’ignorer ensuite, et pas besoin d’anxiété pour savoir que Péridot avait merdé.

Mais elle ne dit rien de tout cela. A la place, Péridot se força à sourire docilement et récupéra ses affaires. « Oui, madame. Je comprends. »

Elle apprit plus tard que Mademoiselle Diamant lisait les mensonges comme dans un livre ouvert, et que c’était pour cela qu’elle inclina son menton pointu. Mais elle fit tout de même un geste de la main et la renvoya avec un « N’as-tu pas un transport en commun à prendre ? » et Péridot lui obéit, se précipitant vers la porte avec la tête rentrée et en murmurant automatiquement des mercis, pardon d’avoir gâché votre temps.

Les couloirs, après tant de temps depuis la sonnerie, étaient presque vides et ses chaussures encore neuves résonnaient contre le sol carrelé et les murs de parpaing. A part ça, l’école était presque silencieuse, et dans le silence les pensées de Péridot étaient très très bruyantes. Elle ne serait jamais capable de faire ça ; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se démener pour quelqu’un d’autre. _Je ne ferai que le strict minimum. Je m’assurerai que nous recueillions les données dont j’ai besoin, et elle se débrouillera pour le reste des expériences. Heheh, comme ça j’aurai ce dont j’ai besoin ET je ferai ce que Mademoiselle Diamant m’a dit de faire !_ Mais il y avait un problème là aussi – Mademoiselle Diamant l’avait regardée avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la _confiance_. Et si elle voulait qu’Améthyste réussisse ? Et si – et si en n’essayant pas d’aider Améthyste, Péridot trahissait Mademoiselle Diamant ? Et si Améthyste avait bel et bien besoin de soutien ? Et si elle… faisait du mal à Améthyste ?

 _Pfft ! On s’en fiche de ce qu’elle ressent ! C’est qu’une punk !_ essaya-t-elle de se dire, se blotissant dans la force derrière ces mots. Oh, mais il n’y avait aucune puissance en eux. Le visage en feu, Péridot tendit la main vers sa bouteille d’eau pour se distraire.

Sauf qu’elle ne l’avait pas.

Argh, elle avait dû la laisser dans la salle de classe de Mademoiselle Diamant lorsqu’elle avait posé ses affaires. Hésitante, Péridot se demanda si elle devrait retourner la chercher ou pas – les bus allaient bientôt partir et elle n’avait toujours pas récupéré son sac à dos, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre sa bouteille d’eau. Et Vidalia pouvait toujours venir la chercher ; elle faisait les courses le vendredi de toute façon alors elle serait dans le coin. Tout de même… elle se sentait très en colère contre elle-même à l’idée de faire venir Vidalia jusqu’ici pour la récupérer et lui donner ce genre de souci. _Argh argh argh argh argh – GAH !_

Par la fenêtre de la cafétéria, en passant, elle vit la rangée de bus commencer à bouger. Trop tard – elle avait inconsciemment ouvert la bouche comme pour les appeler mais le bruit l’avait quittée avant qu’elle ait pu le produire. Elle jura et fit demi-tour, elle n’avait plus le choix n’est-ce pas, et remonta les escaliers en tapant des pieds jusqu’à la salle G10.

Et elle aurait poussé la porte et déboulé à l’intérieur si elle n’avait pas vu ce qu’elle vit ou entendu ce qu’elle entendit à l’intérieur.

Coach Jaspe et Mme. Lazuli étaient partis, du moins à ce qu’il lui semblait voir par la petite fenêtre dans la porte, mais Mademoiselle Diamant n’était pas partie. Et il y avait une autre élève à la place de Péridot, debout, la tête penchée et ses bras épais croisés devant elle, d’épais cheveux lavande tombant pour cacher ses yeux. Elle se tenait un peu sur le côté, si bien qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir Péridot à moins de tourner la tête à gauche, et à ce qu’il semblait, Améthyste Espina n’avait aucune envie de lever la tête.

\- Je sais, » disait-elle, la colère et la honte mêlées dans ses mots. « C’est juste que j’avais mon entraînement, puis j’avais du travail, et le temps que je rentre - »

Mademoiselle Diamant l’interrompit, d’une voix étonnamment froide et tranchante. « Je ne peux plus accepter ce genre d’excuses, Améthyste. Tu as fait le choix de prendre ces responsabilités, alors j’attends de toi que tu les gères de façon à ce qu’elles n’interfèrent pas avec ta scolarité. »

Améthyste leva soudainement la tête. « Mais ça n’a rien à voir ! Je peux les gérer, c’est juste qu’après l’école j’en peux plus et mes yeux n’en peuvent plus non plus et –

\- Je ne t’entends pas te plaindre à ton coach de lutte que tes soi-disant « handicaps » et « maladies mentales » te fatiguent trop. Je n’accepterai plus d’excuses pour un travail négligé.

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, » grommela Améthyste. Elle s’était à nouveau réfugiée dans ses épaules tordues et sa tête basse.

\- Dans le même temps, » poursuivit Mademoiselle Diamant, comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, « si tu as vraiment des difficultés, j’ai parlé à ta partenaire Péridot au sujet d’une aide un peu plus spécifique. Je suis sûre que tu te souviens de toute l’aide que t’as apportée Lavulite à ce sujet l’année dernière, mais je t’assure que Péridot sera un bien meilleur professeur. Du moment que tu coopères avec elle, je n’aurai pas à te revoir l’année prochaine. »

Améthyste ne répondit pas, se contentant de gratter sa chaussure sale contre le sol.

\- Améthyste ? Est-ce que tu comprends ? Suis-je claire ?

\- Limpide, » grommela-t-elle. « C’est juste que… »

Le professeur se figea. « Quoi ? 

\- Je… »

Les mains de la fille serrèrent ses bras sombres si fort que lorsqu’elle les en arracha, il y avait des marques blanches là où étaient ses doigts. Sa voix trembla.

\- Je fais ce que je peux, vraiment. Désolée. 

\- Tu allais dire quelque chose ?

\- Je… Non. Oubliez ça. »

Elle recula et se dirigea vers la porte, déclenchant automatiquement la panique _oh mon Dieu elle va se rendre compte que j’ai écouté aux portes_ qui vient naturellement à tout enfant auquel on cache régulièrement des choses. Péridot hoqueta involontairement et fila dans la première direction vers laquelle son instinct la poussa, vers la droite, mais par-là elle _s’éloignait_ des escaliers et s’enfonçait dans le couloir incriminant. Au désespoir, elle se jeta sur le casier le plus proche et fit semblant d’essayer de l’ouvrir, laissant presque tomber ses livres en même temps, et réussit à prendre une posture normale et satisfaisante pile au moment où la porte de la salle G10 s’ouvrait.

Avec sa transgression, lorsque Péridot leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard d’Améthyste. « Gah - ! » glapit-elle. Puis elle redressa le dos et tâcha d’avoir l’air digne. « Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Les yeux sombres et perçants d’Améthyste se posèrent sur son visage, puis sur les livres qui glissaient de ses bras. Puis elle haussa les épaules, fourra ses mains vides dans ses poches et descendit les escaliers au trot.

Même après qu’elle soit partie, Péridot sentait ses joues brûler à nouveau et extériorisa sa frustration en tapant du pied. Puis, pleine de honte et de regret, elle déboula dans la salle G10, attrapa sa bouteille d’eau et n’écouta pas un commentaire de Mademoiselle Diamant, sans vraiment faire exprès mais parce qu’elle avait déjà perçu la quantité d’humour cassant qu’il contenait et décida qu’il valait mieux ne pas avoir entendu. Même après avoir quitté la salle de classe et jeté un œil aux alentours pour voir qu’Améthyste n’était plus en vue, elle prit quand même un autre chemin pour descendre et prit son temps pour réduire ses chances de croiser la jeune fille dans les couloirs. Avec le même soin, elle appela Vidalia et demanda à ce qu’elle vienne la chercher à l’école. Heureusement, elle ne croisa personne qu’elle connût, Vidalia n’était pas en colère contre elle et ne fit même pas mine d’être énervée (Vidalia était souvent comme ça, en fait, mais Péridot avait perdu depuis longtemps sa foi en les adultes), et elle n’avait rien oublié d’autre.

Pourtant ses joues étaient encore en feu, quelle que soit la quantité d’eau qu’elle prélevait de sa bouteille, elle ne pouvait pas satisfaire ce manque en elle, et elle se sentait tellement, tellement petite. Comment pouvait-elle se contenter d’abandonner Améthyste après ce qu’elle venait d’entendre ?

Elle n’aimait pas ça, parce que pour une fois, elle n’avait aucune idée d’où elle allait.


	4. Oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Oh No! — Marina and the Diamonds -
> 
> "One track mind, one track heart  
> If I fail, I'll fall apart;  
> Maybe this is all a test —  
> 'Cause I feel like I'm the worst,  
> So I always act like I'm the best!"
> 
> "Esprit à piste unique, coeur à piste unique  
> Si je rate, je m'écroule;  
> Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un test -  
> Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être la pire,  
> Alors je fais toujours semblant d'être la meilleure!"

Lorsque Péridot arriva à sa quatrième heure de cours, ce Lundi, Améthyste avait apporté un deuxième cahier sur lequel était inscrit en grosses lettres mauves « LABO ». À toutes fins pratiques, il avait l’air complètement neuf. « Mademoiselle Diamant a dit que j’avais jusqu’à demain pour recevoir ma part de la note de laboratoire, » dit-elle d’un air absent. Péridot hocha la tête d’un air tout aussi absent.

- Oui, » fut tout ce qu’elle put dire. L’échange tendu suggérait fortement que Péridot n’était peut-être pas aussi douée pour espionner qu’elle le croyait.

- Euh… J’ai mon cahier. Je pourrais… t’aider, à un moment, » ahhh, oui, elle se félicita d’avoir pris la parole deux fois de suite. Quel courage. Améthyste n’en pensait pas grand-chose, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Comme tu veux, j’imagine. Tu manges quand ?

\- Huh ? Oh. Service B ; et toi ?

\- C. Mais j’ai pas d’heures de perm. Après les cours, peut-être ? »

Déjà – Je _n’ai_ pas d’heures de perm, ensuite – après les cours, alors qu’elle avait d’autres devoirs à faire, seule avec Améthyste. Elle se sentirait plus en sécurité en perdant une heure dans les rues d’un ghetto. Mais elle s’entendit répondre oui malgré tout. Le maquillage d’Améthyste, depuis son brillant à lèvres jusqu’à son eyeliner, était parfait et rendait Péridot un peu jalouse.

\- Ça a l’air raisonnable. Où et quand est-ce qu’un rendez-vous te conviendrait ? »

Améthyste était sur le point de répondre lorsque la cloche sonna et Mademoiselle Diamant entra à nouveau pile à l’heure, lui coupant la parole. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et articula, _Attend une seconde_ , sans un bruit avant de griffonner quelque chose dans son cahier. Lorsque le professeur lui tourna le dos pour écrire sur le tableau blanc, Améthyste déchira le morceau de papier et le fit glisser vers Péridot. Cette dernière le cacha avec précautions derrière sa pile de livres et fit semblant de prendre des notes alors qu’elle lisait.

_j’habite au 100 cour rosewood ., viens vers 18h ? j’ai lutte après les cours jusqu’à 17h30. Mon num c’est 815 555 6467 si t’as besoin d’autre chose, moi ou perle on peut t’emmener si besoin_

Son écriture était large, ronde, et aurait pu être soignée, mais la taille des lettres variait et Améthyste ne semblait pas avoir appréhendé le concept d’espace entre les mots. Péridot se retrouva à suivre de l’index, encore et encore, l’encre violette qui avait bavé sur le mot _besoin_. Améthyste était gauchère, c’était pour cela que l’encre bavait, mais pourquoi les lettres étaient-elles comme ça ? Cela semblait même moins négligé qu’involontaire, comme si l’écriture faisait cela d’elle-même.

Elle fourra le mot dans sa poche et, lorsque Mademoiselle Diamant leur tourna le dos à nouveau, hocha la tête en direction d’Améthyste.

* * *

 

Le mot refit une apparition alors qu’elle montait dans le bus avec Steven et fouillait ses poches à la recherche de ses écouteurs. Par mégarde, il lui échappa et le petit garçon l’attrapa pour elle avec un sourire. « Oups ! Tiens. 

\- Oh… Merci. » Elle le récupéra mais ses yeux s’étaient promenés dessus et remarquèrent quelque chose d’écrit dessus.

\- Alors… C’est pour quoi ? »

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Steven de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas, mais Péridot était occupée à prévoir tout ce qu’elle avait à faire et n’en pensa pas grand-chose. « Une amie que je dois retrouver après les cours. Je vais être son… Professeur particulier. » La formule avait l’air étrange, mais puissante. Steven était stupéfié.

\- Tu vas être le professeur particulier d’Améthyste ? C’est trop cool !

\- Améthyste - » Péridot se reprit. « Attend, tu connais Améthyste ? »

Steven hocha la tête. « Ouais ! Je connais cette adresse. Améthyste est ma grande sœur. C’est elle qui m’amène en voiture, le matin ! »

En voilà une information, et Péridot ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Déjà, Steven et Améthyste ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Améthyste était clairement hispanique, et s’il lui fallait deviner, elle dirait que Steven était métis asiatique. « Je… vois. 

\- Ouais ! Oh, eh, si tu veux, comme on prend le même bus tu pourrais juste venir à la maison maintenant et faire tes devoirs là. C’est un endroit parfait pour étudier, genre Perle peut te faire un en-cas équilibré, et elle connaît toutes les bonnes musiques qui aident à apprendre. Parfois, quand Améthyste étudie, elle joue même du piano elle-même !

\- Vraiment, » dit Péridot, pas vraiment impressionnée.

Steven ne s’en rendit pas compte. « Oh, ouais, elle est très douée. Et on peut te faire à diner, comme ça tu peux rester jusqu’à ce que t’aies besoin de rentrer ! »

Il n’avait pas tort – se rendre directement au lieu de résidence de Steven lui ferait gagner beaucoup de temps. « Ahhh… D’accord, alors. J’informe ma tutrice et je viens avec toi. Merci. 

\- C’est cool, Raoul. »

Ils partagèrent un morceau de sandwich sur le chemin, en parlant de techniques de Pokémon. Steven se fit un plaisir d’expliquer au chauffeur le nouvel arrangement lorsque Péridot ne descendit pas à son arrêt, et le temps qu’ils arrivent chez lui, il était déjà quatre heures et le bus tout entier s’était vidé depuis un bon moment. Péridot surveillait la route avec attention – quoiqu’elle n’ait pas été en ville très longtemps, elle n’avait jamais entendu parler de la cour Rosewood, et maintenant elle savait pourquoi. La cour Rosewood semblait être une propriété privée. A partir du quartier où elle vivait, le bus prit la rue principale et entra dans un autre quartier, plus ancien, où Péridot savait qu’il ne vivait que des citoyens à la retraite et des jardiniers très bizarres. (Elle le savait parce que les services sociaux l’avaient accidentellement amenée dans ce quartier au lieu de la maison de Vidalia, et qu’il avaient passé tout un après-midi à frapper aux portes et à se faire insulter du regard par des personnes âgées aux visages flétris.) Dans ce quartier, le dernier élève à part eux deux descendit, et le bus tourna à l’angle d’un petit cul-de-sac vide bien particulier avec un portail en fer forgé tout au bout.

Steven s’était débrouillé pour prendre la main de Péridot lorsqu’elle ne regardait pas, et la mena avec une grande courtoisie hors du bus, à travers un chemin de galets blancs étrangement bien entretenu, et jusqu’au portail de fer. Comme s’il le faisait tous les jours, ce qui était probablement le cas, le gamin fit tourner une petite clef dorée dans la serrure et la porte s’ouvrit silencieusement lorsqu’il la poussa, donnant à Péridot l’accès à, peut-être, la plus grande maison qu’elle eût jamais vu. « Bon… On y est ! » sourit Steven. La mâchoire de Péridot était grande ouverte.

La maison, si on pouvait l’appeler ainsi, ressemblait plus à un château qu’à autre chose. Les murs, le toit, les grands piliers alignés sur le large porche étaient tous d’un blanc immaculé, les ornements étaient rose pâle et faisaient merveille pour mettre la maison en valeur. Les jardins étaient impeccables, chaque buisson taillé de la même forme anormalement ronde, avec des rosiers roses en fleur partout. Le style d’architecture était ancien mais bien préservé. Une petite fontaine glougloutait joyeusement et il y avait un parfait petit arbre avec une balançoire, probablement celle de Steven. Péridot se surprit à fixer l’ensemble du regard – elle n’avait jamais autant approché une maison aussi haute.

\- Toi – et Améthyste – vous _vivez_ là ? »

Il hocha la tête et la tira vers la porte. Les marches étaient en pierre et les portes, doublées de chêne avec de formidables heurtoirs en cuivre. Il utilisa une clef différente pour celle-ci.

\- Je croyais qu’Améthyste vivait sous un pont, » dit-elle à Steven, ce qui le fit rire. Wow… Elle n’avait encore jamais été dans une maison avec un sol en marbre.

\- Perle ! Je suis rentré ! » appela Steven en menant Péridot à travers les larges couloirs – ils irradiaient une aura qui faisait décidément penser à un conte de fée, avec ce riche papier peint magenta, cet élégant chandelier de cristal, ces lampes ornées d’or et ce miroir qu’elle jurerait fait d’argent pur. Elle secoua la tête pour quitter sa transe et se concentra sur la femme en face d’elle, qui était sortie de nulle part avec un iPad dans les mains.

\- Bonjour Steven – Oh, qui est-ce ? »

Steven fit les présentations : Perle, Péridot. Péridot, Perle. La femme n’avait en réalité rien à voir avec Perle, la stagiaire de Mademoiselle Diamant ; alors que la Perle de Diamant était une Italienne sarcastique, cette Perle était indienne, portait un bindi bleu sur son front et était aussi proche d’une mère qu’il était possible de l’être sans être la vraie mère de Steven. Elle emmena Steven et Péridot dans une cuisine qui étincelait de plans de travail en quartz et d’acier immaculé, les fit asseoir à la table de la cuisine et commença à couper des pommes en tranches. (Fuji pour Steven et Golden Delicious pour Péridot, oui, ils avaient différentes sortes ; c’était quoi, l’histoire entre cette famille et les pommes ?) D’où elle était assise, Péridot avait une vue partielle de la cathédrale qui servait de salon, où se trouvait un piano demi-queue qui brillait comme un sou neuf.

\- Euh, Mademoiselle Perle, » dit Péridot tandis que Perle plaçait une assiette de pommes au yaourt devant elle. A ces mots, la femme parut surprise et replaça une mèche de cheveux brun sombre derrière son oreille. Elle portait des perles roses en guise de boucles d’oreilles.

\- Oui ?

\- Êtes-vous… » Elle hésita. « … Irritée de ma présence dans la cuisine ? Je peux me mettre ailleurs. 

\- Oh non, cela ne fait rien ! Fait comme chez toi, Péridot. Nous dînons dans la salle à manger d’habitude, de toute façon. »

Péridot s’aperçut que ses doigts couraient sur la table, qui était en chêne poli. Très chère, surtout avec les chaises rembourrées assorties. Il était difficile de croire que Perle soit si… tranquille à l’idée de la laisser faire ses devoirs ici, dans un si bel endroit, surtout lorsque Steven courut jouer ailleurs et que la femme se rendit dans la salle à manger, la laissant seule.

Les notes hypnotiques des Arabesques de Debussy flottèrent dans la cuisine, tirant un soupir involontaire de la bouche de Péridot. Autant suivre le mouvement ; c’était un endroit plutôt paisible. En une heure et demi, Péridot termina ses devoirs d’algèbre et de mandarin, ne laissant qu’une page de biologie qu’elle pensait faire avec Améthyste.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Le claquement de tongs bon marché résonna dans les couloirs élégants. « Améthyste, ton amie est dans la cuisine ! » appela Perle sans interrompre son interprétation impeccable de Rêverie L. 68.

Tandis que Péridot se levait tant bien que mal, Améthyste entra nonchalamment dans la cuisine avec un large sac de gym noir sur l’épaule. Elle n’avait pas l’air moins complaisante et négligée que d’habitude, mais dans un débardeur taché de sueur, des minishorts et un énorme chignon en pagaille qui laissaient peu à l’imagination, ses membres épais et bronzés faisaient un effet militaire tout-juste-sortie-d’une-bataille qui faisait se serrer et trembler quelque chose tout en fond d’elle-même. La dernière chose qu’elle voulait serait d’être renversée sur la table de la cuisine. _Soit gentille_ , se rappela-t-elle.

\- Euh, salut. » Améthyste, naturellement, fut celle qui brisa le silence.

\- Améthyste ! Oui, » répondit Péridot un peu trop vite, et elle grimaça. Améthyste ne parut pas le remarquer tandis qu’elle lâchait ses sacs sur une chaise et attaquait le garde-manger de la taille d’un dressing. « Ton petit… _ahem_ , frère, Steven, a proposé de m’accompagner ici après les cours. Je suppose que le programme est de terminer ton cahier de laboratoire d’abord, et si nécessaire de faire nos autres devoirs ensuite ? »

La plus âgée réapparut avec un sac de chips. « Ça me va, j’imagine. Dis, ça te dérange pas si je prends une douche et que je me change d’abord ? Tu peux tout préparer, ou faire comme t’as besoin. Toutes mes affaires sont dans mon sac à dos. »

Eh bien… Péridot ne voyait pas pourquoi Améthyste ne pouvait pas sortir ses affaires elle-même, mais l’autre fille trottinait déjà hors de vue dans le couloir et Péridot se retrouva sans arguments. Améthyste devait simplement être fatiguée. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Cette attitude elle-même rendait cependant Péridot perplexe ; est-ce qu’elle ne venait pas de grommeler dans sa barbe à quel point elle en voulait à la plus âgée ? Tout de même. Il y avait quelque chose chez les gens populaires, surtout ceux qui étaient aussi populaires qu’Améthyste, qui vous donnait envie de leur faire plaisir. Etait-ce sa façon de s’habiller ? De parler ? Ce n’était pas comme si Péridot avait essayé de lui prouver quoi que ce soit à elle ou son groupe d’amis (elle ne savait même pas si Améthyste _avait_ des amis) mais quoi qu’il en soit, ça lui filait ce mélange inconfortable d’inhérente infériorité et de supériorité mêlées et elle n’arrivait pas à faire le tri.

Elle ouvrit son cahier de laboratoire et tendit le bras vers le sac d’Améthyste. Perle était entrée dans la cuisine à un moment.

\- Péridot, il y aura de la tarte au poulet pour le diner. Est-ce que ça ira ? Est-ce que tu as des allergies ? »

Elle lui répondit que non, mais merci d’avoir demandé Mademoiselle Perle.

Améthyste redescendit les escaliers au moment où Perle commençait à émincer les légumes pour la tarte et cinq bonnes minutes après que Péridot ait fini de tout installer ( Les affaires d’Améthyste étaient placées stratégiquement au bout de la table à un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degrés par rapport aux affaires de Péridot de façon à décourager Améthyste de se contenter de recopier le devoir de Péridot, et peut-être aussi parce que s’asseoir trop près d’elle réveillait cette sensation qu’elle n’aimait pas, comme si quelque chose se serrait et tremblait). Elle ne portait maintenant pas plus de vêtements que plus tôt, seulement un débardeur, des shorts de pyjama, des pieds nus et une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Son visage semblait plus rond et en meilleur santé qu’avant, sans maquillage, à dire vrai, plus… vivant. Lorsqu’elle s’assit et détacha sa serviette, laissant ses cheveux mouillés tomber en cascade sur ses épaules pleines de taches de rousseur, une subtile odeur d’orange et d’autre chose d’agréable parvint à Péridot.

\- Alors, j’imagine qu’on peut commencer. » Améthyste prit son crayon. Péridot secoua la tête et redressa le dos. 

\- Euh, oui. Bien sûr. »

Il semblait qu’Améthyste ait bel et bien fait, en fait, une tentative de compte-rendu de laboratoire, mais si on l’en croyait elle avait perdu le modèle. Péridot lui demanda, eh bien, n’as-tu pas déjà suivi ce cours et Améthyste répondit que bah, ouais, mais tu te souviendrais de tout après les vacances d’été, toi, et Péridot dit bien sûr, je pourrais en avoir besoin plus tard et Améthyste termina la conversation sur c’est parce que t’es une intello. Péridot l’ignora. Elle avait rapidement compris à quel point l’enseignement était un travail ardu et s’adaptait avec des techniques sorties tout droit de l’école catholique de la famille n°5 – aider avec le modèle, mais obliger Améthyste à réfléchir seule sur ce qu’elle mettait dans chaque case. La frapper avec des règles si elle se dissipait (pas trop fort). Titres, partenaire, durée, procédure. Application, objectif, hypothèse. Variable dépendante, variable indépendante, constantes, inconnues, groupe de contrôle. Pour la table de données, Péridot autorisa Améthyste à recopier la sienne, mais surtout parce qu’elles manquaient de temps et parce que le diner était prêt. « Nous ferons les questions d’analyse et la conclusion plus tard, » dit Péridot à son « élève » en fermant son cahier et en le poussant proprement de côté. « Ce n’était pas si dur, si ? »

Améthyste haussa les épaules et étira ses bras, laissant ses cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait vraiment de beaux cheveux – en une demi-heure, ils avaient presque fini de sécher malgré leur épaisseur, et les touffes pleines et les boucles qui encadraient son visage invitaient les mains à y courir. Il n’y avait rien de subjectif là-dedans. « Je sais pas. Tu manges avec nous ou pas ? »

Une réponse positive. Elle suivit Améthyste à travers les larges couloirs d’argent jusqu’à la « salle à manger », une autre de ces pièces au plafond ridiculement haut, au sol de marbre et au chandelier de cristal. Au-dessus de la place d’honneur vide était accroché un portrait à la peinture à l’huile d’une très belle femme. Il y avait déjà trois personnes présentes – Perle, qui installait la tarte au poulet au milieu de la table, Steven, et une femme noire au visage neutre qui portait ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme de karaté et des lunettes noires sportives. Péridot réussit à se retrouver coincée entre Steven et Améthyste directement en face de la karateka. Malgré les assiettes en porcelaine de Chine décorées d’arabesques et des couverts remarquables qu’elle jurerait faits d’argent véritable, la seule chose dans cette pièce dont Péridot n’arrivait pas à détacher le regard était cette femme.

\- Qui est-ce et pourquoi est-ce qu’elle me fixe, » murmura Péridot à Steven. Améthyste l’entendit et gloussa.

\- Hehe, c’est seulement Grenat. Grenat, voici Péridot. »

« Grenat » leva sa main gauche en guise d’équivalent taciturne d’un salut, offrant une vue claire sur un cercle de peau cicatrisée sur sa paume. Puis elle se contenta de prendre de la tarte au poulet et continua à manger, fixant toujours… hum. Péridot ne pouvait pas vraiment voir derrière les lunettes et cela la rendait nerveuse, mais comme n’importe quelle pupille avec deux sous de jugeote, elle ne posa pas de question à un hôte. A moins d’être sûr de pouvoir raisonner avec lui sur le sujet, ne jamais obliger un hôte à faire plus qu’il n’en faut pour vous, même si vous n’aimez pas l’hôte, même si ce n’est même pas un hôte à long-terme ; il faut rester à sa place même si cela vous fait passer pour un con. Mieux vaut être irréprochable plutôt qu’à l’aise. Même si ces règles n’avaient jamais était énoncées explicitement, et même si Péridot ne savait même pas qu’elles existaient et ne pensait jamais ces choses-là directement, il y avait quelque chose de maintenant instinctif chez elle qui l’obligeait à dire _non. Je ne demanderai pas, je n’y penserai même_ _pas._

\- Grenat a une maladie des yeux alors elle porte ses lunettes tout le temps, » dit Steven au milieu d’une bouchée de poulet

\- Mais elle reste ceinture noire quatrième dan, » ajouta Améthyste. Confirmant les deux affirmations, Grenat hocha la tête.

Péridot fronça les sourcils, satisfaite d’avoir reçu des réponses à ses deux questions, mais toujours perplexe.

Quelle étrange famille.

Le repas était exquis, si elle pouvait s’exprimer ainsi, et comme une large part de sa vie était alimentée par un régime de nuggets de poulet bon marché et de curlys au fromage, l’effet en était multiplié par dix. La croute feuilletée fondait sur sa langue ; la double portion de légumes divers en dessous rajoutait en fait de la saveur plutôt que de la retenir. Le poulet en sauce était riche, frais, savoureux. Bien qu’il était assez épicé, Péridot ne toucha pas à son verre avant d’avoir dévoré sa part toute entière, et avant d’avoir réalisé la vitesse à laquelle elle avait mangé, elle demanda poliment à Perle de la resservir. En un mot comme en cent, elle se rendit compte de sa vitesse lorsqu’on commença à la « regarder ». _Oh mon Dieu j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ; de quoi j’ai eu l’air ?! J’ai dû manger comme un animal –_

\- Péri, » dit lentement Améthyste en enfournant le dernier morceau de sa propre portion dans sa bouche. « C’était le truc le plus génial que j’ai jamais vu. Il faudra que je t’inscrive à un concours de manger de tarte à l’occas’. 

\- Ça a l’air amusant, » répondit Péridot sans même le plus petit accent de sincérité. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle les enterra sous une autre portion.

Lorsqu’elles eurent terminé, Péridot proposa d’aider Perle à débarrasser, mais la femme lui fit signe de sortir pour continuer à travailler avec Améthyste. « Alors, les questions d’analyse, » commença Améthyste, et Péridot hocha la tête, mais son téléphone vibra brièvement dans sa poche. Un texto. Et normalement Péridot ne tomberait pas si bas qu’elle sortirait son téléphone en pleine séance de travail, mais un rapide regard jeté à l’écran lumineux lui communiqua les mots « tu rentres bientôt ? t’as mangé là-bas ? » et elle estima que c’était important.

\- Pardon, il faut que je réponde. C’est ma tutrice, Vidalia, » expliqua Péridot, n’attendant pas la réaction qui allait suivre.

\- Quoi ? Attend, tu connais Vidalia ?! »

Apparemment. Ce n’est pas ce que Péridot dit, cependant. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y _avait_ à dire ? Accueillir un pupille n’était pas une chose dont on informait tous ses amis et partenaires de laboratoires. Mais Améthyste avait vraiment l’air curieuse, alors…

\- O-ouais. C’est… aaahhhhhh… mon hôte. Je suis une pupille. 

\- Putain, » les yeux d’Améthyste s’écarquillèrent et elle déporta son poids de façon à pouvoir regarder Péridot dans les yeux. « C’est carrément génial, j’avoue. T’as le droit de vivre avec la dame la plus cool du monde. Alors, ça fait combien de temps que t’es chez elle ? Elle t’a montré sa… » Sa voix baissa d’un ton et elle jeta un regard alentours d’un air dramatique, comme pour vérifier que personne n’entendait. « … sa galerie ? »

Sa galerie ? Est-ce qu’Améthyste voulait parler des œuvres artistiques de Vidalia ? « Euh… Oui, j’en ai vu une partie. » Péridot se demandait encore pourquoi l’autre fille en parlait de façon si furtive. « Elle en a une dans le salon, une plage en format paysage. Elle a une palette de couleurs… intéressante. »

Améthyste rit – d’un rire plein et sincère qui n’avait rien à voir avec les gloussements égoïstes qu’elle avait entendu jusqu’à présent. C’était un son chaleureux. « Oui, m’en parle pas. Alors, elle a déjà fait ton portrait ? »

Drôle de question. « Non.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec elle, déjà ?

\- Ah, je suis arrivée le 26 Juin, à trois heures de l’après-midi, cet été.

\- Eh, ça fait quoi, deux mois ? Elle a sûrement fait un croquis de toi, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Fais-moi confiance, la ‘Dalia, elle _adore_ dessiner des modèles. 

\- Hum. » Péridot raisonna qu’elles devraient probablement se remettre au travail, mais la conversation avait éveillé sa curiosité. Pour une fois, Améthyste semblait sincèrement intéressée par ce qu’elle avait à dire et c’était très agréable, comme la sensation d’avoir reçu une bonne note à un examen. De l’auto-reconnaissance, voilà ce que c’était, mais Péridot ne savait pas qu’on appelait ça ainsi. « Alors… euh… Comment est-ce que tu la connais ? »

Améthyste entortilla machinalement une mèche de cheveux, maintenant bien secs et tout doux, autour de son doigt. « Elle me gardait il y a longtemps, comme quand Rose et Perle sortaient et que Grenat était à l’école. Genre, tu connais Crème Fraiche, pas vrai ? Vidalia l’amenait toujours avec elle et on était, genre, meilleurs amis avant – tiens-toi bien, il y a longtemps, j’étais plus grande que lui. »

Le grand dadais un peu lunatique de dix-sept ans vint aisément à l’esprit de Péridot – en y pensant, lui et Améthyste pourraient vraiment bien s’entendre. Sans parler de la créative et audacieuse Vidalia. Oui, elle voyait le tableau ; et une baby-sitter ? Quel bazar ça avait dû faire.

La conversation s’interrompit autour de ce moment lorsque Perle leur rappela de l’autre côté de la cuisine qu’elles devaient se mettre au travail. Mais c’était agréable et savoir qu’elle et Améthyste avaient au moins une chose en commun, même si celle chose était une mère artiste entre deux âges qui les avait nourries toutes les deux à un moment donné. Péridot se demanda qui était cette « Rose » qu’Améthyste avait mentionnée plus tôt, mais elle n’eut pas l’occasion de poser la question. Elles s’attaquèrent aux questions. Au lieu d’être de plus en plus frustrée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Améthyste semblait éprouver un intérêt grandissant pour le sujet du devoir, suivant les critiques de Péridot et passant une durée normale sur chaque problème plutôt que de procrastiner avec indolence comme le faisaient beaucoup d’élèves.

Cela se poursuivit, bien sûr, jusqu’à ce qu’Améthyste commence à fatiguer et ne parvienne plus à répondre à la question « à quelle heure l’expérience a-t-elle été faite ». Alors qu’elles se trainaient avec découragement vers la fin de la conclusion, il était presque vingt heures et Améthyste se frottait les yeux un peu trop souvent. Péridot ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – cela faisait longtemps qu’elle avait atteint le point où elle ne désirait plus que se blottir sur son lit, chez elle, avec sa bonne vieille fidèle Nintendo.

« Je crois qu’on peut s’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui, » grommela vaguement Améthyste. « Je finirai demain matin. Je peux faire ça… »

Elle mit un pied devant l’autre jusqu’à un placard tout en se frottant toujours férocement les yeux d’une main tandis que l’autre s’emparait d’une boite contenant des bouteilles blanches et oranges. Péridot sursauta sans le vouloir – des pilules ?! Dans aucune des cinq précédentes maisons n’avait-elle été autorisée à prendre des médicaments elle-même – mais la plus âgée se contenta de prendre deux comprimés d’Ibuprofen et un verre d’eau et avala le ton en quelques gorgées. Sa main resta sur ses yeux tandis qu’elle se laissait tomber contre le réfrigérateur. « Désolée pour ça. J’ai un mal de tête monstre, je crois que je vais aller dormir. »

Mais elles n’avaient pas fini de parler des composants de l’expérience, et – et le sac d’Améthyste était encore en face d’elle. Il y avait un manuel d’algèbre et trois autres classeurs à l’intérieur, rien qui ait encore été touché aujourd’hui, et si l’on en croyait Améthyste, elle n’avait pas d’heure de permanence. « Mais tu n’as pas fini. »

Le tête d’Améthyste dodelina paresseusement et elle rouvrit finalement les yeux pour offrir à Péridot un sourire sans joie. « C’est ce qui arrive quand tu es « entreprenante », l’intello, » dit-elle d’une voix trainante. « Tu vois, c’est un double-standard. Ils disent qu’ils veulent des « étudiants équilibrés », mais après ils te donnent cinq heures de travail en plus des sept heures que tu passes en cours. Si je veux faire un sport, je ne finis pas avant 17h30 – 18h. Et si j’ai une famille, alors je dois aider à faire des corvées ou du travail. Quand j’ai fini, si je n’arrête pas l’entraînement en avance, alors c’est genre 21h et je n’ai pas le temps de faire cinq heures ! _Et_ , comme je veux prendre une option, je n’ai pas d’heures de permanence. Tu vois, si tu ne fais pas d’activités extra-scolaires, alors tu n’es pas « équilibrée », mais si tu prends des options et que tu n’as pas le temps de faire tes devoirs, alors tu es « paresseuse ». C’est un piège. Ils essaient d’avoir l’air tolérants et te disent d’être « toi-même » et de « prendre soin de ton corps » mais ils ne réservent du temps que pour les cours industriels et s’attendent à ce que tu puisses survivre avec quatre heures de sommeil. »

Elle termina sur un soupir. A dire vrai, son discours était impressionnant, presque trop pour son personnage, et Péridot eut le sentiment qu’elle le disait souvent. « Et c’est qui, « ils » ? »

Améthyste prit une gorgée d’eau et secoua la main. « Eh… Je sais pas ! Les capitalistes, la bureaucratie. C’est toujours la bureaucratie, Péri. »

Ce n’était pas un argument convaincant et même avec ces plaintes, le problème restait le même – Améthyste n’avait rien terminé et il ne restait que deux heures avant une heure de coucher raisonnable. La plus âgée, dans un état apparent de douleur et d’épuisement, s’était laissée glisser au sol, la main à nouveau sur ses yeux. Et un petit quelque chose revint à l’esprit de Péridot – quelque chose qu’elle avait entendu ce vendredi-là. _« … Tes soi-disant « handicaps » te fatiguent trop »_. A présent, Péridot pensait savoir quel handicap rendait difficile pour Améthyste de lire, d’écrire et de se concentrer sur une longue durée, mais elle ne voulait pas poser la question. Pas encore. Et si ce n’était rien et qu’Améthyste était juste stressée – eh bien, Péridot s’y connaissait en stress, mieux que qui que ce soit.

\- Je peux t’aider avec ton algèbre, » s’entendit-elle dire. « Si ta – Mademoiselle Perle me ramène à la maison, alors je devrais pouvoir rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Si tu veux, bien sûr. » Elle arrivait à peine à croire à ce qu’elle venait de proposer, et ajouta cette dernière phrase dans l’espoir qu’Améthyste refuse.

Pourtant, lorsqu’Améthyste se releva à contrecœur et que les deux filles s’assirent côte-à-côte, une étrange sensation d’euphorie pétilla dans la poitrine de Péridot. Une victoire dans une épreuve qu’elle n’avait pas subie. Quelque chose, peut-être, dans sa façon d’ouvrir ses lèvres pleines et de cligner si lentement des yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas, j’imagine, » répondit-elle à mi-voix. « Si tu veux. »

* * *

 

Une fois, pendant un cours, avant un combat sans contact, un jeune garçon niveau ceinture blanche s’était adressée à Grenat en disant « alors, c’est qui ce grand verre d’eau ». En guise de réponse, elle était partie comme une fusée et avait effrayé le garçon au point qu’il avait fait dans son pantalon, retenant ses poings et ses pieds à littéralement quelques centimètres de sa peau. Elle ne s’était arrêtée qu’une fois qu’il avait trébuché sur le bout de son _dobok_ trop grand, s’était penchée en avant et lui avait dit, « Je ne suis pas un verre d’eau. Je suis l’instructrice Grenat. »

Bizarrement, c’était cette histoire qui se rejouait dans sa tête lorsqu’elle descendit de sa chambre, une tasse vide dans la main. Un grand verre d’eau, en effet – elle avait besoin de rester hydratée à tout moment, après tout. Il était, à en croire la position de la lune, presque minuit. Steven était au lit depuis longtemps ; l’insomniaque Perle était probablement encore en train de travailler dans son atelier, inconsciente du temps qui passait ; et Améthyste… la porte de la chambre d’Améthyste était ouverte et son lit vide. Et qu’était-il arrivé à cette Péridot ? Les lumières du vestibule et du salon étaient éteintes, mais lorsque Grenat descendit encore, elle vit que les lumières de la cuisine étaient encore bien allumées.

Et à la table de la cuisine, un tableau qui fit naître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres (un exploit impressionnant). Améthyste et Péridot étaient encore sur leurs chaises, entourées de canettes de soda vides, de serviettes en papier tachées, de crayons perdus, de pages de mathématiques complétées et de deux cahiers de laboratoires parfaits. Améthyste était affalée dans la chaise rembourrée, la bouche ouverte, et Péridot avait posé sa tête sur la table, ronflant délicatement dans ses bras croisés. Ses lunettes avaient été repoussées sur son front à la va-vite, suggérant qu’elle s’était endormie plutôt rapidement. Les deux filles étaient complètement K-O. Elles ne réagirent même pas lorsque Grenat entra et ouvrit le robinet pour remplit son verre vide. À côté de Péridot, son téléphone s’éclaira sur un message reçu une heure plus tôt : _Vidalia – Tout va bi1 ? T’es encore chez Améthyste ? Je m’inquiète._

Grenat s’occupa d’Améthyste d’abord. Aucun favoritisme là-dedans, juste la praticité d’être encore dans la maison. L’ado remarqua à peine Grenat pousser sa chaise, la mettre sur son épaule comme un petit enfant et la porter délicatement jusqu’à sa chambre. Déjà en pyjama – elle dormait comme une tombe de toute façon – alors Grenat l’allongea sur son lit, la couvrit d’une mince couverture et alluma le ventilateur au niveau 3, comme elle l’aimait pendant les chaudes nuits d’été.

Sans un mot, comme toujours, elle entrouvrit la porte de Steven en passant et s’assura qu’il allait bien avant de redescendre les escaliers.

La jeune prof en herbe ne dormait pas aussi profondément qu’Améthyste et reprit conscience juste au moment où Grenat commença à rassembler ses affaires. (C’était plutôt facile de savoir lesquelles lui appartenaient – des cahiers suivant un code-couleur avec des titres symétriques et des lettres carrées en petites capitales d’imprimeries, rien à voir avec les dossiers cartonnés pleins de petits dessins d’Améthyste.) D’abord, Péridot parut plutôt désorientée et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive, ses bras osseux tendus autour d’elle et son corps dressé, comme s’il était prêt à courir dans la direction opposée au moindre bruit, comme si elle s’attendait à ce que quelque chose explose. Explose, pensa Grenat, vers son visage – elle avait tourné la tête, juste assez pour s’en rendre compte.

Au lieu de parler, Grenat se remit à la tâche. Lorsqu’elle referma le sac de Péridot, cette dernière comprit qu’il n’y avait pas de danger immédiat et se redressa. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Les ampoules bleues du four disaient minuit cinq, et Grenat le répéta à Péridot. « Ta tutrice s’inquiète. Je te ramène, » dit-elle. Grenat n’avait pas dit cela comme une suggestion. L’enfant devait rentrer.

Péridot ne s’endormit pas dans la voiture, mais elle était si silencieuse que cela revenait au même. « Dure journée, » dit Grenat après un petit moment de silence, et comme elle s’y attendait, la fille ne répondit pas. La lumière jaune souffre des lampadaires croisaient leur chemin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais ça à moi-même ? » marmonna-t-elle plutôt.

Grenat ne répondit pas.


	5. Everything Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Everything Stays — Rebecca Sugar -
> 
> "Let's go in the garden,  
> You'll find something waiting...  
> Right there where you left it  
> Lying upside down"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : ce chapitre contient des trucs sur la découverte sexuelle. Rien de très explicite, juste deux adolescentes qui parlent d’aromantisme, d’asexualité et de ce que ça veut dire. C’est juste un avertissement, au cas où quelqu’un craindrait ce genre de sujet, mais je l’ai écrit de façon à être le plus informatif possible, alors si vous avez des questions ça pourrait aider. C’est très proche de la façon dont j’ai embarqué sur le train de l’asexualité – je m’étais identifiée à tort comme asexuelle hétéroromantique, dis donc. Alors voilà… Ce que vous entendez là n’est pas très différent de qui j’étais il y a un an.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Péridot entamait sa quatrième heure de cours, elle ne put retenir le coup de chaleur qui apparut certainement sur son visage. La méthode appropriée pour gérer ce genre de problème, se répétait-elle dans sa tête comme un mantra, est de l’ignorer et de le fuir complètement. Il n’y avait rien à faire pour changer quoi qu’il se fût passé. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de ce qu’elle avait dit après une certaine heure de la nuit – sûrement quelque chose d’embarrassant – et elle ne pouvait pas le retirer. La seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était de ne pas en parler et d’espérer qu’Améthyste ne la jugerait pas. Eviter, éviter, éviter.

Facile à dire lorsqu’elle n’était pas assise à côté d’elle, ce qu’elle dut faire trois secondes plus tard.

Heureusement, elles ne parlèrent pas de s’être endormies ensemble à la cuisine ; en fait, il n’y eut aucun changement négatif dans les échanges des deux filles. Améthyste semblait… plus gentille, maintenant. Elle remercia Péridot pour sa note parfaite à son devoir de math (apparemment la première de l’année) et même, pendant le cours, dessina une caricature de Mademoiselle Diamant qui, si elle n’était pas exacte, était amusante. Et sans se faire prendre, comme c’était admirable. Au final, Péridot n’avait pas besoin d’avoir peur de s’être endormie chez Améthyste, et je viens de perdre une heure de mon temps sur deux cent mots qui n’étaient pas nécessaires.

« J’imagine qu’on forme une bonne équipe, » sourit Améthyste un jour plus tard en arborant un C+ rouge vif – en retard, mais admirablement organisé, écrit au sommet de son TP. « T’en pense quoi, Dot ? Prête pour un deuxième round – on a un contrôle la semaine prochaine et le prochain TP est pour bientôt, pas vrai ? Avec l’eau ?

Péridot retint un sourire en voyant à quel point Améthyste semblait sincèrement heureuse de sa note médiocre. Aussi pathétique qu’elle fût, cela avait tout de même été un dur travail et elle pouvait respecter cela. Peut-être qu’une amélioration n’était pas impossible. « Tu étais censée avoir déjà préparé la page de compte-rendu du TP. Nous faisons l’expérience aujourd’hui.

\- Ok, cool. Aloooooors… »

Améthyste n’avait apparemment aucune notion de gestion du temps et Péridot pointa la rubrique du doigt. Disposant visiblement d’une mémoire kinésique, Améthyste avait besoin de mouvements clairs pour mettre les choses en évidences. « Ce soir, tu dois travailler sur les questions d’analyse. Vendredi soir, tu t’occupes de la conclusion et on doit rendre le TP Lundi. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd’hui ? 

\- Ahhh, oui, peut-être Samedi, alors ? On aurait tout le temps qu’il faut ! »

 _Je ne serais pas trop excitée à l’idée de rester assise dans une pièce avec MOI pendant plus d’heures que nécessaire_ , pensa Péridot, mais elle se retint de le dire. A la place, elle répondit, « Cela semble raisonnable. »

Elle se prépara.

Si Péridot avait été plus arrogante et avait eu moins de sens pratique, elle aurait sûrement été le genre de personne à appeler le Samedi son jour « pour elle » - pour refuser les invitations, mettre le travail de côté et faire tourner son emploi du temps autour d’un jour d’oisiveté totale en fin de semaine. Puisqu’elle n’avait pas le temps d’être aussi frivole, le Samedi restait un jour de travail viable pendant lequel elle faisait ses corvées, ses devoirs, de l’informatique et autre sans se plaindre, mais elle ne quittait pas la maison si cela était possible. Elle faisait la grasse matinée (jusqu’à NEUF HEURES). Elle s’offrait quelque chose d’autre qu’un petit-déjeuner spartiate composé d’avoine ou de céréales. Elle pouvait aussi peut-être regarder une émission de télé.

Oui, Péridot aimait les Samedis, mais elle aimait aussi se sentir fière d’elle-même, et voir Améthyste (son élève, en un sens) réussir la rendait, en effet, très fière.

Alors ce Samedi-là, Péridot se réveilla à huit heures, mangea un sandwich aux œufs bien consistant, et regarda deux épisodes d’un dessin-animé bizarre avec Octave. D’après ce qu’elle avait observé, la série était un récit initiatique coloré fortement influencée par les vieux dessins-animés et les animés japonais, avec une diversité anormale dans le casting et des séquences de combats captivantes qui faisaient penser à de la danse. Normalement, Crème Fraiche serait descendu pour regarder le dessin-animé parce qu’il avait réussi à aussi se tailler un public plus âgé, mais il allait probablement dormir jusqu’à deux heures de l’après-midi. A neuf heures trente, Péridot rassembla ses affaires et mit ses rollers.

C’était une matinée magnifique pour un début Septembre et elle avait eu l’audace de porter quelque chose de plus confortable – un short pas trop court avec des bords retroussés, un T-shirt Legend of Zelda. L’allée de galets du 100 Court Rosewood crissa sous ses baskets lorsqu’elle enleva ses roues, marcha jusqu’au grand portail, pressa l’intercom comme Améthyste lui avait dit de faire, écouta l’accueil joyeux d’un garçon de treize ans et s’avança avec assurance entre ces murs majestueux pour la deuxième fois cette semaine.

Steven, comme il avait répondu à l’intercom, lui ouvrit la porte. « Améthyste est dans sa chambre, » expliqua-t-il. « Je viens d’essayer de l’appeler et je ne sais pas si elle m’a entendu. Je… Je crois qu’elle fait de la musique. »

Alors Améthyste n’était pas prête, ou alors elle était occupée, ou peu importe ce qu’elle faisait… La possibilité ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit.

\- Je suppose que tu peux essayer de frapper à la porte. Sa chambre est en haut. Ou… euh, si tu veux, tu peux rester en bas et regarder Tristesse au p’tit dej’ avec moi ! »

Elle avait beaucoup entendu le garçon parler de cette série de Tristesse au p’tit dej’ ces derniers temps et secoua poliment la tête. « J’apprécie l’offre, Steven, mais non. Je vais tenter de contacter Améthyste. »

Ce ne fut qu’après avoir commencé à gravir les escaliers qu’elle réalisa qu’elle aurait probablement dût demander quelle chambre était celle d’Améthyste, mais lorsqu’elle finit de grimper elle décida qu’elle n’en aurait pas besoin. C’était assez évident. Des différentes portes alignées dans le large couloir tapissé de magenta – et de bois de chêne – seules deux portes portaient la moindre décoration, et la première portait « CHAMBRE DE STEVEN ! VEUILLEZ FRAPPER SI C’EST FERMÉ MERCI ^_^ » écrit au marqueur rose.

Et la voilà, la porte la plus éloignée, repeinte de mauve, de noir et de strass étincelants qu’il aurait probablement mieux valu ne pas coller sur du bois de chêne. Complètement fermée. Une affiche en particulier indiquait « PAS DE FILLE AUTORISÉE! PAS DE GARÇON AUTORISÉ! AMETHYSTE AUTORISÉE » dans la tristement célèbre police d’écriture qu’était le Papyrus, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Péridot. Une… une référence à un jeu vidéo ? De la part… d’une punk ? Quoi qu’il en soit, le problème demeurait : la porte d’Améthyste était fermée et Péridot n’avait aucune intention de l’ouvrir, parce que la résidente avait l’air occupée.

\- _…everything stays, but it still changes_. »

Améthyste… chantait ?

- _Ever so slightly,_

_daily and nightly,_

_in little ways,_

_when everything stays_. »

La chanson se termina, se mêlant chaleureusement au pizzicato délicat d’une guitare qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir. Comme lorsqu’elle parlait normalement, Améthyste avait une voix aigüe, un peu rauque. Péridot aurait aimé entrer à ce moment-là, mais Améthyste ne cessa pas de pincer les cordes de sa guitare. Et ça continuait : d’une clé à l’autre, un silence, puis le pincement des cordes les plus graves.

\- _Maybe you're better off with her_... »

Péridot prit une inspiration.

\- _I think she's better for you._

_I forgot how great it felt to be us, guess I got carried away..._

_I had to use you to make me feel strong_

_But I don't care about that now..._

_I see a tower built out of my mistakes_

_And it all comes crashing down_... »

Sa voix couina là-dessus et elle perdit la mélodie de la guitare, alors elle se mit à gratter les cordes à la place. Cette chanson était différentes d’une façon qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer – la première n’était qu’une chanson, elle le sentait, mais celle-ci était tellement Améthyste qu’elle ne pouvait être qu’un morceau original. Quelque chose dans le choix de la mélodie, le rythme qui s’alignait parfaitement sur sa respiration profonde, les paroles elles-mêmes disaient que c’était elle, la fille derrière les jeans déchirés et les piercings aux oreilles et les écouteurs à la musique trop forte.

\- _Is there something I can do... is there something I can do?_

_Is there something I can do..._

_Can I make it up to you_? »

A nouveau, la musique se termina et la respiration de Péridot trembla involontairement. Là où elle ne pouvait pas voir, il y eut un bruit de roulade maladroite, un pincement sur la corde du Mi, et soudain, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée et Péridot se retrouva face à des poings serrés et des épaules tendues.

Péridot glapit – Améthyste fit un bond en arrière. Les deux filles avaient les yeux écarquillés. « Péridot ? » se fâcha Améthyste. « Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?!

\- Je n’ai pas fait exprès ! » s’écria Péridot. La colère dans la voix d’Améthyste, dans ses dents serrées, suffisait presque à la pétrifier. Ce n’était pas ça. « Je – Je suis juste montée te voir pour qu’on puisse travailler sur le TP… Je n’ai été là que pendant une minute, je te le jure ! »

 _Oh mon dieu, elle ne me croit pas_. L’autre fille avait les bras croisés et fusillait le sol du regard – clairement pas un « ohh, ça va, je te pardonne ». Il y avait une chose qu’elle pouvait essayer. Péridot ferma les mains devant elle, prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. »

Pour être honnête, Péridot ne savait pas quoi faire après avoir fermé les yeux – ça lui paraissait simplement être la bonne chose à faire, mais quelle était le comportement à adopter ensuite ? Devait-elle attendre qu’Améthyste parle, ou se contenter de partir ? Mais avant de pouvoir se décider, une main calleuse mais délicate se posa sur son épaule et elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres des yeux abyssaux d’Améthyste. Elle avait sur le menton un drôle de grain de beauté qui était… assez joli, en fait. Elle avait repoussé ses cheveux en arrière…

\- T’es mignonne, Péri, » sourit-elle doucement. « Viens, entre. »

Même après avoir retiré sa main, le souvenir de son toucher délicat avait été brodé dans l’esprit de Péridot. Quel changement d’atmosphère… Elle n’avait pas l’air fâchée, pourtant. Tant mieux. Mais on n’était jamais trop prudent – tandis que Péridot suivait Améthyste dans sa chambre, elle passa en revue sa Liste des Politesses Occidentales qu’elle avait prise en note pendant ses années de tentatives de communication ratées. Des choses comme dire « merci ». Demander la permission avant de quitter la pièce. Ne pas faire de commentaires sur le physique. POUR L’AMOUR DU CIEL, NE PAS TRAITER LES GENS D’ANDOUILLE. Ne pas parler de soi. Eviter de débattre sur la religion ou la politique. Ne pas…

Elle n’atteignit jamais la fin de cette liste car elle se perdit soudain dans la chambre.

Premièrement, elle était immense, à peu près trois fois plus grande que la chambre de Péridot chez les Yellowtails. Deuxièmement, elle n’avait pas l’air grande parce qu’elle était pleine à craquer. Le lit-double, le bureau, la commode, la batterie intégrale et le fauteuil en boule prenaient déjà assez d’espace à eux seuls, mais il y avait en plus des vêtements sur le sol, des partitions froissées qui volaient comme de la neige, et une myriade de lots de vide-grenier qui transformaient la chambre en labyrinthe. Une couette mauve était roulée en boule au pied du lit, une guitare étendue sur les nombreux cousins, et des vestes de toutes sortes pendaient des colonnes de lit. Le bureau fit grimacer Péridot – des tasses vides, des bols et des emballages vides vacillaient sur des piles de carnets à dessins et de boites à chaussures. Et la propriétaire, toute aussi négligée dans son short de sport et son T-shirt Fall Out Boy trop grand, servait de maladroite pièce centrale à tout cela tandis qu’elle se grattait la cheville avec son autre pied.

\- Alors, euh. » Elle rit jaune. « Tu peux t’assoir, j’imagine. Si tu trouves un endroit. » A la va-vite, elle prit une brassée du bazar sur son bureau et jeta le tout sur son lit à la place, laissant Péridot s’asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. « J’avais, euh, oublié que tu venais, sinon j’aurais un peu rangé. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne va pas tout simplement travailler à la cuisine ? »

Améthyste tira la langue. « Perle voulait travailler sur la terrasse, alors elle n’arrête pas de faire des allers-retours avec plein de peinture et d’autres trucs. » Elle s’était à moitié enfoncée dans son fauteuil en boule mais soudain son visage s’illumina et elle trébucha jusqu’à la fenêtre ouverte. « Hehe… Eh, j’imagine que t’as pas de bombes à eau dans ton sac-à-dos géant, hein ? »

Péridot la regarda d’un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais… ? »

\- On pourrait l’avoir d’ici, en visant très bien. 

\- Qu-quoi ? » Péridot ne pouvait plus supporter le suspense et sauta à son tour sur ses pieds pour regarder par la fenêtre. Comme elle le craignait, Perle se tenait un étage plus bas sur une terrasse partiellement blanche, repassant la même parcelle de bois au rouleau de peinture. Améthyste ricana en pensant à quelque chose de secret et de diabolique et Péridot lui jeta un nouveau regard dubitatif.

\- L’as-tu déjà attaquée avec des projectiles liquides depuis cette hauteur ?

\- Pas si fort, » la prévint Améthyste avant de quitter la fenêtre pour continuer à ranger. « On entend à travers une fenêtre, ma vieille. » Elle n’avait pas répondu à la question.

Péridot se percha à nouveau sur la chaise du bureau d’Améthyste, prenant en note le matériau luxueux du coussin violet, la bonne qualité du bois du bureau rayé par le temps, et l’ordinateur portable fin comme une feuille de papier qui chargeait au milieu de l’espace de travail. Les compartiments intégrés étaient bourrés de babioles et de curiosités. Des bracelets d’amitié, des rubans de volleyball, des médailles de lutte, des pots de verni à ongle, des barres de chocolat, des stylos à encre d’un million de couleurs différentes. Elle remarqua aussi des icônes au motif très spécifique, attachées à certaines choses, toujours dans les couleurs noire, grise, blanche et violette – à plusieurs reprises un as de cœur, un autocollant portant la lettre A sur son cahier de devoirs, le dessin d’une baleine sur un badge.

En dépit de tout bon sens, et parce qu’il était juste là, au milieu d’une pile de déchets, Péridot prit le badge et le regarda de plus près. « Est-ce que ces couleurs ont une signification ? »

Améthyste ramassait ses vêtements à ce moment-là (heureusement, ils devaient tous être à peu près propres car elle était en train de les remettre en pagaille dans ses tiroirs), et elle n’eut besoin de tourner la tête qu’une seconde pour comprendre de quoi parlait Péridot. « Ohh, mon asexuwhale ? Un ami me l’a offert après mon coming-out. »

Péridot avait lu des encyclopédies. Elle avait étudié la linguistique pour essayer d’être plus cultivée. Elle était arrivée troisième au concours d’orthographe de l’état et avait mémorisé un dictionnaire. Et pourtant, malgré tout son savoir, elle n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer le moindre mot de la phrase qu’Améthyste venait de prononcer. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

A sa grande surprise, Améthyste réagit bien au défaut de compréhension de Péridot, hocha la tête et se contenta d’expliquer en dégageant un peu le sol. « Je suis asexuelle. Alors, tu vois, genre, l’homosexualité, la bisexualité, les trucs comme ça ? 

\- Euh… oui. » Péridot se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise – argh, si Améthyste lui reposait la question sur sa prétention homosexualité… Eh bien… Mais Améthyste semblait parfaitement préparée à répondre sans poser de questions personnelles, alors elle écouta.

\- Ce sont ce qu’on appeler des sexualités, et elles sont différentes pour chacun parce que tout le monde aime des choses différentes. Genre, toi tu préfères peut-être les garçons, mais Mme. Lazuli préfère les filles. Juste parce que vous êtes différentes. Hétérosexuelle, homosexuelle. Mais l’asexualité, c’est quand tu n’es attirée sexuellement par personne, d’aucun genre, et c’est comme les autres sexualités. C’est juste quelque chose qui fait partie de nous. »

C’était intéressant d’être de l’autre côté de la balance, avec Améthyste pour professeur, et Péridot trouvait cela plutôt agréable. Elle ne pensait pas souvent à la sexualité parce qu’elle était trop occupée, n’avait jamais trouvé une raison de s’y intéresser, mais c’était intrigant. « Alors, c’est comme du célibat ? »

Améthyste se leva avec un tas de vêtements et secoua la tête. « Non, le célibat c’est juste un truc que tu fais pour une raison. C’est le choix conscient de ne pas coucher, rien à voir avec l’attraction. Genre… Là, je t’explique. »  Elle lâcha les vêtements dans un tiroir puis ramassa deux choses qui étaient sur sa table de nuit et les posa sur le bureau devant Péridot. Le premier était un donut à moitié entamé et l’autre une boite de frites.

- Je sais que c’est juste une boite, mais fais comme s’il y avait des frites dedans. Certaines personnes veulent seulement manger le donut. D’autres personnes veulent seulement manger les frites. Certaines personnes veulent les deux, et d’autres personnes veulent manger n’importe quelle bouffe, pas juste ces deux-là. Mais nous, les asexuels, on n’a juste pas faim. Ou alors, si on a faim – ça c’est la libido – eh bien, on ne veut juste pas de ça. Ce n’est pas qu’on pense que c’est mauvais, c’est juste qu’on ne trouve pas ça tentant. Le célibat, c’est quand tu es au régime. »

Alors… Certains êtres humains qui regardaient d’autres êtres humains sexuellement attirants et ne ressentaient pas de désir sexuel ? Intéressant. Mais lorsqu’elle regardait Améthyste, elle ne voyait clairement pas quelqu’un qui n’était pas attiré par les gens beaux – en fait, de toutes les personnes auxquelles elle s’était obligée à parler, Améthyste était la personne qui flirtait et essayait de se rapprocher le plus des gens. Rien que l’autre jour, elle draguait ouvertement le pauvre gamin qui était assis derrière elles, en cours de biologie. « Je comprends. Mais, sauf ton respect – je ne crois pas que… asexuelle… soit l’adjectif qui te… convienne le… euh… plus. »

Péridot se retrouva à regarder avec insistance ses propres chaussures. Améthyste fit un pas en arrière, puis sembla comprendre et poussa un petit rire. « C’est plus compliqué que l’apparence physique, Péri, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je drague beaucoup parce que c’est marrant, et – tu crois que tu peux écouter un point corollaire ? »

Elle fut surprise par l’usage du mot « corollaire » mais elles avaient déjà parlé de théorèmes mathématiques alors elle pouvait comprendre. « Euh… Bien sûr. »

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour rendre la chambre d’Améthyste présentable, mais l’autre fille les ignora et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle se racla la gorge, et :

\- Mon orientation sexuelle n’est pas le seul facteur qui joue quand je m’adresse à quelqu’un. Il y a en fait trois types de relations : sexuelle, romantique et platonique, et les orientations sexuelles et romantiques peuvent toutes les deux changer en fonction des gens. Il y a aussi un truc qui s’appelle être queerplatonic, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose là-dessus. Enfin bref. Donc peu de gens comprennent ça, mais l’attraction sexuelle et l’attraction romantique sont en fait deux choses complètement différentes et tu peux avoir différents types d’attractions dans les deux cas. Par exemple, je m’identifie comme une asexuelle panromantique, parce que je ne ressent pas d’attraction sexuelle envers qui que ce soit, mais je ressent une attraction romantique envers n’importe quel genre.

\- Alors… L’attraction sexuelle et l’attraction romantique sont deux choses différentes ? Quelle est la différence ?

\- L’attraction sexuelle c’est, ben, tu sais bien. Des sensations sexuelles. C’est par rapport à ton corps. L’attraction romantique, c’est plus émotionnel qu’autre chose – tu peux aimer l’aspect esthétique d’une personne, mais ce n’est pas sexuel, c’est genre, regarder quelqu’un et penser qu’il est beau, comme regarder une belle peinture, et normalement ça va avec l’attraction romantique. L’attraction romantique, c’est avoir envie de faire des trucs romantiques, comme des câlins ou des rendez-vous. En gros : l’esthétique c’est « je veux te regarder », platonique c’est « je veux être avec toi », romantique c’est « je veux sortir avec toi » et sexuel c’est « je veux te baiser ».

\- Je… je vois. » Péridot ne voyait pas vraiment – les câlins pouvaient être un acte très physique, les rendez-vous n’étaient pas quelque chose de très clair ; quelle était la limite entre les deux ? Elle comprenait l’aspect sexuel, mais une attraction romantique ? Elle ne savait pas que cela existait. Pour elle, la séduction humaine ne servait qu’à la procréation. Tous ces rituels préliminaires ne servaient qu’à tester la température ; les gens n’avais pas réellement envie de perdre leur temps en « je t’aime » clichés, en diners aux chandelles et en « bonne saint valentin »… pas vrai ?

\- T’as l’air de faire une sérieuse remise en question, » Améthyste se pencha vers elle et sourit. « Dis-moi tout, meuf. Genre, si tu veux. J’dirai rien. »

L’invitation lui répugna au début – pourquoi révèlerait-elle la moindre de ses pensées personnelles à une fille qu’elle connaissait à peine ?! – mais ensuite elle se fit la réflexion que, eh bien, elle était assise dans la chambre d’Améthyste, à l’écouter parler de sa vie amoureuse, juste après avoir écouté une chanson qui était probablement très personnelle. Et de toute façon, elle avait techniquement le dessus sur la situation. Améthyste ne pouvait pas la faire chanter si Péridot n’avait aucun ami, nyehehehe !

… Au final, cela avait en fait l’air beaucoup plus triste que prévu.

Eh bien, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qui puisse mal tourner, à part peut-être Améthyste qui pourrait la juger pour toujours pour le restant de ses jours, mais il y avait un schéma autodestructeur dans son esprit qui ressemblait à [tranquillement dire à quelqu’un quelque chose de terrible sur soi pour essayer d’avoir l’air cool – le quelqu’un dit « ça a l’air malsain, oh mon dieu » - dire « haha, ouais, je sais » pour réessayer d’avoir l’air cool – y repenser plusieurs nuits d’affilée et se souvenir de ne plus jamais parler à un organisme vivant]. Alors elle se décida à le dire.

\- Je crois pouvoir répondre à ta description, » annonça Péridot. « Je n’ai jamais ressenti d’intérêt pour les activités intimes telles que la romance que tu décris, et je crois que je n’en ressentirai jamais. » Avec hésitation, elle repensa aux quelques situation qu’elle avait vécu et qui pourraient être considérées sexuellement excitantes (comme elle n’avait que quinze ans et un cas d’asociabilité, il n’y en avait pas beaucoup, et ses expériences étaient limitées à la découverte accidentelle de porno sur internet et à quelques séjours à la piscine publique, dont la plupart ne lui avaient fait découvrir que d’ennuyeux mâles blancs de toute façon). Mais elle pensait pouvoir rejeter avec certitude toute attraction sexuelle, tout comme Améthyste, et pencha le menton.

\- Quel terme utiliserais-tu pour quelqu’un ne faisant l’expérience d’aucune attraction romantique, ni sexuelle ? »

Améthyste comprit rapidement et lui fit un sourire taquin. « On appelle ça asexuel aromantique, ou ace-aro pour faire court.

\- Hmm. Ace-aro. » Péridot laissa les mots rouler dans sa bouche et son esprit pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. C’était réconfortant d’avoir une étiquette, une classification. Elle lui semblait un peu bizarre, mais elle se dit qu’elle n’avait personne d’autre à qui parler et donc personne d’autre à qui révéler sa sexualité, donc si l’identification se révélait être incorrecte, alors elle aurait tout le temps qu’il fallait pour faire des recherches. Peut-être y avait-il des sous-catégories d’asexualité – cela pouvait difficilement se résumer à « sexe, pas de sexe ».

Elle se racla la gorge et joignit le bout des doigts comme elle le faisait souvent, puis regarda Améthyste dans les yeux. « Améthyste, je vais dire quelque chose, » annonça-t-elle avant d’inspirer. « Merci. J’ai trouvé ton d’information digne d’intérêt. »

L’autre fille sourit. « Pas de problème, P-dot. Alors, tu crois que t’es… ? »

La question resta en suspens, mais elle était claire. Avec hésitation, Péridot hocha délicatement la tête et fit mine de remettre le badge de baleine dans son bocal, mais Améthyste se leva. « Tu peux le garder s’il te plait. Cadeau d’une camarade ace, tu vois ?

\- Oh. » Le badge était tiède à cause de la chaleur de ses mains et, hésitante, elle le glissa dans son sac. « Merci. Alors… J’imagine que tu n’as pas tes affaires de laboratoire. 

\- Si tu n’as plus de questions sur le monde de l’asexualité, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut, » Améthyste jeta son cahier dans les airs et le rattrapa dans son dos. Elle sortit une chaise pliante vraisemblablement de nulle part et se glissa près de Péridot, d’un air si tranquille que cela ne lui ressemblait presque pas. C’est alors que Péridot comprit :

Améthyste agissait différemment parce qu’elle la draguait, avant tout cela, et maintenant elle ne le faisait plus. Étrange.

\- Très bien. Tu as rédigé ton exemple de compte-rendu ? »


	6. Tongue Tied

**\- Tongue Tied — Grouplove –**

* * *

Pour une fois dans la vie de Péridot, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Elle se débrouillait dans toutes ses matières, et même si la double charge de travail en biologie faisait beaucoup et qu'elle se maintenait tant bien que mal à la limite du A, une bonne moitié de cette charge était vivifiante – la moitié qui concernait Améthyste. Deux jours par semaines, soit le Mardi et le Jeudi, soit le Mardi et le Samedi, Péridot prenait le bus ou ses patins à roulette jusque chez elle, s'asseyait en compagnie de Steven ou d'un autre membre de sa famille et finissait tous les devoirs qu'elle partageait avec Améthyste.

Peut-être, avec de la clémence, pouvait-elle qualifier ses rendez-vous avec Améthyste de « sorties », surtout le Samedi; ces jours-là, elles avaient tendance à perdre plus de temps à parler de sujets en-dehors de ceux sur lesquels elles travaillaient. Péridot apprenait beaucoup de ces discussions. Ne pas boutonner sa chemise jusqu'en haut. La cafétéria de l'université locale avait des promotions où, si on pouvait faire rentrer quelque chose dans un certain contenant, on pouvait l'avoir sans frais supplémentaires. Perfectionner un trait d'eyeliner en collant du ruban adhésif sous son œil. Couper les coins des pages de son agenda en fin de semaine pour retrouver la bonne page rapidement. Peler une banane par le bas pour éviter les résidus de peau en ficelle. Une éducation du type qu'elle appelait de vraies informations. « Ça, » expliquait Améthyste, « c'est des trucs que tu vas utiliser. Genre, je vais jamais avoir besoin de nombres irréels, mais tout le monde mange des bananes. »

Cependant, au fur et à mesure des rencontre, il devint évident que des cours particuliers complets n'étaient pas nécessaires et que le seul problème d'Améthyste était sa méthode de travail. Parfois, elle travaillait bien, mais d'autres fois Péridot regardait ailleurs pendant une seconde et trouvait Améthyste collée à son téléphone, jouant avec les baguettes de sa batterie ou dessinant dans les marges de son cahier. Ce fut facile à régler. Lorsque Péridot venait chez elle, ou vice-versa, la plus jeune des deux filles tendait la main et disait, « Téléphone, stylos et autres, » et Améthyste laissait tout objet de distraction aux soins temporaires de Péridot. Si Péridot la prenait à dessiner, elle lui tapait doucement le dos de la main.

La raison des migraines fréquentes d'Améthyste fut claire très rapidement aussi – presque toutes les nuits, après environs deux heures de travail, elle se levait pour prendre une dose d'ibuprofène. Après en avoir été témoin deux fois, Péridot prit son courage à deux mains pour lui demander quel était le problème. Il était huit heures et elles travaillaient sur une étude de cas ensemble.

\- J'ai juste des migraines quand je regarde des textes trop longtemps, c'est tout, » Améthyste haussa les épaules. « Je crois que c'est de la dyslexie, mais ce n'est pas difficile de lire, c'est juste que, les trucs sur le papier ont l'air tout tordus et ça fait mal au bout d'un moment. Alors Perle dit que c'est pas ça. »

Péridot se pencha en avant et commença une liste mentale. « Es-tu sensible à la lumière ? »

Son front se plissa lorsqu'elle se mit à réfléchir. « Ouais, un peu.

\- Hum. » L'étude de cas d'Améthyste n'était pas placée très loin de la main de Péridot et cette dernière passa en revue l'écriture penchée et mal espacée de l'autre fille. « Tu devrais consulter ton optométriste, mais je crois que tu pourrais avoir un Syndrome d'Irlen. C'est une anomalie du système nerveux qui affecte la façon dont tes yeux perçoivent les différentes longueurs d'onde de la lumière. »

C'était apparemment nouveau pour Améthyste car elle se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Attend, comment tu sais ça ? »

Péridot poussa ses lunettes le long de son nez et se recula dans sa chaise tandis qu'elle se remémorait quelques autres éléments, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement raison. Des difficultés à lire avec une source de lumière fluorescente – la salle de classe de Mademoiselle Diamant n'avait que des lampes fluorescentes. Des difficultés à lire des partitions – malgré celles qui volaient çà et là dans la chambre d'Améthyste, la plupart étaient raturées ou semblaient n'avoir jamais été touchées. Elle n'avait jamais vu Améthyste s'en servir. Migraines, somnolence pendant la lecture, difficulté de concentration.

\- On me l'a presque diagnostiquée il y a quelques années quand je me suis plainte de maux de tête quand je lisais, » expliqua Péridot. « Au final, ils m'avaient tout simplement prescrit les mauvais verres pour ma myopie, mais j'ai pu en apprendre un peu sur le Syndrome d'Irlen. Le seul traitement que je connaisse consiste à porter des lunettes ou des lentilles de contact colorées mais il parait que c'est très efficace.

\- Whoah. » Améthyste se recula et jeta un regard vide à ses feuilles, puis à ses propres mains. « Alors j'avais raison il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi. »

Péridot aurait pu dire une méchante plaisanterie à ce moment-là, mais préféra s'abstenir. Ne sois pas malpolie, se rappela-t-elle.

Mais deux semaines plus tard, lorsque Péridot entra en quatrième heure et vit Améthyste porter des lunettes à verres teintés violets, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir si fière qu'elle en suffoquait presque. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait aidé une connaissance et avait eu raison, mais aussi parce que maintenant, Améthyste était plus coopérative que jamais. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait lire et étudier sur de plus longues périodes de temps, Péridot la trouvait plus agréable, bien plus que l'Améthyste qui avait trop de migraines et ne pouvait pas se concentrer sans s'énerver.

Septembre était passé en un souffle; Péridot n'avait que des A et Améthyste de solides B et des C. En un frais Samedi de début Octobre, les deux filles étaient penchées sur l'ordinateur portable d'Améthyste et regardaient leurs bulletins en ligne. « Notre but est de faire monter ça, » Péridot pointa du doigt le 84,6% en Biologie, « à 93 avant la fin du premier semestre. Et à en juger par ton progrès ces dernières semaines, tu pourrais bien y arriver !

\- Pourquoi 93 ? » demanda Améthyste. Elle jouait avec ses lunettes – elles lui donnaient l'air d'avoir bien plus que seize ans – et se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras derrière la tête. La position était étrangement addictive à regarder. Attraction esthétique, pensa Péridot. Le vocabulaire des sexualités la rendait perplexe, mais elle commençait à s'y faire.

\- A l'origine, j'aurais mis la barre à cent pourcents, mais tes malheureux débuts ont rendu un tel score impossible. Si tu n'as que des notes parfaites à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin du semestre, tu pourrais obtenir un 95, mais ce n'est évidemment pas un objectif réaliste. »

Elle grimaça au regard absolument scandalisé qui traversa le visage d'Améthyste et se précipita pour réparer son erreur.

\- C-ce n'est pas que je ne croie pas que tu puisses y arriver, c'est juste que… ah… Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure méthode… ? » Nom d'un astéroïde j'ai merdé j'ai merdé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna pour faire pleinement face à Améthyste, et fit ce petit mouvement de la main qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle essayait de se calmer (oui, espèce de rebus de Tumblr suranalytique, tu sais de quoi je parle). « C'est juste que… viser la perfection, ce n'est pas pour toi. Ce n'est pour personne. »

Améthyste croisa les bras. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Parce que – parce que – oh, quel intérêt ? Elle en avait assez des questions, de tourner autour du pot. Péridot se brisa. « Ecoute, Améthyste, je sais ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Tu n'as pas à le garder pour toi. Je suis une perfectionniste et ça me déchire au fond – je n'ai pas le droit de faire des erreurs, et si je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose du premier coup, je ne suis plus rien ! » Péridot se força à sortir un rire fataliste – elle n'avait jamais rien admis de tout cela à qui que ce soit, pas même à elle-même, et pourtant voilà qu'elle crachait le morceau tout entier. « Je ne peux pas te donner cet objectif parce que ça ne marche pas. J'ai été élevée en pensant que 100% était ma seule option, et c'est pour ça que je me déteste ! »

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait lâché cette dernière phrase que lorsqu'Améthyste écarquilla les yeux et perdit sa posture détendue. Péridot eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Oh milles étoiles, non. Stupide andouille pourquoi – comment as-tu pu DIRE un truc pareil ?! Elle va te JUGER !

Mais Améthyste se contenta de répéter très doucement, « Tu te détestes ? »

Péridot s'était mordue la lèvre si fort que le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, et elle tendit la main vers la boîte de mouchoirs pour arrêter le saignement accidentel. « Oublie ça.

\- Quoi ? Non, Péri – » Deux mains se refermèrent sur ses bras, déclenchant un étrange pincement au fond des tripes de Péridot et figeant le reste de son corps. Dans la lumière irrégulière de la chambre d'Améthyste, la lumière bleue de l'écran d'ordinateur, les lampes décoratives violettes accrochées aux rideaux, le blanc intense de sa lampe de bureau, le visage rond de la plus âgée se profilait et Péridot ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

\- Regarde-moi, » dit Améthyste en se levant, et elle retira même ses lunettes pour qu'elles se voient vraiment d'œil à œil. « T'es, genre, la plus intelligente, la plus cool et la plus assurée de toutes les personnes que je connaisse. Et si qui que ce soit dit qu'il ne t'aime pas comme tu es, dis-le moi, et je lui mettrai un pain pour toi. »

Elle sourit et fit craquer ses jointures pour illustrer ses paroles, mais Péridot était surtout séduite par ce qu'elle avait dit d'autre. Cool et assurée seraient les dernières choses dont elle pourrait se qualifier, et pourtant voilà. « Tu… » bredouilla-t-elle, « Tu me trouves… cool ? »

Améthyste reprit ses lunettes teintée, souriant toujours. « Je veux dire, t'es toujours une intello. Mais t'es une intello cool. Je, euh, je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime beaucoup traîner avec toi, même si c'est juste pour les cours. »

Elle eut beau faire, Péridot ne voyait aucune tromperie dans les yeux ronds et sûrs d'Améthyste. « Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on soit… » Péridot hésita, pria pour avoir trouvé le bon mot et toussota, « … amies ? »

Le visage d'Améthyste s'éclaira. « Ben ouais ! T'es géniale, P-dot, et j'ai vraiment envie d'être là pour toi. Si tu veux. »

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix – enfin, si, et Améthyste était assez gentille pour lui en laisser l'option – mais c'était quelque chose de nouveau et Péridot ne savait pas comment répondre. Si elle disait oui, y aurait-il un genre de piège ? Un genre de rituel contractuel que les nouveaux « amis » devaient faire ? Une condition à remplir ? Était-il de coutume de rester éveillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin à parler via ses appareils électroniques ou est-ce que c'était juste des conneries que racontait la télé ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, désespérée, puis baissa le regard sur ses mains, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit le petit badge d'asexualité qui brillait toujours dans la poche de son sac à dos. Elle ne l'en avait jamais sorti, pas parce qu'elle l'avait oublié mais parce que c'était agréable d'avoir le souvenir d'une amie à emmener avec soi.

Le souvenir d'une amie. Alors sa tête l'avait trahie avant sa bouche.

\- Eh, euh, Péri ? Ça va ? »

Péridot se rendit compte qu'elle regardait droit devant elle, complètement muette, et qu'Améthyste agitait sa main devant son visage. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « Je – J'adorerais, » bredouilla-t-elle, puis se rendit compte que ça avait l'air stupide, espèce d'andouille – « Euh, je veux dire, comme tu veux, meuf ! »

Un sourire pinça les lèvres d'Améthyste et elle poussa gentiment l'épaule de Péridot. « T'es marrante. Je veux dire, je sais totalement ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu te détestes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, Perle et Grenat sont sur mon dos à propos de mes notes depuis des années, elles disaient tout le temps que je devrais pas avoir autant de problèmes parce que c'était pas leur cas. Argh, fichez-moi la paix. » Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil-boule (son préféré, apparemment), et tendit la main vers un carnet à dessin en équilibre sur l'accoudoir. « Genre, je veux dire, je me débrouillais pas mal quand j'étais petite, j'ai eu des A et des B pendant toute l'école primaire, mais ce n'était jamais assez bien pour elles ! Alors il y a quelques années j'ai juste… Laissé tomber. » Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit le carnet.

Des recoins les plus sombres de son esprit, Péridot pouvait déterrer ce genre de sentiment – quelques fois où elle s'était confrontée à des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, où elle avait paniqué et voulu tout laisser tomber. Elle comprenait.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, » dit-elle. Les 84,6% lui lançaient des œillades à l'écran, et elle serra le poing. « Tu as les capacités mentales de tout réussir, même si ce n'est pas parfait la première fois. Si tu as les capacités, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? Tu pourrais faire tellement ! »

Le revoilà. Le sourire. Mais il était plus triste, maintenant, et Améthyste parut se renfoncer encore plus dans sa chaise. « C'est littéralement ce que je viens de te dire. »

D'un seul coup, le silence se fit dans la chambre. Péridot n'avait pas de réponse.

A un moment, dans votre vie, vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui peut entendre vos pensées, dans tout leur désordre et leur brutalité, et qui sait exactement ce que vous voulez dire. Âme sœur, jumeau séparé à la naissance, peu importe ce que vous l'appellerez, vous le saurez lorsque vous l'aurez rencontré, lorsque vous lèverez le regard pour voir ses yeux brisés refléter les vôtres. Lorsque vous le rencontrerez, écoutez mon conseil – prenez-le par la main et serrez-le dans vos bras et ne lâchez jamais, au grand jamais, parce que s'il y a une chose qui peut sauver une vie c'est de savoir que quelqu'un sait. Que quelqu'un comprend.

Et au moment où Améthyste sourit à Péridot et où Péridot lui répondit avec un grand sourire gêné, même si ni l'une ni l'autre ne le sut, ce fut le début d'une alliance qui pouvait détruire l'univers. C'était un tu n'es pas seule et on va faire ça ensemble, pas l'une contre l'autre, avec l'autre.

\- Tu sais ce qui est bien pour arranger ça un moment ? Pour arrêter de se tuer à la tâche ? »

La question était soudaine et Péridot fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ?

\- Rejoindre un club. » La main d'Améthyste se mit à parcourir le papier à ce moment-là, traçant sans effort de longs coups de crayon sur la page, et avant que Péridot puisse parler elle plongea sans espoir de retour à la fois dans ses mots et son dessin. « Il y a une séance spéciale au club de science-fiction dans trois semaines, une fête d'Halloween. Tu connais ce dessin-animé de geek, là, avec les gamins qui sont en fait des expériences scientifiques et le papa intello ? Eli et les Zinzins ? »

Ça, pour sûr, elle connaissait – Crème Fraîche et Octave étaient obsédés par cette série. Enfin, Crème Fraîche n'était pas vraiment obsédé, juste très, très impliqué, parce qu'à chaque nouvel épisode il se filmait en live et faisait une vidéo « Crème Fraîche regarde E&Z » pour sa chaîne Youtube, puis parlait de théories de fan sans queue ni tête. Certes, elle n'avait vu qu'une poignée d'épisodes, et probablement pas dans le bon ordre.

\- Malheureusement.

\- Je sais ! Le fandom est genre, complètement dingue. Enfin voilà, moi et une bande de gens de l'école, Crème Fraîche compris, on fait un cosplay de groupe de plein de personnages, et… ouais, je me suis juste dit que, tu vois ? » Avec un rire forcé, Améthyste retourna son carnet à dessin et montra à Péridot ce qu'elle avait esquissé en une minute de conversation. Sur la page se trouvait un croquis rapide mais étonnamment ressemblant d'une fille mince qui… qui ressemblait en fait assez à Péridot, de la coupe au carré aux lunettes rondes en passant par sa posture gênée. Mais dans ce dessin, la fille portait un veston à col ajusté, des bottes de combat, et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant une moitié du visage, comme ceux d'Améthyste. « J'ai de vieilles bottes que tu pourras emprunter, et Perle est une vraie fée avec la machine à coudre, » Améthyste continuait de parler tandis qu'elle retournait le carnet et se remettait à dessiner. « Hmm… Le style de la série est super-simplifié, alors on pourrait peut-être faire quelques retouches classes ? »

Péridot fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

 _Oh, dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque_  ? Lorsqu'Améthyste baissa son carnet, révélant centimètre par centimètre son sourire carnassier, Péridot se prépara pour quelque chose de pas bon du tout. En fait, c'était assez facile de lire son expression. Celle-là voulait dire « Je vais péter un câble à propos de quelque chose de trivial sans aucun rapport avec les cours, et tu vas m'écouter parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche ».

\- Je t'emmène au club de science-fiction. En costume. »

* * *

En vérité, Péridot n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dans quoi elle s'embarquait en acceptant la proposition de faire du cosplay, ou en acceptant aussi de regarder Eli et les Zinzins dans le but de produire une représentation plus exacte de son personnage. Cela n'avait vraiment pas l'air difficile au début. Elles allaient continuer de se voir deux fois par semaines, comme à l'ordinaire, mais dans la période de temps où Améthyste n'était pas encore rentrée, si Péridot avait fini ses devoirs, elle devait filer au salon-télé au sous-sol et regarder quelques épisodes sur Netflix. Si elle était perdue, Steven, qui connaissait très bien la série lui aussi, venait l'aider.

Le costume en lui-même ne lui poserait aucun problème; Perle avait déjà tout sous contrôle. « Cela ne vous… dérange pas ? » avait demandé Péridot à un moment. Perle n'avait pas d'autre travail, mais elle prenait des cours à l'université et gérait elle-même toute la maison. Et pourtant elle semblait parfaitement heureuse ici, dans sa petite salle de couture particulière, avec un charmant bureau surmonté d'une machine à coudre et des étagères portant rouleaux de tissu, fils, laine et matériel. Perle se tourna vers elle, un mètre ruban autour du cou, et demanda à Péridot de lever le bras.

\- Aucun problème, Péridot, » fredonna Perle en prenant ses mesures et en les inscrivant sur un carnet. Tout ce que Perle faisait était d'une organisation très satisfaisante. « J'adore coudre. En fait, j'ai déjà terminé les costumes de Steven et d'Améthyste des mois à l'avance, alors maintenant je ne fais que rester assise à me tourner les pouces, haha ! »

Perle faisait beaucoup d'efforts avec elle et Péridot commençait à l'apprécier. Elle se força à rire tandis que la femme voletait comme un oiseau vers son autre bras. « Euh, d'accord… »

La question du costume était donc réglée en grande partie et Péridot se concentrait sur ses devoirs et sur les épisodes d'Eli et les Zinzins. Même avec son emploi du temps chargé, Améthyste était déterminée à lui faire voir au moins la majeure partie de la série.

\- Tu joues Syl, dans la saison 3, » expliqua-t-elle quelques heures après qu'elles aient conclu l'arrangement. « Alors il faudra regarder pas mal d'épisodes avant la soirée du club SF. I peu près trente-cinq épisodes dans chaque saison et la trois est en plein dans…

\- Pour comprendre la majeure partie de l'histoire, il faudra que je revoie les épisodes que j'ai déjà regardés. Tu me demandes de regarder quatre-vingt-sept épisodes en vingt-sept jours, » dit Péridot.

Elle pouvait voir l'autre fille faire le calcul dans sa tête. « Eh, ça fait seulement trois épisodes par jour, et comme ils font genre dix minutes chacun, c'est super facile. Et fais-moi confiance, c'est un peu lent au début et il faut s'habituer au style de dessin, mais une fois que t'es dedans t'en sors plus. Tu pourrais aussi sauter quelques épisodes si t'en peux vraiment plus, comme l'épisode spécial poisson d'avril. » Le visage d'Améthyste se fronça de dégoût.

Alors Péridot accepta.

\- Juste un ou deux aujourd'hui, et après je rentre, » insista-t-elle lorsqu'Améthyste et Steven la jetèrent sans ménagement sur le luxueux canapé et se précipitèrent sur la télécommande.

Quatre heures plus tard, il était dix heures du soir et elle était en plein dans la saison 1.

Certes, l'hypothèse d'Améthyste au sujet du genre de série qu'elle préférait était étonnamment exacte, surtout parce que Péridot n'avait pas beaucoup de « fandoms », entre-guillemets, et ne savait pas elle-même où elle se plaçait. C'était un univers de science-fiction de courte anticipation, fait pour plaire à un public pré-pubère avec quelques traces d'humour plus adulte. Le conflit concernait la synthèse de gènes artificiels et la conception d'êtres humains synthétiques; sur une plus petite échelle, ça parlait d'une famille normale qui faisait des trucs de famille normale comme mettre des réacteurs de fusée sur un fauteuil roulant et sauver le monde d'un virus mortel. Les personnages principaux étaient une famille excentrique et diverse composée de quatre enfants-éprouvette adoptés, le clone d'une sœur aînée qui taillait son jardin à l'épée, un cerveau cyborg agenre et un père excentrique/ingénieur en génétique dont le bureau privé évoquait son paradis personnel à Péridot.

C'était pas mal. Il était dix heures trente maintenant et Vidalia lui avait envoyé un texto.

Tandis que le générique défilait et que Netflix leur demandait Vous êtes encore là ?, Grenat entra dans la pièce. Péridot était sur le point de lui dire que oui, elles allaient bien, et que oui, elle devrait sûrement rentrer chez elle à présent, lorsqu'elle sentit une masse chaude sur ses genoux. Au début, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Steven qui lui faisait un câlin parce qu'il s'était assis à sa droite plus tôt, mais le garçon s'était depuis déplacé vers le fauteuil à repose-pied et dormait, enroulé dans une couverture rose, du popcorn coincé dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il y avait bel et bien une personne qui dormait sur elle, roulée en boule comme un chat, et cette personne n'était autre qu'Améthyste.

Combien de temps avait-elle été là ? Pourquoi Péridot n'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt ? A quel point s'était-elle laissée hypnotiser par la série ? Les doux cheveux lavande d'Améthyste tombaient sur ses jambes et ses mains, qui étaient tombées, inertes, à ses côtés dans son obsession pour la série. Elle s'était sûrement endormie très rapidement, mais la position ne pouvait pas être accidentelle et Péridot se demanda ce que cela voulait dire. Une histoire d'amitié ?

Grenat sourit très légèrement, ce qui d'après l'Encyclopédie des Expressions Faciales de Grenat équivalait à se frapper les genoux et à se rouler par terre dans une crise de fou rire. Lorsque Péridot lui jeta un regard avec lequel elle espérait transmettre le aidez-moi s'il-vous-plaît désespéré qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, la femme se contenta de prendre Steven dans ses bras secs, comme un grand bébé, laissant la couverture derrière elle.

\- C'est ton problème, » murmura-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en désignant Améthyste d'un signe de tête.

Perspective terrifiante. Machinalement, Péridot éteignit la télévision, prit une profonde inspiration et regarda la fille qui dormait sur ses genoux. Même si elle avait techniquement déjà connu la présence d'une Améthyste endormie, Péridot s'était alors endormie avant elle (elle ne se souvenait même pas de comment c'était arrivé) et elle se demandait si c'était dans cette posture qu'elle avait laissé Améthyste. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, voulant réveiller l'autre sans déranger son sommeil paisible, riche et profond. Le visage d'Améthyste, quoiqu'aussi négligé qu'il l'était lorsqu'elle était éveillée, prenait une apparence plus jeune et plus délicate lorsque tous ses muscles se relâchaient et lorsqu'elle respirait doucement. Comme une enfant. Elle avait retiré ses lunettes parce qu'elle ne lisait pas, alors sa joue pressait chaudement la cuisse de Péridot et c'était une sensation très étrange. Ce n'était pas une position qu'elle souhaitait (du moins pas encore, mais elle l'ignorait).

Avec précaution, Péridot glissa ses mains sous la tête et le cou d'Améthyste, l'allongea sur le canapé et la couvrit avec la couverture en laine de Steven pour faire bonne mesure. Dans la lumière chaude du couloir qui entrait à travers la porte, un ruban doré cheminait le long de sa mâchoire ronde, faisant scintiller les trois piercings à son oreille, et laissait Péridot voir sa large poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser délicatement. Elle était vraiment d'une grande beauté esthétique…

Et voilà qu'elle la fixait. Péridot secoua la tête, seulement pour lever les yeux sur la porte et voir Grenat debout dans l'embrasure. Le visage complètement neutre, la femme leva un pouce vers elle.

\- Gah ! Hmph, » Péridot se débrouilla pour rendre son exclamation plus silencieuse et indignée. « Oui, j'arrive. »

Une fois Péridot et Grenat parties, un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres d'Améthyste.


	7. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Disgusting — Miranda Cosgrove -
> 
> "It's disgusting how I love you,  
> I can't take it, I should hate you  
> 'Cause you're messing up my name  
> Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
> But I just wanna touch your face,  
> It's disgusting!"

Il n’y avait que deux choses dans une ville du Midwest aussi isolée qui puisse exciter les foules de jeunes à ce point – le Club de Science-Fiction et le Festival des Citrouilles.

Nous avons déjà introduit le premier et l’aborderons plus en détails dans le prochain chapitre. Le second était une vieille tradition devenue festival urbain qui méritait même une journée de cours abrégée pour la parade et la fermeture de la plupart des magasins du centre-ville. D’après Améthyste, le Festival des Citrouilles durait à peu près deux semaines – elle le savait parce qu’elle travaillait à la boulangerie, qui faisait une contribution d’environs cinq cent tartes entières au festival chaque années. Pendant le festival, il y avait un carnaval, une parade, des feux d’artifices, des enfants qui allaient demander des bonbons à chaque porte du centre-ville, des compétitions, et le célèbre concours de décoration de citrouille (dont la catégorie adolescents était habituellement dominée par les élèves du cursus artistique du lycée). Et on pourrait penser que c’était seulement pour les enfants, mais non, _tout le monde_ aimait le Festival des Citrouilles. Qui n’aimait _pas_ des jours de cours en moins ?

La parade avait lieu Vendredi, et comme Péridot ne participait à aucun sport, club ou option spéciale, elle se contenta de rentrer chez elle en bus (elle était seule dans le véhicule). Lorsqu’elle arriva chez elle, la maison était presque vide – Vidalia avait emmené Octave voir la parade et faire participer sa citrouille décorée, qui représentait vaguement une pieuvre, et Crème Fraiche aidait le chariot du cursus musique. La voiture bizarre de Yellowtail était garée devant le garage mais il n’était pas à la maison ; peut-être qu’il était parti avec les autres.

Se sentant étrangement vide, Péridot s’installa au bureau de sa chambre et sortit son ordinateur portable. Elle regarderait une paire d’épisodes d’ _Eli et les Zinzins_ , et puis elle se sentirait mieux… elle avait presque terminé la deuxième saison et estimait qu’elle aurait rattrapé son retard bien avant ses débuts de cosplayeuse en tant que Syl Ben-David.

Mais pourtant, elle n’arrivait pas à se mettre les épisodes et finit par s’allonger sur son lit.

« C’est quoi, ton problème ? » Elle roula sur le côté. Son lit une place était fait parfaitement, comme toujours, mais un petit tas de papiers scolaires s’était accumulé près de sa tête en l’espace des quelques minutes qu’elle avait passé dans sa chambre. Celui au sommet de la pile était le croquis qu’Améthyste avait fait pour son costume. Et contrairement à la première fois où elle l’avait vu, elle en reconnaissait certains éléments maintenant qu’elle avait regardé une partie de la série : fidèle au design original, Péridot devrait boucler le bout de ses cheveux qui poussaient à vitesse grand V (au lieu de son carré habituel, ils atteignaient presque ses épaules maintenant et elle les portait souvent en un chignon haut et serré), se faire une raie sur le côté et peut-être les teindre en vert temporairement. Elle garderait ses lunettes mais Améthyste lui avait aussi parlé de lentilles de contact colorées si elle se sentait particulièrement dévouée parce que Syl avait les yeux verts. La tenue combinait une esthétique grunge combat apocalyptique et ballerine pâle. Après tout, le personnage était bien une danseuse, et même ses scènes de combat gardaient la grâce et la posture d’une danseuse étoile.

Elle ne voyait que trop bien comment cela se ressentait dans le dessin d’Améthyste. Mêmes faites à la va-vite, les vagues traits donnaient au personnage un équilibre et un mouvement unique, donnant l’impression qu’à tout moment elle pourrait tendre son corps en une arabesque à travers la page. Péridot ne savait même pas comment faire une arabesque. Mais elle pensa à Syl, entendit le piano dans sa tête, et contre toute attente, Péridot était sur ses pieds, ayant trouvé une vidéo Youtube du thème de Syl.

A la première arpège délicate, Péridot leva les bras en imitant un ovale, força ses pieds dans une première position maladroite, et inspira. C’était déjà difficile de rester debout avec ses pieds tournés vers l’extérieur comme ça et elle vacilla, mais tandis que le son élégant du piano flottait dans l’air elle changea son vacillement en mouvement, un saut de côté imprévu. Cela n’avait sûrement rien à voir avec de la vraie danse classique mais Péridot s’était engagée – tandis que la musique enflait elle leva un pied à hauteur de genou et se jeta dans une pirouette.

Et glissa sur le tapis, vola en l’air et atterrit sur le derrière.

\- Urgh… »

On pouvait dire qu’elle ne savait pas danser. Du moins, pas de la danse classique. Frottant son derrière douloureux et malmené, Péridot se leva pour prendre une position plus confortable, mais finit par se contenter de s’allonger à nouveau sur le vieux tapis cormoran, la respiration lourde et regardant les étoiles fluorescentes dispersées au plafond. Elles étaient là avant qu’elle n’emménage mais elle les aimait bien ; un groupe d’étoiles ressemblait vaguement à la constellation de la grande ourse.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fabrique ? » se demanda spontanément Péridot. « Ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne suis qu’une loque. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Involontairement, sa voix se mua en grognement à la fin de sa dernière phrase. Et c’était reparti, à être émo et philosophique alors qu’elle avait des devoirs de math à faire. Résolument, elle se cogna la tête contre le sol encore une fois juste parce que, se redressa difficilement et délaissa le piano prétentieux pour quelque chose avec de la guitare électrique et du synthé. Si elle s’abaissait un jour à vraiment « danser », ce serait plutôt sur quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne pourrait jamais danser comme Syl. Péridot n’était que pieds gauches et membres dégingandés et en plus elle était plus lourde dans le haut de son corps, malgré le peu qu’elle avait dans son bonnet A. Elle ne pouvait pas danser comme ça, ni maintenant, ni jamais. C’était une tentative stupide – quoi que cela ait été.

Tout de même, il y avait quelque chose d’intrinsèquement attirant dans l’idée de la danse. Comme Syl et Viv dans l’épisode 9, comme la petite main fine d’une des filles qui soutenait la taille ronde de l’autre, comme les lumières brumeuses et persistantes des coulisses, il y avait quelque chose de plutôt poétique dans cette idée. L’élégance, la confiance, la proximité qui pouvait se tisser en danse réussie…

Au moment où elle s’assit et ouvrit son livre d’algèbre, la musique se coupa et sa sonnerie par défaut la remplaça. C’était Améthyste.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle l’appelait, celle-là ? Elles n’avaient pas prévu de séance ce Samedi et Péridot avait presque terminé son costume. Comme une alarme de réveil, le téléphone sonnait et sonnait et elle n’arrivait pas, malgré ses obligations, lever une main pour le réduire au silence. L’indécision était fatale et elle ne voyait pas bien pourquoi. Aller, andouille. Décroche le téléphone.

Finalement, elle toucha l’écran du doigt, activa le haut-parleur et dit prudemment, « Vous êtes avec Péridot. »

C’était peut-être à cause de la mauvaise qualité du haut-parleur, mais il semblait qu’Améthyste était en train de l’appeler du milieu d’une foule immense et bruyante. «  _Eh, t’es où ? Je suis avec Vidalia et les gosses mais je t’ai pas vue, t’es rentrée chez toi_  ? »

Ah, oui. Améthyste était « pote » avec la famille d’accueil. « Euh, ouais, » Péridot trouva un mensonge et pria pour que ce soit assez crédible. « Je me sentais malade. 

\- _Oh non, est-ce que ça va ? ‘Dalia a dit qu’elle pouvait rentrer si tu veux…_  »

Obliger quelqu’un à en faire plus que nécessaire pour un simple mensonge ? « Je… vais bien, » répondit Péridot. « Ce n’était qu’un malaise passager. Pas de quoi s’inquiéter. »

Bien plus silencieusement, elle entendit Améthyste parler à quelqu’un d’autre, hors de portée du micro du téléphone. «  _Va bien, dit non_ , » fut tout ce qu’elle comprit avant que l’autre fille ne revienne à elle, l’air clairement plus enthousiaste. «  _Tant mieux, aloooors_ … » L’autre côté de la ligne fit un silence relatif tandis qu’elle toussait. «  _J’imagine que j’appelais parce que, tu sais que j’oublie de prévoir et tout si j’attends_  ? 

\- J’en suis consciente.

\- _Ehehe, ouais. Du coooup… bref… Je voulais te demander si tu voudrais, tu vois, aller en ville avec moi demain_  ? »

Les yeux de Péridot se plissèrent involontairement. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle imagina l’autre fille hausser les épaules nonchalamment, simplement parce qu’elle sentait que ça lui ressemblait. (Elle avait raison mais ne pouvait pas le voir.) «  _Tu sais, des trucs du Festival de la Citrouille. Genre le carnaval et la remise des prix de décoration, et il y a plein de trucs gratuits dans certaines boutiques. Je suis venue genre tous les ans depuis le temps où je portais des couches._  »

L’offre ne semblait pas tout à fait attrayante, mais qui n’aimait pas les trucs gratuits ? « A quelle heure aurait lieu cette activité ? »

Il y eu une autre conversation confuse hors de portée du micro de l’autre téléphone, puis Améthyste était de retour : «  _Hummm… Je travail de huit à quatorze heures, alors je pourrais passer te prendre et on irait vers quatorze heures trente. J’ai les sous pour tout le truc_. 

\- Tu n’es pas obligée – » dit-elle automatiquement mais Améthyste n’y fit pas attention.

\- Pas de souci, P. Je m’en occupe. » Et Péridot pouvait protester et dire qu’elle payerait elle-même sa part tant qu’elle voulait mais Améthyste faisait la sourde oreille et le temps qu’elles aient fini de parler il devint plutôt évident que Péridot se sentait au moins assez bien pour se disputer.

Le temps qu’Améthyste raccroche pour rejoindre la parade, un petit sourire flottait sans efforts sur les lèvres de Péridot.

* * *

 

C’est ainsi que Péridot se retrouva sur le siège passager d’une fragile Toyota blanche cabossée, les jambes discrètement croisées sur le bazar divers de la voiture tandis qu’Améthyste zappait les stations radio.

Entre autres choses au sujet d’Améthyste, sa voiture sentait la pâtisserie, notamment la tarte à la citrouille, et cela lui fit réaliser qu’elle aurait probablement dû manger chez elle pour éviter d’avoir faim et de coûter davantage à Améthyste. Elle avait vraiment faim, maintenant. Quoi qu’il en soit, Améthyste était de bonne humeur malgré le fait qu’elle revenait tout juste du travail ; elle donnait vraiment l’impression de quelqu’un qui n’était pas prêt de la juger, mais on ne sait jamais.

Là tout de suite, elle lui racontait la fois où un nouvel employé s’était planté sur une commande et  au lieu de faire dix rouleaux à la cannelle, en avait fait cent, vite suivie de la fois où la famille Universe avait survécu en se nourrissant exclusivement de rouleaux à la cannelle pendant deux semaines. Ses cheveux épais et volumineux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, un peu comme celui de Péridot, plus petit et serré, mais cela lui donnait l’air d’une reine couronnée, ses mèches soyeuses encadrant son visage rond et souriant. Un maquillage simple, rien de plus qu’une fine touche de mascara et de gloss pailleté bon marché. Malgré le froid d’un nuageux jour d’Octobre, elle ne portait qu’un jean moulant, un sweatshirt trop grand et des baskets miteuses.

\- Oh, et je t’ai dit que Perle me laissait me faire percer la langue ? » poursuivit Améthyste, un énorme sourire aux lèvres tandis qu’elles prenaient la route principale. Elle n’était pas exactement _mauvaise_ conductrice, elle semblait juste n’avoir aucun tact tout en parvenant à tout faire sans danger, mais Péridot se surprit tout de même à s’accrocher un peu trop fort aux accoudoirs. « Je me le suis pas encore fait faire mais peut-être plus tard, si c’est ouvert. Genre, c’est un énorme headcanon que Viv a la langue percée, et comme je la cosplay je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? »

Péridot la fixa. L’idée d’un piercing sur la langue était, pour elle, écœurante, et même si elle commençait lentement à comprendre le concept de différentes personnes qui faisaient respectivement ce qu’elles voulaient, il fallait admettre que la spontanéité de la décision était à la limite de la stupidité. « Tu vas faire un trou dans ton corps pour un costume. 

\- C’est pas juste pour le costume, » rit Améthyste. « Je fais un trou dans mon corps parce que c’est drôle. 

\- C’est… drôle, » répéta Péridot, pas juste un peu sarcastiquement. Une de ses mains, désœuvrées, trouva une écharpe mauve qui se baladait. 

Elles étaient arrivées en ville et cherchaient où se garer, roulant dans les rues de la périphérie où les érables centenaires se penchaient sur les rues grises jonchées de feuilles, où des enfants tenant des pommes d’amour trottinaient devant leurs parents qui portaient des vestes et des sacs. « Ça va mieux qu’hier, » commenta nonchalamment  Améthyste tandis qu’elles se garaient derrière le bureau de poste. Péridot se rendit compte qu’elle tenait encore l’écharpe et ne parvint pas à la reposer avant qu’Améthyste la voit.

\- Tu peux l’essayer si tu veux, » sourit-elle. « Il fait plus froid maintenant, t’en auras besoin. Tiens. »

Et elle lâcha ses clefs sur ses genoux, tendit le bras et enroula l’écharpe autour de la tête et du cou de Péridot. Elle était étonnamment douce pour du tricot. A bien y réfléchir, Péridot ne savait pas qu’un tricot pouvait _ne pas_ gratter. Les nuances mauves étaient assorties aux cheveux teints d’Améthyste et aussi, probablement, à la rougeur des joues de Péridot, qui s’aggrava doublement car non seulement elle rougissait effrontément mais en plus sa rougeur avait commencé à déborder sur son front et sur les côtés de son petit nez. Améthyste était _très_ proche là, et la regardait, regardait tout…

\- Je n’en veux pas, » lâcha automatiquement Péridot, causant un geste de recul imprévu de la part d’Améthyste qui écarquilla les yeux. Lorsqu’elle haussa les épaules et fit mine de lui enlever l’écharpe, la bouche de Péridot s’y remit. « Euh, enfin si. Je ne savais pas qu’il faisait froid, c’est tout. Merci. »

Le dernier mot lui avait échappé involontairement, un peu trop longtemps après les précédents. « Oh. Pas de souci, » dit Améthyste en la regardant fixement. Un minuscule sourire dansait au coin de ses lèvres.

Elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu’au centre-ville, d’abord seulement côte-à-côte, et puis comme Péridot avait ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son caban gris, Améthyste glissa un bras autour du sien et marcha avec plus d’entrain pour s’accorder aux longues foulées tendues de Péridot. Quelque part sur la route, Ame avait arrêté de parler et Péri s’y était mise – parce qu’elle avait autrement peu de petits moments de joie en société, elle lui donna son avis sur les derniers épisodes _d’Eli et les Zinzins_ qu’elle avait regardés.

\- Alors ils l’ont fait ! » s’exclama-t-elle (elle avait terminé la deuxième saison). « J’y crois même pas. La seule idée qu’ils aient eu le CRAN, alors qu’ils pouvaient voir clairement qu’il ne se défendait même pas ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas se rappeler qu’il les aimait ?

\- On leur avait bien lavé le cerveau, » lui rappela Améthyste. « Genre, on leur a répété encore et encore pendant un an qu’il ne reviendrait pas pour les sauver, et je suis certaine qu’ils ont donné un truc, genre des drogues qui contrôlent l’esprit au moins à Dea. Ils nous ont pas vraiment expliqué. 

\- Mais pas au point de TUER UN HOMME ! Bien sûr, c’est la seule figure parentale que tu aies jamais eu alors tu le JETTES DU HAUT D’UN IMMEUBLE ! Dans un DESSIN-ANIMÉ POUR ENFANTS ! 

\- Tu veux dire ‘‘un programme d’animation pour pré-adolescents’’. »

Péridot n’avait pas oublié son déni d’être tombée amoureuse d’une série Cartoon Network. Elle leva les yeux au ciel couvert et venteux. « Et ils n’ont même pas dit PARDON ! »

Malgré ce qui était arrivé dans _Eli et les Zinzins_ , elle ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête qu’elle aimait marcher ici – bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Améthyste, l’écharpe chaude de l’autre fille remontée sur ses joues froides, une odeur proéminente de cidre, de tarte à la citrouille et d’essence dans l’air (elles étaient en train de passer à côté d’un garage automobile). En approchant du palais de justice où étaient réunies les citrouilles décorées que les gens admiraient depuis le trottoir, leurs jeunes voix aiguës se joignirent à une centaine d’autres. Péridot reconnaissait certaines personnes, notamment deux élèves du cours de biologie, une fille du nom de Jade main dans la main avec un garçon du nom d’Obsidienne. C’est drôle, ils se disputaient férocement il n’y avait pas un mois. Peut-être que Mademoiselle Diamant insinuait quelque chose avec le placement des partenaires de laboratoire ; si c’était arrivé à Lazuli et Jaspe et maintenant à Jade et Obsidienne…

Urgh, beurk. Il y avait bien mieux que la romance, se rappela Péridot. Elle n’allait même pas y penser.

Pendant ce temps, Améthyste l’avait emmenée vers la catégorie Joyeuse et Élegante et se laissait pratiquement tomber sur son bras, assez proche pour que le vent fasse voler les cheveux en bazar d’Améthyste dans l’espace personnel de Péridot. « Oh mon Dieu, regarde ça ! Steven a eu la troisième place ! » Elle pointa du doigt la catégorie des 10-13 ans, vers un modèle de la Reine Elsa et de la Princesse Anna, dans la Reine des Neiges. Les deux poupées étaient faites de courges attachées ensemble et enfoncées dans leurs robes respectives, chacune avec une citrouille en guise de tête et des perruques en laine. Malheureusement, un bref orage avait saboté le projet le Jeudi précédent et une bonne partie des paillettes était éparpillée au sol autour d’elles, mais cela restait très agréable stylistiquement.

\- Impressionnant, » remarqua-t-elle juste avant qu’Améthyste ne tire sur son bras comme un petit enfant et ne pousse un petit cri.

\- Je me demande s’ils l’ont déjà vu… Hé, regarde, le concours de manger de tarte ! »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse protester, elle se retrouva à courir le long du trottoir avec son bras encore coincé dans une poigne ferme et assurée. « Que – Améthyste ! » parvint-elle à gronder avant que les deux filles ne s’arrêtent devant un rassemblement de personnes, principalement d’adultes et de jeunes enfants. Derrière la foule (Péridot ne put le voir que parce qu’Améthyste s’était débrouillée pour glisser leurs deux corps jusqu’à l’avant) il y avait quelques longues tables de pique-nique occupées par une vingtaine d’adolescents, tous visiblement excités. Une cinquantaine de boîtes contenant de grandes tartes à la citrouille attendaient sur la table la plus proche. Une ado courte sur pattes un peu plus âgée avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés était en train de couper les tartes en deux et de les distribuer aux ados.

\- Yo, Sadie ! » brailla Améthyste avant de lui faire un signe du bras. « T’as de la place pour deux de plus ? 

\- Attend, quoi ? » dit Péridot, mais la blonde les avait déjà remarquées.

\- Oh, salut Améthyste ! Viens par ici ! » sourit-elle. Encore une fois, avant que Péridot ne puisse protester, Améthyste l’avait traînée vers les tables de pique-nique et l’avait assise gentiment sur le siège dégrossi. Comme si elle l’avait fait une centaine de fois elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage et les ficelles de son sweat et dit à Péridot avec un sourire diabolique, « J’espère que t’as faim, Peri-detto. »

 _Rapport de situation : je ne sais pas comment mais j’ai réussi à me retrouver impliquée dans un concours de consommation de sucreries et je ne peux pas fuir_ , cette pensée papillonna dans la tête de Péridot, laissant derrière elle un parfait sentiment de mort imminente. Elle avait un peu faim mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait de la tarte. D’habitude, elle prenait des fruits pour le goûter, pas de la tarte à la citrouille.

\- Améthyste, je ne crois pas vraiment que… »

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car un autre employé, cette fois une grande asperge avec des écarteurs aux oreilles, s’approcha et lâcha deux demi-tartes devant les deux filles d’un air bougon. « Où est la règle qui dit que les employés peuvent participer ? » se moqua-t-il avant de repartir, les mains dans les poches. Améthyste tira la langue à son dos retourné.

\- Où est la règle qui dit qu’on ne peut pas ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Lars a juste un balais dans le cul. Tu vois, j’ai fait cette tarte aussi. Ces marques de fourchette, ce sont les miennes ; personne d’autre n’aime les grosses. »

Effectivement, la croute des deux moitiés de tarte avait des marques décoratives plus larges. Améthyste avait fait cela ? Péridot supposa qu’elle pouvait essayer, sachant qu’elle avait été confectionnée par quelqu’un à qui elle faisait confiance dans une certaine mesure, mais cela ne fit toujours pas partir la masse chaude qui lui plombait alors l’estomac. « J’ai dit, Améthyste, que je ne suis pas sur si je – 

\- Péridot. » Améthyste la prit par les épaules et la retourna face à elle. Leurs nez étaient à peine séparés de la largeur d’une main. « C’est de la TARTE GRATUITE. Toute à toi. Et puis, même si tu ne finis pas, tu peux quand même la ramener à la maison. Mange aussi lentement que tu veux. »

Sur ces mots, elle leva une main et glissa le bout de l’écharpe mauve derrière l’épaule de Péridot. Elles ne dirent rien de plus. Les deux filles se retournèrent vers leurs propres tartes, l’une d’un air affamé, l’autre d’un air vide. Il y avait une différence et Péridot le savait maintenant.

\- Bien, on écoute ! » cria une voix mélodieuse et familière, et Péridot leva les yeux pour voir leur professeur d’histoire au bout des tables de pique-nique. Mme. Lazuli portait une parka de la même couleur que le bout fraîchement teint de ses cheveux et une étiquette qui disait LAPIS, ASSISTANTE DE DIRECTION DES TARTES, TRES IMPOTANTE. D’après les chuchotements d’Améthyste, Lazuli était très active dans les évènements communautaires et aidait aussi au club de science-fiction. « Puisqu’Alexandrite a dû partir je suppose que c’est moi qui commande, alors on va commencer. Deux règles d’abord : vous ne pouvez utiliser ni vos mains ni vos jambes, et il n’y a que vous qui puisse manger votre tarte. Nous avons des juges qui font le tour pour surveiller les tartes. Quand vous sentez quelqu’un vous taper l’épaule, ça veut dire que vous pouvez arrêter. Est-ce que tout le monde ici a entre onze et seize ans ? »

Un murmure d’assentiment général s’éleva parmi le groupe d’ados tendus. Parmi les participants, remarqua Péridot, il y avait surtout des gosses décharnés et quelques sixièmes trapus ; Améthyste devait être la plus âgée. Lazuli le remarqua aussi. « Améthyste, tu as encore seize ans, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Mon anniversaire est en Août, » répondit Améthyste. Puis elle sembla se raviser et murmura presque pour elle-même, « J’aurai peut-être dû dire que j’avais dix-sept ans… Les adultes ont droit à une tarte _entière_. 

\- Ne fait pas ça, » dit Sadie.

\- Je pourrais sûrement gagner quand même, » remarqua-t-elle au moment où Lazuli leur dit quelque chose de rigolo, comme quoi ils devaient préparer leurs estomacs ; les quatre premières places recevaient de l’argent comme prix. Hmm… Alors Améthyste visait la médaille d’or. Gigotant dans son siège, Péridot sentit un inexplicable élan d’orgueil – pour quoi, cependant ? Gagner ? Elle aimait gagner des choses. Elle _adorait_ gagner des choses, même et surtout si c’était de l’argent. Et elle avait _un_ _peu_ faim…

Sur ce, Lazuli donna le signal prêt-feu-go et tandis que la foule rugissait, presque, _presque_ contre sa volonté – avec une seconde d’hésitation – Péridot se jeta sur la tarte la tête la première. Elle avait un motif, une opportunité, et… aha, oui, les moyens ! Elle se rappelait cette première nuit chez Améthyste, sa consommation scandaleuse de tarte au poulet de Perle et la pure incrédulité qui avait pris la tablée en voyant la vitesse à la laquelle elle avait terminé, et l’émerveillement dans la voix d’Améthyste lorsqu’elle lui avait dit un truc du genre « peut-être que je t’emmènerai à un concours de manger de tarte ». Elle vit l’ironie. Améthyste croyait qu’elle pouvait le faire. Alors Péridot flotta sur cette confiance temporaire, l’idée distante et floue de l’argent, et se dit _Je Peux Le Faire_.

C’était une confiance en elle temporaire cependant, une façade, car lorsque Péridot s’enfonça jusqu’au nez dans la pâte de citrouille et la laissa rentrer dans sa bouche, elle commença à le regretter. Ce n’était pas que la tarte était mauvaise. En fait, elle était plutôt délicieuse au début. C’était juste qu’elle était humide et profonde et qu’elle s’en mettait sur les lunettes en l’attaquant davantage, et que normalement Péridot essayait de manger aussi proprement que possible lorsqu’elle était en public. Il y avait des juges qui la surveillaient, des gens qui l’acclamaient – ça comptait comme un public. Maintenant elle savait ce que « avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre » voulait dire. Avec une grimace, Péridot se força à avaler la pâte de citrouille comme une boisson, prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux. Il y avait une fille plus jeune devant elle qui grignotait sa tarte… Elle ne gagnerait pas, mais au moins elle avait l’air à l’aise.

Péridot replongea dans la tarte. C’était difficile, mais rien qu’elle ne puisse supporter. Elle se débrouillerait.

Du moins jusqu’à la quatrième bouchée.

A la quatrième bouchée, une bulle d’air bougea dans l’estomac de Péridot et elle dut arrêter d’avaler. « Je vais vomir, » essaya-t-elle de dire, mais ç ne s’entendait pas à travers la citrouille dans sa bouche. A sa droite, Améthyste avait englouti trois bons quarts de sa tarte et attirait l’attention de deux juges. Son visage était tellement couvert de tarte que des mèches de cheveux épars s’étaient collés à ses joues. Péridot se força à déglutir, dégagea sa bouche et réattaqua la tarte.

\- Je crois que nous avons une première place ! » s’écria Mme. Lazuli. A côté d’elle, Améthyste se redresse, clairement victorieuse, mais Péridot refusa de lâcha sa tarte des yeux. Elle perdait sa détermination. Elle devait le faire. Essayant de ne pas penser à la bouillie de citrouille qui coulait dans son système digestif pour rejoindre son déjeuner et son petit-déjeuner, se retournant en elle, Péridot prit une profonde inspiration et replongea.

Autour d’elle, une seconde place s’éleva. Puis une troisième.

Et finalement, il y eut la voix de Sadie qui disait « Quatrième place ! » juste au-dessus d’elle, une merveilleuse tape sur l’épaule et la réalisation qu’elle avait gratté la croute de la tarte pendant dix bonnes secondes.

Alors elle _pouvait_ le faire.

La première chose à l’accueillir fut une étreinte écrasante de la fille aux cheveux mauves. « Ouais, Péri-championne ! C’était génial ! Tu l’as complètement tondue ! » Améthyste ricana et lâcha sa captive. Elle avait mal à l’estomac, même si Améthyste semblait tenir le coup.

Péridot lâcha un souffle profond et tremblant et accepta la serviette en papier que lui tendait Mme. Lazuli. L’épreuve impromptue était terminée. Même si elle était heureuse de s’être au moins qualifiée, la turbulence dans ses tripes l’informait qu’elle regretterait très probablement tout ça dans une heure. Ce qui… ressemblait à beaucoup de choses qu’elle faisait.

Les quatre vainqueurs reçurent chacun une enveloppe avec leur argent (dix, huit, cinq et trois dollars respectivement) et une photo fut prise pour le journal de la ville, ce à quoi Péridot était à peine préparée, sachant qu’elle avait de la tarte dans les cheveux et aussi que son visage devait avoir une jolie teinte verdâtre. Des gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas la félicitèrent. Après quoi, Améthyste la prit à nouveau par le bras et l’emmena vers la queue d’une baraque où l’argent qu’elle avait gagné réapparut.

\- C’est moi qui régale, » sourit-elle. « T’as fait beaucoup plus d’efforts que moi, copine. Oh, eh, tu vas manger ça ? »

Péridot s’aperçut qu’elle serrait encore l’assiette en papier contenant les restes de sa tarte contre elle, et la donna à l’autre fille. « Tu n’as pas assez mangé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi… » Un rot aux proportions volcaniques explosa dans sa bouche, réussissant à la terrifier et à la pousser en arrière de quelques centimètres. « Agh – ahh, tu n’as rien entendu. 

\- _Meuf_. » Améthyste avait l’air honnêtement impressionnée. « C’était magnifique, déjà. Et… Je sais pas, j’adore la tarte, c’est tout. Je suis plus habituée à manger de la malbouffe, j’imagine. »

Elle engloutit la croute avant même qu’elles n’arrivent au bout de la file. Tandis qu’Améthyste commandait un donut à la cannelle et un chocolat chaud, Péridot se contenta de demander du cidre de pomme chaud et protesta vaguement qu’elle payerait, mais dut se résigner.

\- S’il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, » sourit Améthyste lorsque les deux filles s’assirent à une table, « c’est que je suis têtue comme un âne qu’on réveille, comme Greg a dit une fois. »

Péridot ne savait pas qui était Greg. Elle s’en fichait, par contre. Comme son estomac continuait à se retourner, elle fixait intensément sa tasse en polystyrène – le liquide était comme de l’ambre claire, pure et très chaude, avec une pointe d’épices, et c’était vaguement apaisant. Une feuille lui passa sur les chaussures et elle prit précisément conscience de l’odeur du donut à la cannelle d’Améthyste. La voix qui parla était plus douce. « Euh, Péri ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Se focaliser excessivement sur les stimuli sensoriels extérieurs aide à apaiser les douleurs gastro-intestinales, » dit-elle laconiquement, ou du moins crut-elle dire laconiquement. Pour être honnête, lorsque Péridot disait de longs mots d’une voix monotone, c’était un bon moyen de comprendre qu’elle ne se sentait vraiment _pas bien_. Elle plia le pied gauche et fit ce mouvement du corps que les gens font lorsqu’ils sentent un inconfort dans la région abdominale et essaient de se soulager en faisant littéralement n’importe quoi d’autre. « Excuse-moi… Je ne me sens vraiment, réellement, pas bien en ce moment. »

En une seconde, l’air railleur d’Améthyste tomba, comme cela arrive aux filles lorsqu’elles se rendent soudainement compte que les choses sont devenues sérieuses et que quelqu’un a besoin de Soins Maternels. « Viens, je peux te ramener à la maison. Je crois vraiment pas que tu veuilles utiliser les toilettes publiques. »

Après son rot tempétueux, Péridot n’avait vraiment pas envie d’ouvrir la bouche plus que nécessaire, et se contenta de hocher la tête à la place. D’un air hébété, elle suivit Améthyste à l’écart de la fanfare, serra sa tasse de cidre si fort que ses mains tremblaient ; lorsqu’une vague de nausée la frappa, Améthyste la prit sans un mot et la tint tout comme sa propre tasse fumante. Elles ne purent marcher que jusqu’à la laverie automatique avant que Péridot ne trébuche jusqu’à une poubelle pour y vomir.

Après l’affaire, elle se sentit un peu mieux, mais le désespoir de la situation – penchée sur une poubelle publique à essuyer la nourriture digérée sur son menton, Améthyste qui lui retenait les cheveux et lui tapotait maladroitement l’épaule – lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle était fatiguée, avec un goût amer dans la bouche, et bien que le cidre encore chaud lui arrachât le goût, il la dégoûta assez pour lui donner envie de vomir à nouveau. Avec un peu d’aide, elle s’assit au bord du trottoir. « C’est génial, » rit-elle, ses mots dégoulinants de sarcasme. « Tu voulais juste t’amuser et j’ai tout gâché. Je n’avais même pas envie de faire ça ; je n’aurais pas dû venir. Tu ne serais pas coincée avec… ça. »

A dire ces mots, elle avait l’impression de vomir – une expérience horrible mais une fois qu’ils étaient sortis, c’était comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules. Péridot aurait normalement regretté d’avoir dit cela devant un hôte – et si elle semblait ingrate ? Et si Améthyste la prenait au mot et de voulait plus traîner avec elle ? – mais quelque chose à propos de la situation lui dit qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre. Même dans l’immobilité froide, balayée par le vent, qu’il y avait entre elles, le silence en lui-même était chaleureux.

\- C’est ma faute, » dit Améthyste. « J’aurais pas dû te faire faire un truc que tu voulais pas faire. »

Ses mains étaient croisées sur ses genoux et celles de Péridot reposaient sur ses cuisses. « Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. 

\- Si. Je n’arrête pas de me plaindre d’être blessée par les autres, comme quand ils ne me laissent pas faire ce que je veux faire et puis je… Je fait vomir quelqu’un d’autre. Je suis vraiment désolée, et j’essayerai de faire en sorte que ça n’arrive plus. Mais… Promets-moi que tu me le diras quand tu as besoin d’espace ? »

Lorsque Péridot leva les yeux, elle rencontra les yeux ronds, sincères, magnifiques d’Améthyste. Et malgré l’odeur de vomi et de sueur elle ne put s’empêcher d’oublier les règles de conduite publique, et sans la moindre pensée logique, elle serra fort son amie contre elle.

Elles restèrent assises sur le trottoir un moment après ça, sans rien dire par moment, ne parlant qu’à l’occasion pendant que Péridot se reposait. Heureusement, elle ne vomit plus, mais elle avait encore envie de retrouver le confort de sa chambre, d’échapper aux regards étranges des passants. Tandis qu’elles se relevaient, ce fut Péridot qui passa son bras autour de celui d’Améthyste, qui lui fit un petit sourire embarrassé, et qui lui emboîta le pas contre le vent en direction de la maison. Comme cela arrivait parfois, elle jeta un regard à sa droite. Ils se reflétèrent dans une vitrine tandis qu’elles passaient devant – elles, les deux jeunes filles, petites, avec leurs bras dessus-dessous et toute l’insouciance du monde. Péridot n’aimait pas se voir comme une enfant. Cependant, leurs reflets les regardaient, leurs grands yeux brillant avec l’éclat de pierres précieuses. Une idée lui vint.

\- Améthyste ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu avais l’intention de te faire percer la langue dans un futur proche, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, ouais, pourquoi ? »

Une profonde inspiration. « Je voudrais ma faire percer les oreilles. »

Elles s’étaient arrêtées de marcher et fixaient, chacune à son propre reflet et ses propres pensées, le magasin de bijoux devant elles.

\- Tu veux dire maintenant ? »

Péridot hocha la tête. Améthyste haussa les épaules.

\- D’accord, si tu veux. »


	8. Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Neptune — Sleeping at Last -
> 
> "I'm only honest when it rains,  
> An open book with a torn-out page  
> And my ink's run out,  
> I want to love you but I don't know how..."

 

Péridot avait fait tourner sa boucle d'oreille gauche soixante fois dans la dernière heure – et la droite cinquante-cinq fois. Elle changea d'oreille, jeta un regard à l'horloge au-dessous du tableau blanc pour la septième fois en une minute, tapota son cahier à un rythme incertain. S'il y avait une chose à l'école que ce studieux petit haricot vert haïssait vraiment, c'était les analyses littéraires, et il se trouve que la méthode de ces dernières couvrait le tableau. Elle préférait se focaliser sur ses boucles d'oreilles à la place.

Se faire percer les oreilles avait sûrement été la partie la plus difficile car en bonne crevette solitaire qu'elle était, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Améthyste lui avait dit que ça pinçait à peine et était même passée en premier pour lui prouver que ça allait. (En la voyant se prendre une barre en acier à travers la langue sans même grimacer, Péridot avait décidé qu'Améthyste n'était pas une bonne référence.) Elle se rappelait que, à l'instant où le bijoutier avait fait son décompte, elle avait serré la main d'Améthyste et fermé les yeux. Evidemment, ce n'était pas terrible au point de justifier ces actions, et elle en avait un peu honte, mais à ce moment-là elle s'inquiétait plus des éclats à ces oreilles. Chacun faisait à peu près la taille d'une tête d'épingle et était fait de la pierre dont elle partageait le nom – du péridot, bien sûr.

Il fallait aussi noter que juste après être sortie de la bijouterie, Péridot avait soudainement paniqué et s'était exclamée « Que va penser Vidalia ?! », et Améthyste avait haussé les épaules :

\- Eh, ça ne la dérangera pas. Je m'inquiète plus pour Perle. »

Péridot avait froncé les sourcils. « Comment ça, Perle ?

\- Oh. Euh, ouais. Elle… n'a pas exactement dit que je pouvais me faire faire le piercing. Genre… Grenat a dit peut-être, mais après elle a dit de demander à Perle. Alors je l'ai un peu pris comme un oui. »

D'après Steven, la fréquence de prise de parole d'Améthyste était plus faible que jamais chez elle. Grenat avait des soupçons mais Perle n'avait rien remarqué. Un jour, lui avait dit Péridot, Perle allait s'en rendre compte et elle devrait laisser le trou se refermer. Améthyste lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la propriété de Perle et s'était remise à dessiner dans son cahier, plus particulièrement une caricature de Perle la stagiaire. C'était assez marrant.

Tourne, tourne. Dans le présent, le clou de péridot dans son lobe d'oreille tournait et tournait. Elle jeta encore un regard à l'horloge – trois heures neuf – et tapa encore le papier de son stylo.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle fut l'une des premières à sortir, contrairement à son habitude, lorsqu'elle prenait son temps pour parler au professeur et vérifier qu'elle avait bien noté les devoirs inscrits au tableau. Elle pouvait s'arrêter à la bibliothèque pour prendre des œuvres de référence. Elle ne courait certainement pas jusqu'à son casier, ne fourrait pas son sac avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin en y jetant à peine un regard et ne sortait pas un sac plastique d'accessoires pour les cheveux et de matériaux pour costume. Aujourd'hui n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui, elle s'arrachait à tout ce qui avait trait à ses cours comme si ses bas avaient pris feu.

Péridot ignora le bus et se rendit directement au point de rendez-vous, alias les toilettes des filles du Couloir Rouge, où elle attendit pendant précisément deux minutes qu'Améthyste arrive aux côtés d'un élève de Troisième, grand et androgyne avec une majestueuse chevelure. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en costume pour l'instant, mais Améthyste portait son fourre-tout et les chaussures de son personnage (des Converses éclaboussées de peinture à paillettes). Un sac à maquillage étincelant pendait de son autre main. Lorsqu'elle parlait, Péridot pouvait parfois voir la petite boule de métal briller derrière ses dents.

\- Je veux dire, ça ennuie beaucoup de gens qu'il y ait aussi peu de toilettes mixtes dans les lieux publiques, et j'imagine que c'est normal, mais ça doit être très dur de construire une troisième salle de bain partout, tout vois ? » disait l'élève de troisième d'une voix si claire qu'elle pourrait faire éclore des fleurs.

\- Ouais, j'imagine. Oh, salut championne, » Améthyste lui fit un signe de la paix pour plaisanter. « T'as tout ce qu'il faut ? »

Péridot acquiesça et se tourna vers le troisième aux longs cheveux. « Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Stevonnie, » sourit-il. « Je vais faire Sybil, dans la saison 2. »

Sybil était la jumelle secrète de Syl, le personnage de Péridot. Cette dernière lui adressa un hochement de tête court et professionnel et serra la main de Stevonnie. « Enchantée. Je vais représenter Syl, quoique je regrette que nous ne partagions que peu de ressemblances physiques qui puissent rendre la connexion canonique plus exacte. »

Améthyste avait commencé à aligner son impressionnante collection de maquillage sur un évier. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Péri, » sourit-elle. « Ecoute, ce que t'as dit a l'air super intelligent, mais c'est pas le but du cosplay. On s'en fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles d'habitude, je veux dire, je vois de grandes Syls et des grandes Sybils tout le temps. Genre, en convention et tout. Genre… Du moment que tu portes un costume, on peut te reconnaître. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Stevonnie s'était glissé dans une cabine pour plus d'intimité, alors Péridot se tenait maintenant derrière Améthyste en portant son sac de trucs pour costume d'un air gêné. « Ahh… Ouais. Est-ce que je… ? » La phrase resta en suspens mais elles en avaient parlé avant, la veille au soir lorsque Perle lui avait présenté le costume terminé. La chemise, une élégante pièce ajustée avec des couches de soie transparente, requérait l'assistance d'une deuxième personne pour l'attacher derrière la nuque.

\- Eh, je me change là. J'ai fait tomber ma chemise dans les toilettes une fois en me changeant dans une cabine.

\- Oui, mais ça reste des toilettes publiques.

\- Tout le monde est en train de rentrer, meuf. On est les seules à utiliser cette salle de bain. En plus, le département de musique croit qu'elle est hantée, celle-là. » Sans la moindre gêne apparente, mais en ayant au moins la décence de se retourner, Améthyste croisa les bras et enleva sa chemise depuis le bas, de cette manière très sexy dont le font les filles.

Péridot se pétrifia. C'était peut-être l'effronterie de l'action, ou la surprise de voir le corps exposé et le soutien-gorge de sport noir de l'autre adolescente, qui sait, ça aurait pu être l'évocation d'une activité surnaturelle – mais son attention était fixée sur cette fille. Elle avait des taches de rousseur éparpillées sur les épaules, ce que Péridot savait, mais ensuite lorsqu'Améthyste rassembla sa crinière de cheveux pâles vers l'avant, elle révéla les muscles toniques de son dos et de ses bras sous un angle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était encore là, la même sensation qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur premier TP, la nuit qui avait suivi, chez Améthyste, et ensuite en brèves instances éparses. Là, c'était juste un peu plus fort. Ce serrement dans ses boyaux. La peur. Ou… le plaisir ?

Améthyste se retourna pour ranger sa chemise et sortir son costume, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, Péridot eut le malheur de croiser son regard. « Rien, » bredouilla-t-elle avant même qu'Améthyste ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle regardait.

La plus âgée avait l'habitude des tenues légères mais il y avait quelque chose de différent là-dedans, dans la façon dont elle était à demi tournée, coinçant une mèche de cheveux semblables à des plumes derrière une oreille à trois piercings, son autre main flottant avec hésitation devant son corps. Elle regarda Péridot avec curiosité pendant une seconde, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer à se changer.

Le visage brûlant, Péridot se retourna rapidement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Que se passait-il ?! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, ce cycle incessant de tension et de… cette envie de toucher quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore nommer. Quelque chose qui était quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec un nom, une fille canon avec un clou en métal dans la bouche et de l'ombre à paupière pailletée.

 _Il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible_ , réalisa-t-elle elle jeta un regard au dos tourné d'Améthyste et échangea sa propre chemise avec celle de son costume aussi vite qu'il lui était physiquement possible. Désagréable, mais aucune preuve ne suggérait le contraire.

Après avoir mis le legging de son costume, d'un vert fringant et déchiré à tous les bons endroits, elle se glissa dans son haut du mieux qu'elle put et laissa Améthyste nouer le ruban de soie derrière sa nuque. Avoir quelqu'un si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou était agréable… mais pas vraiment non plus.

Quelle sensation étrange maintenant qu'elle avait un nom, même si c'était un nom qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait confirmé. Oh, non (entre vous et moi), elle l'avait confirmé, mais pas accepté – elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intrinsèquement magnétique chez Améthyste, malgré le fait qu'elle ait affirmé être incapable d'amour sexuel ou romantique – qu'en était-il maintenant ? Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la frontière entre les deux. Etait-elle défectueuse ? Brisée ? S'était-elle trompée sur son propre compte et menti à Améthyste ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait une vérité et elle le savait maintenant, alors qu'Améthyste venait l'aider à se coiffer, passant la brosse à travers ses épais cheveux noirs et touchant même, une ou deux fois, sans le faire exprès, le visage de Péridot. Voilà l'unique vérité :

 _Je suis au moins un peu lesbienne d'une certaine manière_.

Péridot avait enlevé ses lunettes, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir la magie opérant sur ses cheveux mais elle pouvait clairement la sentir, et regarda la scène floue d'Améthyste peignant une large touffe par-dessus son œil droit et la maintenant en place avec des épingles. « Je passe aux craies à cheveux. N'y touche pas trop, » la prévint Améthyste avant de se mettre à passer quelque chose fermement, mais pas brutalement, dans certaines sections de sa chevelure. Puis il y eu le fer à friser – à ce moment-là, Stevonnie était sorti de sa cabine en tenue complète et ce qui ressemblait furieusement à une courte perruque brune.  _C'est tellement plus facile_ , aurait dit Péridot, si elle ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour la peau de sa nuque dont le fer rouge était vicieusement proche. Quoi qu'il en soit, Stevonnie semblait ravi et quitta les deux filles avec un joyeux, « On se voit à la bibliothèque ! »

Les lentilles de contact vinrent en dernier et furent probablement l'étape la plus désagréable car Péridot n'aimait vraiment pas les lentilles de contact. Se mettre quelque chose dans l'œil lui donnait simplement envie de… cligner des yeux. Puis il y eut le maquillage, fait d'une main experte, sans plus de ce plaisir étouffant alors qu'Améthyste papillonnait autour de son visage. Mais ce fut bientôt le moment et elle avait fermé les yeux et Améthyste, avec bien trop d'excitation pour quelqu'un qui pouvait faire au moins cent flexions si elle était fatiguée. « Et maintenant… la révélation, » dit-elle. « Ouvre les yeux, l'intello. »

Obéir ne servit pas à grand-chose d'abord, la main d'Améthyste lui cachait la vue, mais lorsqu'elle la retira et la laissa voir le miroir elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La transformation était miraculeuse. Son visage était radieux, même en partie caché par des cheveux dorés et verts d'eau, et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un visage de personnage de dessin animé. Pas seulement par rapport au costume – l'eyeliner simpliste, l'ombre à paupière et le brillant à lèvre donnaient une nouvelle forme à son visage, une élégance synthétique et pourtant naturelle qui lui fit revoir ses positions contre le maquillage.

\- Je suis… ? » bredouilla-t-elle. « Je suis… Jolie. »

Améthyste avait commencé à se poudrer elle-même le nez, puis mit une paire de lunettes de soleil serties de faux diamants. « Meuf, t'es toujours jolie. Le maquillage, c'est juste un projecteur. »

Son problème de rougissement était officiellement incontrôlable. « Je… Ah, merci. »

Améthyste n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps parce qu'elle portait déjà son maquillage et les deux filles descendirent ensemble vers la bibliothèque où avait lieu la réception. Dans le couloir, des adolescents en costumes et en T-shirt sérigraphié faisaient déjà la queue devant la porte avec leurs droits d'entrée (six dollars s'ils voulaient de la pizza, trois sinon ; tous les bénéfices allaient aux dépenses communes, aux œuvres de charité et au jumeau du club de science-fiction, le club des Actes Spontanés de Gentillesse Gratuite). Derrière Améthyste, Péridot donna six dollars à un petit homme aux courts cheveux bouclés déguisé en Luke Skywalker et griffonna  _Peridot Sun, Seconde, N°13399, Pizza au Fromage_  sur la feuille d'inscription tout comme ses prédécesseurs.

\- Eh, Améthyste ! Tu as amené une amie ? » sourit l'homme. Il avait un sourire en coin et des lunettes de hipster dont le verre gauche était fissuré.

\- Ouais, ça c'est Péridot ! Péri, ça c'est monsieur Max Albus. C'est l'autre prof de bio. »

Comme beaucoup d'écoles, leur département scientifique faisait double service, ce qui voulait dire que l'on pouvait se retrouver coincé avec l'un des deux professeurs d'une matière. Et comme dans beaucoup d'écoles, il semblait y avoir un « prof sévère » et un « prof cool », et apparemment c'était monsieur Max Albus, le prof cool. Celui qui, si tu répondais par son nom à la question « quel est ton prof de bio », ne t'attirerais pas de hochement de tête sympathique accompagné de sa tape sur l'épaule, mais plutôt un regard soit de rivalité envieuse, soit de joyeuse camaraderie. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle entendait son nom – Mademoiselle Diamant mentionnait rarement son collègue, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était en le traitant d'hérétique et de rêveur idéaliste. Améthyste dirait plus tard que Mademoiselle Diamant était juste jalouse parce que Monsieur Albus était plus intelligent qu'elle (apparemment il avait remporté un Prix Nobel de la Paix dans ses jeunes années mais avait choisi d'enseigner dans l'école où il avait eu son diplôme à l'âge de onze ans. Il disait qu'il ne supportait pas les universitaires parce qu'ils avaient « perdu toute pensée individuelle avant qu'il ne puisse les avoir comme élève »).

\- Bienvenue au club de Science-Fiction. » Monsieur Albus lui offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse mais ferme, puis marqua le dos de sa main d'une étoile verte à l'aide d'un tampon. « C'est pour indiquer que tu voudras de la pizza. Amuse-toi bien ! »

Améthyste la conduisit jusqu'au centre de la bibliothèque, où un groupe de gens en costume avait commencé à se rassembler. Les écrans aveuglants des télés et des ordinateurs portables brillaient un peu partout dans la pièce ; un geyser de cartes Pokémon jaillissait sur des enfants agglutinés autour de romans Harry Potter et de Nintendos. Il y avait des fez et des écharpes bicolores dans tous les coins. Une voix de fantôme criait quelque chose au sujet de griffes de la mort. Une chanson de  _Dance with the Dead_  sortait d'un iHome. Un bon nombre d'invités portait des cosplays au moins vaguement reconnaissables d' _Eli et les Zinzins_. Des ados et des pré-ados bourdonnaient comme une ruche de geekage curieusement ordonnée, échangeant leurs cartes, regardant leurs animés, grignotant des trucs qui feraient dire à leurs profs de gym, « Bon, ça explique tout. »

Péridot eut vraiment l'impression, pour la première fois de sa vie, d'être chez elle.

Elle fit l'inventaire du groupe. Les quatre principaux personnages les comprenaient, elle et Améthyste, en tant que Syl et Viv, Crème Fraiche en tant qu'Avi et Steven en tant qu'Ere ; ils étaient tous présents. Crème Fraiche était sur son ordinateur et déjà complètement en costume, et même s'il l'avait fait lui-même, Péridot devait admettre qu'il avait l'air vachement badass. Il avait modifié un vieux casque de moto pour en faire le viseur d'immersion ludique d'Avi (avec les verres bugués bleu et rouge !) et portait des bagues en argent très cool sur ses mains pour imiter les capteurs de contrôle manuels. Le reste de sa tenue ne comportait rien qu'il n'avait pas dans son placard à l'origine, mais il avait pris le temps de coller le symbole distinctif rouge des Gémeaux sur son T-shirt bleu et d'attacher un bandeau en plastique argenté autour de son poignet.

Steven était accroupi près des bandes dessinées avec une GameBoy, et montrait quelque chose à Stevonnie (son costume avait l'air encore meilleur maintenant que Péridot pouvait le voir !) et à une Indienne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plus jeune que lui et vêtue d'une blouse de laboratoire. La couverture à carreaux rouges tombait autour de lui mais révélait le pantalon complexe que Perle avait fabriqué pour imiter les prothèses cybernétiques blindées d'Ere – si l'on n'y regardait pas de trop près, on jurerait qu'il s'agissait de vraies jambes mécaniques. Le petit partageait une barre chocolatée avec Stevonnie et la fille.

\- Eh, Péri ? » Améthyste la poussa du coude. « Je vais aider des gens avec leur maquillage et tout ça. Tu peux te balader, si tu veux, tout le monde trouve son compte ici – évite juste de toucher les livres de la bibliothèque ou les ordinateurs de l'école et ne boit pas de soda ici sinon la documentaliste nous foutra tous dehors. »

Et là-dessus elle disparut avec son sac à maquillage, laissant Péridot seule dans une pièce bondée.

Elle se promena un peu, observant les autres cosplayeurs – beaucoup d'animés, un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard, quelques Homestucks persistants qui grommelèrent quelque chose sur à quel point les fans d'Eli et les Zinzins étaient agaçants, trop politiquement correctes et obsédés par leur propre fandom. Derrière le rayon des non-fictions, Jade du cours de biologie réajustait les quatre tubes verts et luisants autour de ses membres. Elle portait une perruque blonde coiffée en un triangle parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? » demanda Péridot à Jade, qui remettait ses étranges gants noirs qui donnaient l'impression que ses doigts n'étaient que des bâtons fluorescents flottant. L'élève de troisième leva les yeux à travers un viseur en plastique vert arborant une gemme verte triangulaire sur son front.

\- Du gel. Du Sapphos Permafuse avec du spray fixant, » répondit-elle et Péridot hocha la tête.

\- Impressionnant. »

\- Merci. J'aime bien les tiens aussi. »

Elles se séparèrent, mais bizarrement Péridot se sentit un peu déstabilisée, comme si deux univers venaient de se croiser sans que la moindre particule de matière ne se heurte aux autres.

Les tables du milieu étaient maintenant seulement dominées par ceux qui se préparaient pour les shootings cosplay et s'agitaient à l'approche des quatre heures trente. A l'occasion, elle apercevait un éclat de cheveux violets pâles mais jamais très longtemps. Désœuvrée, Péridot se dirigea vers une des télés où une grosse fille portant des oreilles de chat faisait un carnage sur le terrain de Fallout 4.

Ce n'était vraiment pas si mal.

Autour de quatre heures quinze, la fille aux oreilles de chat avait mis Super Smash Bros et Péridot était maintenant en tête du tournoi improvisé lorsqu'Améthyste se laissa tomber dans le pouf avec elle. « On s'éclate ? »

Non. « Lequel d'entre vous est Pikachu déjà, bande d'andouilles ? » cracha Péridot aux autres joueurs. « Haha, et oui, les vaseux ! Goûtez à la rage de Ganondorf ! Vous allez bouffer ma prise de flammes !

\- Maudit soit le jour où quelqu'un mourra en jouant à Super Smash Bros, » remarqua un gamin du nom d'Ambre. Elle lui cracha dessus comme un chat et se mit à péter la figure de Kirby.

A quatre heures vingt-cinq précise, la voix de Lapis Lazuli trancha l'air d'un « On fait les photos dans cinq minutes ! Tout le monde à l'espace référence si vous participez ! » et Péridot suivit Améthyste à la table officielle de l'équipe des Zinzins. C'était aussi là où se trouvait Lazuli, assise en tailleur sur un coin de la table et portant exclusivement des vêtements argentés. Elle s'était faite une nouvelle raie dans les cheveux et avait dessiné un V sur son front – bien sûr qu'elle cosplayait Darny.

D'après la liste de Lazuli, il y avait au total douze personnes qui représentaient Eli et les Zinzins. Péridot Sun en tant que Syl, Crème Fraiche Yellowtail en tant qu'Avi, Améthyste Espina en tant que Viv, Steven Universe en tant qu'Ere, Buck Dewey en tant qu'Eli, Jenny Pizza en tant que Dea, Jamie Cordero en tant que Stirling Carcina, Connie Maheswaran en tant que Vera Zhang, Stevonnie Michalka en tant que Sybil et Lapis Lazuli en tant que Démonstration Autorégulée de Réseau Neurotransmis Intégré. Elle ne connaissait que vaguement la plupart de ces gens dans la vie réelle – mais leurs personnages. Ciel, leurs personnages. C'est drôle de se rendre compte qu'on ne connaît pas quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il enfile les vêtements d'un être fictif, et d'être soudain comme les deux doigts de la main.

Et pour Péridot – qui n'avait rencontré presque personne de peur de ne pas s'entendre avec – c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

En se dirigeant vers l'espace référence, Péridot entama une conversation sur les théories de fan avec la fille du nom de Connie et se retrouva enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans une conspiration qui débattait si oui ou non Eli était vraiment mort – elle disait oui, Connie disait non, et lui fournit des preuves textuelles qui mirent Péridot dans une position neutre. Quelqu'un, cherchant à mettre les pieds dans le plat, demanda si Darny était censé être une fille ou un garçon et tout le monde se contenta de rire. Jamie, l'assistant du prof de théâtre, récita le tristement célèbre monologue de son personnage au sujet de la mort et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Péridot surenchérit avec la réponse officielle de son personnage. Jenny mentionna la guerre qui faisait rage dans le fandom entre le Darny/Dea et le Darny/Stirling, et à cause de cela Péridot faillit casser une agrafeuse. (Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire si le Darnling était « problématique » dans un UA ils pouvaient former un couple mutuellement bénéfique et détruire leurs ennemies ensemble ! Quoique Dea soit relativement gentille avec eux, Danny n'avait aucune réelle qualité qui lui soit bénéfique. C'était gagnant-gagnant, et de toute façon, Dea était officiellement ace-aro, c'était les créateurs qui l'avaient dit.)

Les photos elles-mêmes furent prises sur le canapé près des encyclopédies comme s'ils étaient dans l'extension du générique de la saison une – avec Péridot, Crème Fraiche, Améthyste, Steven, Jenny et Buck tous sur le canapé dans une pose comique qui fut intéressante à recréer Jamie, Connie et Stevonnie formaient le trio des antagonistes en arrière-plan, fusillant l'objectif d'un regard impérieux et Lapis lorgnait le tout de derrière une rangée d'ordinateurs (à l'origine son visage aurait dû être dans un ordinateur mais c'était une performance à petit budget). Deux scènes en particulier furent organisées dehors et dans les couloirs, incluant une scène de combat chorégraphié où Buck Dewey était censé bondir vers l'avant majestueusement dans un éclat de juste colère mais refusa de tomber l'expression plate ou les lunettes de soleil, et une photo pour laquelle ils sortirent et et se retrouvèrent enfermés dehors par Améthyste et Mme. Lazuli. Honnêtement, de tous les cosplayeurs, elles étaient celles qui se prenaient le plus au jeu de leur personnage et cela rendait Péridot folle. Il fut facile de savoir qui avait gagné le prix du cosplay de groupe, mais dans le concours individuel, le premier prix revint à la petite Jade Zhang, avec ses cheveux en triangle et ses amplificateurs de membres faits maisons.

Péridot le vivait très bien.

Vers cinq heures, elle sortit pour aller aux toilettes, fixa son maquillage dans le miroir pendant une minute ou deux, et revint dans le couloir pour se rendre compte qu'elle était prise au piège. Dans cette école, il y avait ces mystérieuses grilles d'acier que l'on descendait dans certaines parties du bâtiment à des horaires et des fins inconnus. Et il fallait que ce soit au moment où elle était aux toilettes ? Sans compter qu'elle ne savait pas se rendre à la bibliothèque via un autre couloir que celui-ci.

Parfait.

D'abord, elle essaya d'ouvrir la grille, mais elle était verrouillée, et elle aurait sûrement pu utiliser les épingles dans ses cheveux pour crocheter la serrure si elles n'étaient pas aussi importantes. Elles étaient importantes. Elles gardaient ses cheveux dans le style officiel de son personnage. Elle hurla et appela à l'aide, mais personne ne vint. La porte de la bibliothèque était de l'autre côté du couloir.

Péridot s'était contentée de laisser tomber et de passer par l'autre côté pour trouver une autre voie lorsqu'elle tourna au bout du couloir, cligna des yeux au mauvais moment et se cogna contre un professeur.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle tomba sur le derrière, se recroquevillant dans un instinct de survie. « Pardon, je ne voulais pas – »

Les mots moururent pitoyablement dans sa gorge. « Péridot, » dit Mademoiselle Diamant. Son ton n'était même pas accusateur mais elle sauta tout de même sur ses pieds.

\- O-oui Mademoiselle Diamant ? »

Il y eu un silence figé tandis qu'elles se regardaient toutes les deux. Non, toutes les trois sa stagiaire Perle se tenait derrière elle dans une pose arrogante, tenant une pile de cahiers de laboratoire à noter. Le regard de ces yeux pâles et critiques était presque tangible lorsqu'ils jaugèrent de haut en bas la malheureuse tenue de Péridot. Quelle tenue pour une première de la classe – des leggings déchirés, du mascara et des cheveux verts, et aussi des mains mouillées parce qu'il n'y avait plus de serviettes en papiers dans la salle de bain. Mademoiselle Diamant portait un long manteau d'un beige éclatant par-dessus son costume strict, mais cela ne diminuait pas le message du JE TE JUGE. Péridot s'attendait au pire, que Mademoiselle Diamant l'accuse d'avoir commis un crime, la traine par les cheveux jusqu'au poste de police, ou… lui enlève des points pour mauvaise tenue.

Mais elle se contenta de dire à Perle, « Met ça dans ma voiture, » et à Péridot, « Venez avec moi. »

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, si ? Ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, Péridot trotta maladroitement derrière le professeur, un mètre derrière elle. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla avant qu'elles n'aient tourné au coin du Couloir Violet où Mademoiselle Diamant parvint à ralentir au niveau de Péridot forcer physiquement la conversation. « Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le club ridicule d'Albus, » dit-elle, non sans une bonne mesure de dédain.

Péridot ne pouvait pas mentir le club de science-fiction était le seul club à se réunir si tard le Vendredi à l'exception du club de salade. « Oui, mademoiselle. »

Le couloir était terriblement froid.

\- J'espère que vous savez où se trouve la limite, mademoiselle Sun, » dit le professeur après un long moment. « Quoique je ne puisse pas décider de vos choix de vie à votre place, je n'hésiterai pas à vous prévenir.

\- Qu… Me prévenir de quoi ?

\- Que savez-vous de la situation personnelle des Lazulis ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je veux dire, ah, c'est leur vie privée je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Il y a deux mois, j'ai comparé la situation de Lazuli et Jaspe avec la vôtre et celle d'Améthyste. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le preniez au sens propre. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que les Lazulis sont une famille puissante aux résultats instables, des résultats que, je l'espère vraiment, vous aurez l'intelligence de ne pas reproduire.

\- Je ne comprends pas, » répondit Péridot en toute honnêteté.

Mademoiselle Diamant s'arrêta et posa une main sur l'épaule de Péridot – fermement, d'un air presque menaçant. Du moins condescendant. « Péridot, écoute, » dit-elle. « J'apprécie d'avoir quelqu'un qui souhaite tant aider Améthyste, mais ne te laisse pas influencer par elle. Tout comme toi, la jeune Jaspe Dominguez était promise à un grand avenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à fraterniser avec cette illettré dont elle est… tombée amoureuse. Elle a presque tout abandonné pour la vie débridée que lui présentait Lazuli. Et regarde-les maintenant. Un mariage malheureux, une fille surveillée par la police, des dettes jusqu'au cou, tout ça en faisant cours à des rejetons irrespectueux dans un lycée perdu au milieu de nulle part. Ta seule chance de ne pas connaître le même sort est de garder les yeux ouverts et de savoir quand prendre le comportement destructeur d'Améthyste comme un avertissement personnel. »

Le souffle de Péridot s'était coincé dans sa gorge. « Vous voulez dire, mademoiselle, » elle ravala la boule qui était remontée. « …qu'une association non-académique avec Améthyste Espina pourrait conduire à de mauvais choix de vie ? »

Le professeur retira sa main et se remit en marche, quoique plus lentement. « Je n'ai pas le droit de dire à un élève ce qu'il peut faire ou non en-dehors de ma salle de classe, » dit-elle. « Mais tant que tu es avec moi, je n'ai que ce conseil à te donner. Ta réputation est forgée par ton entourage, Péridot. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risques d'être toi-même forgée de la même façon. »

Elles avaient atteint une porte unique que Mademoiselle Diamant déverrouilla et poussa. « Merci, mademoiselle, » commença Péridot, mais les paroles ridicules se fanèrent lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard dur du professeur.

\- Passe une bonne soirée, » répondit Mademoiselle Diamant avant de la laisser dans le froid du couloir et les échos de ses talons hauts sur le carrelage.


End file.
